Trouble
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: "Sabía que eras un problema desde el momento en que te vi, pero no pude evitar querer tenerte a mi lado, eres mi problema y todo lo que necesito" Ser policía en la ciudad de New York no es nada fácil, pero Emma siempre hace lo mejor que pude. Ayudar a alguien no siempre puede ser bueno y Regina le mostrara ambas caras de la moneda.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia SwanQueen. Espero les guste y espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **En esta ocasión no hice un video de este fic porque no encontre las escenas adecuadas pero espero algún día hacerlo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Emma caminaba hacia el bar deseando un trago de wiski más de lo que deseaba dormir. Cuando salió del trabajo lo primero que pudo pensar fue en una hamburguesa con papas y wiski.

Había llovido hace un par de horas y las calles aún estaban mojadas, el viento era frio y Emma se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta de piel para protegerse del frio. Había dejado su auto estacionado a unas cuadras del bar ya que no había encontrado estacionamiento más cerca. Las calles estaban inusualmente calladas, tanto que podía escuchar sus botas contra el pavimento al caminar.

Emma lleno sus pulmones con el aire frio y al exhalar pudo ver su aliento como vapor blanco frente a ella, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y apresuro el paso para llegar al bar.

La voz de un hombre la hizo fruncir el ceño, se escuchaba realmente molesto y por instinto Emma comenzó a desacelerar sus pasos y se detuvo antes de llegar a un callejón que daba a espaldas del bar. Se apresuró a dar unos pasos atrás cuando vio al hombre que hablaba, acorralando a una mujer contra la pared. La mujer se movía entre los brazos del hombre luchando por liberarse.

—Ya te di el dinero y mi teléfono, déjame en paz — Dijo la mujer entre dientes, apretando los puños.

Instintivamente las manos de Emma fueron hacía el arma que traía debajo de la chaqueta, bajó la cremallera y tomo el arma. Recordó que no estaba cargada y maldijo en su cabeza, esperando que las balas no fueran necesarias.

—¿Y por qué detenernos? Podemos continuar la diversión nena — Respondió el hombre mientras ponía una mano en el cuello de la mujer y acercando su rostro al de ella.

Emma observo que con la otra mano el hombre comenzó a tocar la cadera y el pecho de la mujer y en ese momento decidió actuar.

—¡Quieto! — Grito ella apuntando al hombre con la pistola mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—No es tu asunto chica — Respondió el hombre sin voltear a ver a Emma. Tenía la vista fija en la mujer.

Era un hombre delgado, alto y de cabello oscuro; él no era muy fuerte pero la mujer era pequeña y delgada.

—¡Pon las manos donde pueda verlas! — Emma seguió apuntándole con el arma aunque sabía que sería inútil.

El hombre despego la vista de la mujer mientras rodaba los ojos y al ver a Emma apuntándole, él se paralizo. Se separó lentamente de la mujer poniendo las manos en el aire y dando varios pasos atrás.

—Tranquila — Dijo el hombre sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás.

—No te muevas — Le advirtió Emma dando pasos largos hacia enfrente.

El hombre no lo dudo más, se agacho para tomar una mochila que estaba en el suelo y salió corriendo hacía el otro extremo del callejón donde había un pequeño pasadizo a su izquierda y desapareció. Emma sabía que si iba tras él era muy poco probable que lo encontrara, así que decidió dejarlo ir y ayudar a la mujer que había sido víctima.

La mujer se sacudía su chaqueta de piel color negro. Emma la observo y pudo ver que estaba molesta y herida. Tenía un golpe en la mejilla del cual emanaba sangre, pero a pesar de eso podía notar que era bella; tenía un rostro afilado enmarcado por cabello oscuro y rizado que le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Emma acercándose a ella.

—Pues al menos estoy viva — Respondió ella levantando la mirada hacía la rubia — Por cierto, gracias.

—No es nada — Emma se le quedo mirando a la mujer y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta — Toma, para que limpies la sangre

La morena asintió y tomo el pañuelo llevándolo a la herida. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se agacho a recoger su bolso vació del suelo.

—¿Siempre llevas un arma contigo? — Preguntó ella.

—Soy policía.

—Eso lo explica… En realidad pensé que ibas a dispararle.

—No tiene balas — Explicó Emma mostrando la pistola.

—¿Tienes una pistola sin balas?

—Las deje en el coche.

—Bueno, por lo menos sirvió para asustarlo — La morena se colgó el bolso al hombro y se estiro la chaqueta — De nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella comenzó a caminar cruzando los brazos. Emma escuchaba sus pequeños pasos gracias a las botas estilo militar que ella llevaba.

—¿Estas segura de que estas bien? — Aunque no se veía muy asustada, Emma no quería que ella se fuera sola después de algo así.

La mujer se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a Emma, se encogió de hombro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans ajustados.

—Se llevó mi dinero, mi teléfono y la mochila que se llevo era mi ropa — Respondió ella — Esto bien, pero estoy sin nada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No tengo casa — La morena sonrió tristemente.

—Entonces, déjame invitarte la cena… En el bar hay hamburguesas muy buenas.

La morena frunció el ceño tratando de comprender porque aquella mujer rubia de ojos lindos quería ayudarla, ni siquiera se conocían y ya suficiente había hecho con salvarla del asaltante.

—Está bien.

Emma hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que la siguiera y la morena se acercó hasta ella. Caminaron juntas, ambas mirando al suelo.

—Aún no se el nombre de mi salvadora.

—Emma — Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchar la palabra salvadora la hacía sentir orgullosa — Emma Swan.

—Soy Regina — Se presentó la mujer extendiéndole su mano a Emma.

Ella la tomo y le dio un leve apretón. La mano de la rubia a comparación de la de Regina era más grande y Emma sintió la necesidad de sonreír al observar como la morena sonreía. Tenía una bella sonrisa.

* * *

—Esta hamburguesa en realidad esta deliciosa — Comentó Regina tomando una papa de su plato.

—Las mejores hamburguesas que conozco — Emma le dio un sorbo a su vaso con wiski.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante — La rubia tomo otro bocado de la hamburguesa esperando que Regina hablara.

—¿Por qué comes hamburguesas con wiski? — Preguntó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo sé… Supongo que es porque nunca me ha gustado la cerveza y el vino lo encuentro más como para una ocasión especial — Respondió Emma.

Regina solo asintió y regreso la vista a su plato en donde le quedaba media hamburguesa y unas cuantas papas. Tomo un sorbo de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo y le dio otra mordida a la hamburguesa. De reojo puedo ver que Emma la estaba observando y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? — Preguntó la morena mirando a Emma.

—¿Perdón?

—Es que no dejas de mirarme.

—Lo siento — La rubia se sonrojo y desvió la mirada — Solo estaba pensando.

—¿Y en que pensabas?

—Pensaba en que lamento mucho que te hayan quitado todas tus cosas.

—No te preocupes, son cosas materiales — Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia y se metió una papa a la boca. La morena dio otro bocado a la hamburguesa y tomo un sorbo de cerveza, salto del banco en donde estaba sentada y volvió a tomar su bolso vacío — Gracias por todo Emma, te prometo que en cuanto recupere algo de dinero te voy a devolver lo de la cena.

—No es necesario, yo te invite — Respondió la rubia.

—Bueno, entonces muchas gracias.

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

—Voy a buscar algún lugar en donde quedarme antes de que sea más tarde.

—¿Tienes familia aquí?

—No, no conozco a nadie. Solo a ti.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguir un lugar sin dinero?

—Me las ingeniare — La morena se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas así — Emma se levantó de su lugar y se metió la mano al bolso trasero de los jean en donde traía unos cuantos dólares — Toma esto, te debe servir para algo — Le tendió la mano a Regina mostrándole el dinero.

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero — Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces quédate en mi casa.

Emma no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, fue como vomito verbal. Pero no podía dejar que una mujer indefensa anduviera sola por las calles.

—¿Hablas enserio? — La morena levanto una ceja.

—No puedo dejar que andes sola por ahí… Además tengo un apartamento que será más cómodo que la banca de un parque.

Regina miro a Emma tratando de convérsense de que era buena idea quedarse en su casa. Emma era una policía y ella estaba huyendo, no era una buena combinación. Pero prácticamente todo su dinero se lo había llevado el ladrón y solo tenía 10 dólares en la tarjeta que también había perdido.

—Está bien, pero solo un par de noches en lo que consigo trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme.

—Está bien.

* * *

 **Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado. Voy a manejar a una Regina algo diferente y más rebelde y a una Emma más conservadora. Espero crear algo que sea agradable de leer.**

 **Déjenme** **saber que piensan en sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste. Pero antes quiero agradecerles: Gracias por todo el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia, me sorprendió mucho la buena respuesta que tuvieron frente al primer capítulo. Y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibió mi historia anterior "In your eyes"**

 **Así que dejen sus comentarios, en verdad me complace mucho leerlos y me inspiran a seguir creando historias para ustedes.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

El departamento de Emma era bastante agradable, limpio, amplio y bastante ordenado. Regina miraba a todos lados tratando de no quedarse boquiabierta ante tanto orden.

—No es muy lujoso pero espero que te sientas cómoda — Comentó Emma.

—Es mejor que la banca de un parque — Respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hay una habitación vacía. Te puedes quedar ahí, aunque la verdad está un poco descuidada.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí — Regina se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta — Te prometo que me iré lo antes posible.

—No tienes por qué apresurarte, no te estoy echando ni nada por el estilo — La rubia pudo notar como Regina se mordía el labio inferior — Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Regina inclino la cabeza tratando de entender a la rubia de ojos lindos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No te da miedo que pueda ser una ladrona o una maniática que intente matarte por las noches?

—Te recuerdo que soy policía, si me robas algo te encontrare… Y si eres una maniática que quiere asesinarme, entonces dormiré con al arma bajo la almohada y veremos quien mata a quien primero — Respondió Emma con una sonrisa de medio lado — Vamos, te mostrare la habitación.

La morena camino detrás de Emma y no pudo evitar observar su ligero caminar a pesar de las largas botas. La chaqueta roja contrastaba con su piel pálida y su cabello rubio, los ajustados jeans la dejaban ver sus piernas largas y torneadas y su trasero pequeño pero firme. Regina sacudió la cabeza y levanto la vista cuando escucho la voz de la rubia.

—Te traeré sabanas limpias y una almohada — Informó ella — El baño esta al final del corredor y si necesitas algo mi habitación es esa — Emma señalo la puerta blanca de madera que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la habitación en donde estaban.

—Gracias — Regina entro a la habitación y observo las paredes azul pastel, la cama consistía en un colchón aun con el plástico en él y una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara en ella — Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Me podías prestar algo para poder dormir?

—Claro, dame un segundo.

Emma camino hacía su habitación y Regina se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola sobre la cama, engancho sus dedos pulgares en las presillas de sus jean y respiro profundo. La morena cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse; su cabeza era un lio y ahora se había quedado sin nada.

—Espero que esto te sirva — Dijo Emma entrando en la habitación. Regina abrió los ojos y observo a la rubia sosteniendo una pila de almohadas y sabanas.

Sobre las almohadas estaba lo que parecían unos pantalones de franela a cuadros y una blusa holgada con las letras NYPD grabadas en el pecho.

—Gracias — Volvió a decir la morena.

—Te dejare descansar, creo que has tenido un largo día.

La rubia se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Emma despertó de golpe y miro al techo parpadeando un par de veces. Observo el reloj en su mesa de noche y apenas eran las tres de la mañana, faltaban 3 horas para tener que levantarse. La rubia se incorporó lentamente y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Cuando salió al pasillo, ella no pudo evitar ver hacía la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Regina pero la puerta estaba abierta y ella no estaba ahí.

La rubia siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido hacía la cocina y se detuvo para mirar toda la sala de estar en busca de Regina. Emma entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que la ventana que daba a la escalera de emergencia estaba abierta. Como toda buen policía se acercó con cautela pensando que Regina había escapado del apartamento.

Su pensamiento quedo opacado por la imagen de la morena sentada en la escalera de incendios con un cigarrillo entre los dedos y la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad.

—¿No puedes dormir? — Preguntó Emma con voz ronca.

Regina movió su cabeza rápidamente para mirar a Emma y la rubia pudo notar que la había asustado.

—Parece que somos dos — Respondió la morena.

Emma se agacho para salir por la ventana y se sentó junto a Regina.

—¿De dónde sacaste un cigarrillo? — Preguntó Emma levantando una ceja.

—Fue lo poco que quedo de mis pertenencias. Lo traía en mis jeans y permaneció intacto… ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio contemplando el movimiento de la gran manzana por la noche. Emma encontraba el olor al humo del cigarrillo como algo familiar e incluso hasta reconfortante

—Vaya primer día en la ciudad — Comentó la morena.

—¿Qué te trajo a New York?

—Escapo.

Regina observo a la rubia de ojos lindos y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿A sí? ¿De alguien o de algo?

—De mi misma… Quería un nuevo comienzo — Explico Regina apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo presionándolo contra el barandal de la escalera.

—Que malo que haya comenzado de esa manera — La rubia se encogió de hombros — Pero New York no es tan malo.

—Lo se… Te encontré a ti... Eso compensa todo.

Emma curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y la morena desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia las luces de la ciudad.

* * *

Emma regresaba al departamento después de haber corrido sus cinco vueltas diarias al parque que estaba cerca. Se quitó los auriculares y apago la música de su teléfono que tenía sujeto al brazo con uno de esos brazaletes deportivos. Dejó las llaves y el teléfono en la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a caminar hacía el baño para darse una ducha.

Pero antes se detuvo frente a la puerta de Regina y dio un par de golpecitos. Al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta lentamente y observo como la morena estaba envuelta entre las sabanas, con el cabello revuelto sobre la cara y los labios entreabiertos, hundida en un plácido sueño.

Emma solo sonrió y siguió caminando hacía la ducha.

* * *

—El trabajo es muy simple… Tomas ordenes, las llevas a la cocina, entregas la comida y limpias cuando los clientes se hayan ido — Regina caminaba detrás de una mujer delgada alta y afroamericana que llevaba un uniforme rosa pastel y un mandil blanco. — El pago no es mucho pero no te morirás de hambre. El horario es de 9 de la mañana a 9 de la noche.

Regina trataba de seguirle el paso a la mujer pero le era bastante difícil. Ella se movía ágilmente recogiendo platos por las mesas y cerciorándose que los clientes estuvieran bien.

La morena había salido a caminar y había vista el anuncio en la pequeña cafetería que estaba aproximadamente a un kilómetro del departamento. Emma le había dejado una nota diciéndole que se iba a trabajar, junto con 50 dólares y una copia de la llave del departamento.

—¿Cuándo puedo empezar? — Preguntó Regina.

La mujer se detuvo dejando la charola sobre la barra que daba a la cocina y puso sus manos sobre su cadera mientras miraba a Regina.

—Puedes empezar mañana mismo — La mujer miro a Regina de arriba abajo — Creo que tenemos un uniforme que puede quedarte.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Regina

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Solo Regina — Respondió la morena con nerviosismo.

—Muy bien chica, yo soy Lorna y seré tu jefa inmediata… Te daré el uniforme y más te vale que no llegues tarde mañana.

Regina solo asintió y agradeció que la mujer no le hiciera más preguntas. Supuso que por ser una cafetería pequeña no le pedirían tarjetas o algo que comprobara su identidad.

* * *

Emma levanto la vista de la televisión y observo como la morena entraba al departamento; ella llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y su cabella medio rizado caía en sus hombros.

—Estas en casa — saludo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quise regresar temprano para que comiéramos juntas — Respondió la rubia apagando el televisor.

—No tenías que hacer eso — Regina dejo su bolso y la bolsa de papel en donde traía su uniforme en la barra de la cocina.

—Creo que sí, porque no hay nada en el refrigerador que puedas comer — Emma se levantó del sofá y camino hacía la morena.

—Bueno, entonces creo que acepto tu propuesta — Regina se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre uno de los bancos frente a la barra — Y así podemos festejar.

—¿Festejar? — La rubia frunció el ceño.

—¡Ya tengo trabajo! — Anunció Regina con una sonrisa — No es un trabajo súper increíble, pero será suficiente.

—Eso es fantástico — Emma sonrió — Así que, para celebrar la noticia, tu decide que quieres comer.

Regina observo a la rubia de ojos lindos y se colocó la mano en la barbilla para indicar que estaba cansada.

—Podemos pedir una pizza y quedarnos aquí.

—Me parece bien.

* * *

Regina estaba rellenando un par de saleros y pimenteros sobre la barra. Era su primer día de trabajo y básicamente la habían puesto a limpiar mesas y remplazar botellas vacías de salsa. La morena llevaba el cabello en una coleta y el uniforme rosa le había quedado más grane de lo que esperaba, pero con la ayuda del mandil le había dado un poco de forma.

Regina levanto la vista como si su cuerpo le dijera que necesitaba hacerlo. Observo como dos hombres con traje y gabardinas estaban a punto de entrar a la cafetería y de inmediato se agacho ocultándose tras la barra.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa niña? — Preguntó Lorna arrugando la frente y mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con la cara atemorizada de Regina.

—Disculpe señora — Lorna levanto la vista hacía el hombre que le estaba hablando. Llevaba un traje negro y camisa blanca con una gabardina color beige enzima — Estamos buscando a este chica, su nombre es Regina Mills — El hombre le tendió una fotografía a la mujer y ella titubeo antes de tomarla.

Lorna observo la fotografía y miro a una chica de piel olivácea y cabello oscuro largo y levente rizado; la chica sonreía ampliamente y llevaba un bonito vestido negro. Lorna le regreso la fotografía al hombre y se aclaró la garganta.

—No la he visto por aquí — Mintió ella. Claramente, la chica de la foto era la misma escondida bajo la barra.

—Nos dijeron que la vieron hace un par de días por aquí — Habló el otro hombre — ¿Está segura de que no la ha visto?

—La recordaría si la hubiera visto, pero no es así.

Lorna les entrego la foto y miro a los hombres con ojos seguros. Ambos asintieron y dieron media vuelta para alcanzar la salida. Lorna espero a que los hombres salieran y miro hacia abajo poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

—¿Me quieres explicar que está pasando?


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero y les guste. Perdón la tardanza, estoy intentando actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y sigan dejando sus comentarios y opiniones. Saben que todas sus opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina estaba sentada frente a Lorna en la pequeña oficina que era del administrador del restaurante; estaba bastante nerviosa, las manos le temblaban aunque las tenía sobre su regazo.

—Mira chica, no sé qué es lo que paso allá afuera, pero yo no quiero problemas en el restaurante — Hablo Lorna. Regina no respondió y solo bajó la vista al suelo. Lorna le tomo la mano a la morena sintiendo empatía por ella — Yo sé lo que es estar en problemas, toda mi vida prácticamente fue así. Y si tienes que esconderte, debe de ser algo grave.

—Lo siento — Se disculpó Regina — No volverá a pasar algo como eso.

—Si necesitas ayuda… Puedes confiar en mí.

—No puedo confiar en nadie… — Se apresuró a responder la morena — Nadie debe ni puede estar involucrado.

—Necesitas a alguien que te pueda proteger chica. Tal vez no quieras que sea yo, pero si estas en peligro alguien necesita saberlo.

Regina miro a Lorna agradeciendo su preocupación, pero tenía una lucha interna solamente al pensar en pronunciar una sola palabra del porque esos hombres la buscaban.

* * *

De camino a casa, Regina no podía evitar mirar a todos lados a cada paso que daba, cerciorándose de que nadie la siguiera o la notaran. Cuando entro al departamento se recargo en la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro. Las luces estaban apagadas y agradeció que Emma no estuviera en casa, así le daría un poco más de tiempo para tranquilizarse y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella caminó hacia la barra de la cocina y dejo su pequeño bolso y una bolsa de papel canela. Caminó hasta lo que por el momento era su habitación y se quitó su chaqueta de piel y después se soltó el cabello sacudiendo la cabeza. Caminó hasta el closet y saco la pijama que la rubia de ojos lindos le había prestado; se quitó el uniforme del restaurante y lo doblo sobre la cama, se puso la pijama y camino de vuelta a la cocina

Regina tomó la bolsa de papel y saco un par de recipientes de unicel para meterlos al microondas.

La morena desvió la vista de la luz del microondas hacía la puerta cuando escucho que se abría con un tamborileo de las llaves en la cerradura. Emma entro al departamento buscando a Regina con la vista y cuando la vio en su pijama al lado del microondas, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola — Saludo la rubia

—Hola… ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Nada fuera de lo normal — Emma se acercó a la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta de piel roja dejándola encima de la barra — ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

—Agotador — Respondió Regina con un gesto de cansancio — Rellenar saleros y limpiar mesas es más cansado de lo que parece.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? — La rubia señalo el microondas con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Oh, pues resulta que en el restaurante a cada empleado le tocan un poco de las sobras de ese día — explico Regina poniendo las manos en su cadera — Así que es la cena.

—Huele bien.

—Pastel de carne y puré de papas.

El microondas produjo un sonido que indicaba que la comida ya estaba caliente y Regina saco el recipiente dejándolo sobre la barra para después tomar el recipiente faltante y repetir el mismo proceso.

La morena recargo sus brazos en la barra observando como la rubia recogía su cabello en una coleta. Emma tenía el cabello tan largo que luchaba con el para poder controlarlo con la banda elástica. La vista de Regina se desvió hacía el resplandor a un lado de la chaqueta de Emma y pudo ver su placa de policía con las palabras _"Detective Swan"_ grabadas en la placa de metal.

—Yo pensé que las placas ya no se utilizaban en la policía.

—Es más conmemorativa. La ponemos junto a nuestras credenciales — Respondió la rubia observando su placa, recordando el día en que se la habían dado.

—La cena esta lista.

Regina puso un plato con pastel y carne y papas frente a Emma y después tomo uno para ella. Emma se sentó frente a su plato y tomó un par de cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia de esa placa? — Dijo la morena sentándose y mirando a Emma — Parece muy especial.

—Lo es.

La rubia sonrió y encajo un par de papas en su tenedor, jugueteando con ella. Regina tomo un bocado de pastel de carne y recargo los brazos en la barra esperando la historia Emma.

La rubia comenzó a platicarle toda la historia. Ese día era su aniversario de trabajo en la estación de policías y sus compañeros habían comprado un pastel y habían puesto globos por todos lados. El jefe Booth había dicho unas palabras y le había entregado la placa dándole un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambas chicas se quedaron platicando sobre el cómo era ser policía, a Emma se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que hablaba de su trabajo y Regina no podía evitar sonreír. Al parecer, la rubia de ojos lindos era la única en esa habitación que había logrado sus sueños.

—Creo que es tarde — Comentó Emma recogiendo los platos vacíos y llevándolos al fregadero.

—El tiempo se fue volando — Regina observo el reloj del DVD que estaba bajo el televisor que ya casi daba la media noche.

—Mañana me constara trabajo levantarme temprano.

—¿Por qué despiertas tan temprano si te vas a trabajar al cuarto para las ocho? — Preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja.

—Voy a correr — Respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿Tan temprano?!

—Es relajante… Deberías intentarlo. Es relajante

—¡¿Qué?! Hacer algún deporte y yo no vamos en la misma oración.

Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada y Regina hizo una mueca.

—Vamos, inténtalo…

Regina observo la pequeña sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba y no puedo evitar sonreír. Sabía que necesitaba ejercitarse si quería mantener el cuerpo esbelto y torneado, pero el ejercicio y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, y sabía que la edad le cobraría eso si no se activaba y cuidaba un poco de su cuerpo.

La morena asintió dando un suspiro y Emma solo amplio su sonrisa.

* * *

Por la mañana, la rubia entro a la habitación de Regina y le aventó sobre la cama uno de sus conjuntos deportivos.

—Ya salió el sol dormilona — Habló ella en un tono alto — A levantarse.

Regina gimió estirando los brazos y se quejó al observar el reloj despertador marcando las cinco de la mañana. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder visualizar a Emma frente a ella. La morena se quedó estática al ver a la rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta, usando un top deportivo color gris que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y esculpido; llevaba pantalones deportivos negros hasta la rodilla que se le pegaban a las piernas. Regina rogó porque Emma no notara que la había dejado boquiabierta y simplemente se aclaró la garganta.

—Dame unos segundos para cambiarme.

—Claro, te espero en la sala — Informó la rubia para después salir de la habitación.

En ese momento, mientras veía a la rubia salir de su habitación, Regina se dio cuenta que la ropa ocultaba bastante.

La morena se apresuró a salir de la cama y a cambiarse, se recogió el cabello y se cepillo los dientes. Salió de la habitación y Emma la observo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que tenemos que compararte algo de ropa.

Regina llevaba puesta la ropa de Emma y le quedaba más grande de lo que ambas quisieran. Los pantalones deportivos eran ajustables y por ende le quedaban bien, pero la camiseta le queda floja y le bajaba por un hombro dejando ver el tirante de su sostén. El rostro de la morena estaba aun hinchado y sus ojos apenas se quedaban abiertos.

—Una de las cosas por hacer cuando reciba mi primer pago… Es una ventaja que tenga que usar uniforme en el trabajo porque creo que mis jeans no resistirían tantas lavadas.

—Vamos — Dijo Emma sonriendo ante el comentario de Regina — Se nos va a hacer tarde.

Ambas chicas caminaron un par de cuadras para llegar al parque y a Regina ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire. En cambio a Emma parecía no afectarle ni un poco la caminata que efectuaba como calentamiento.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Emma comenzó a correr y Regina trataba de seguirle el paso. A la segunda vuelta, la morena se detuvo agachándose, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aire. Emma notó que Regina se detuvo y ella dio media vuelta para regresar a la morena.

—¿Estas bien? — Emma no estaba ni agitada y apenas estaba sudando.

Regina negó con la cabeza hecha un mar de sudor y sintiendo que los pulmones le ardían cada vez que quería recuperar el aliento.

—Ya no puedo más Swan — Habló en un susurró.

—Vamos, apenas es la segunda vuelta.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto todos los días — La morena se incorporó sintiendo como el aire le volvía a los pulmones — Yo me rindo.

—¡Emma! — Ambas chicas voltearon ante la voz grabe que llamaba a la rubia.

Un hombre alto y de cabello castaño claro se acercó a ellas trotando. Era apuesto, con una barba corta y músculos bien definidos que se marcaban a través de su playera blanca pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor.

—Hola Graham — Saludo Emma levantando una mano.

—¿Qué tal te va hoy? — Graham se detuvo al lado de la rubia y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Fantástico.

—Excelente — Graham miro a Emma poniéndose las manos en la cadera — Voy a comprar donas para llevar a la estación, ¿Vas a querer algo más?

—Tal vez un café.

—Shot de expreso y leche de almendras, ¿Cierto?

Emma solo asintió y observo a Regina quien miraba atentamente la conversación de la rubia y el hombre desconocido.

—Entonces, te veo allá — Se despidió Graham con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es guapo — Comentó Regina.

—Es un compañero de trabajo — Respondió la rubia.

—Pues, creo que él quiere ser más que eso.

—¿De qué hablas? — Emma frunció el ceño

—Es bastante evidente que le gustas. Sobre todo por la sonrisa boba que no se le borraba del rostro.

—Creo que te equivocas.

—Piensa lo que quieras — La morena se encogió de hombros — Regresare al departamento — Su voz sonaba un tanto irritada y Emma pudo notarlo.

—Te acompaño…

—No — Regina la detuvo en seco — Tu termina tu entrenamiento, yo puedo regresar sola.

Emma no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues Regina ya había dado media vuelta y caminaba velozmente.

* * *

Cuando Regina termino su turno en el restaurante solo quería dormirse, dejarse caer en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Le dolían las piernas por el ejercicio de esa mañana y andar de arriba abajo en la cafetería no le había ayudado mucho. La morena dejo la bolsa con comida sobre la barra de la cocina, si Emma tenía hambre podía calentar la comida en el microondas.

Regina camino a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no quería ver a Emma, se sentía irritada. No tuvo ningún pensamiento en todo el día que no fuera como Emma se estaría divirtiendo comiendo donas junto al tal Graham. No sabía que estaba pasando con ella o porque se sentía tan molesta pensando en que alguien se fijara en la rubia. Sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse pero Graham parecía un idiota y Emma no se merecía un idiota; Emma era buena persona y alguien muy inteligente y servicial que se merecía a un príncipe azul salido de un cuento de hadas. Tal vez era eso, estaba agradecida con Emma, por todo lo que había hecho por ella y quería que tuviera lo mejor.

Regina se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó sobre la cama notando que había un par de bolsas encima. Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó para mirar su contenido. Claramente era bolsas de centro comercial y dentro había casi diez blusas casuales de colores básicos, cuatro jeans de diferentes estilos y colores y por último, en la bolsa más pequeña había conjuntos de lencería que parecían de su talla. Todo era bastante lindo y de buen gusto.

Una nota estaba al lado de las bolsas con su nombre en ella. Regina abrió la nota y sonrió al leer su contenido.

"Espero que todo sea de tu agrado y de tu talla." –Emma.

No dejaba de sorprenderse con todo lo que Emma era capaz de hacer por ella. La morena se sentía protegida por ella, y la rubia merecía más que mentiras de su parte. Pero ella no podía decirle nada, Emma era policía y no podía arriesgarse. Le gustara o no, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible si no quería que los problemas la alcanzaran.

Pero antes, le regresaría a Emma todo el dinero que en ella había gastado y le daría las gracias para luego irse de su vida esperando que para la rubia de ojos lindos solo fuera un recuerdo de su buena acción social.

Lamentablemente, no vería su sueldo hasta dentro de dos semanas y eso era demasiado tiempo. Y considerando que la ropa que Emma le había comprado era bastante cara, su sueldo se le iría solo en eso y no podría alquilar un departamento propio. Tal vez era momento de pedir ayuda.

Regina caminó a la sala y tomo el teléfono. Era tan raro que Emma tuviera teléfono fijo en esos tiempos en donde el celular dominaba la comunicación. La morena marco rápidamente el número que se había aprendido de memoria y espero a que le respondieran.

—Hola, soy yo… Necesitamos vernos.

— _¿Qué necesitas?_ — Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Principalmente, un poco de dinero y algunas de mis cosas que te llevaste la última vez.

— _Ok, pásame la dirección y nos vemos mañana._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero y les guste. Se que es corto para lo que tuvieron que esperar, pero les prometo que luego les compensare. Tratare de actualizar cada semana, pero les pido que me tengan paciencia.**

 **Ya para terminar, he decidido hacer como un pequeño Q &A en cada capitulo. Así que si tienen dudas se las responderé siempre y cuando no hagan spoilers sobre la historia.**

 **.16: Efectivamente, el look de Regina esta inspirado en "Roni" solo en la forma de vestir para que quede con su actitud más rebelde en esta historia. El misterio de la talla de ropa y lencería sera resuelto en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Creo que es importante mencionar que en la historia Regina es más joven que Emma. Lo mencionare más adelante en algún capitulo pero es importante que lo sepan.**

 **Sin más por el momento, gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios (me encanta leerlos) y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

Regina se colocó la chaqueta encima de su uniforme del restaurante, preparándose para salir. Lorna y ella eran las únicas que quedaban dentro del negocio y se habían encargado de limpiar todo. Ambas mujeres salieron del restaurante y se despidieron alzando la mano. Regina observo a Lorna caminar y después ella camino hacía el callejón al lado del local. Se cruzó de brazos sintiendo el frio de la noche y busco con la mirada a quien estaba esperando.

—¡Vaya! Nunca pensé verte en uniforme de mesera.

Regina giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el cabello esponjado, desordenado y pelirrojo de la mujer que había hablado. Una mujer alta, de tez blanca, delgada y con una gran sonrisa.

—Toma una foto, no durara mucho — Respondió la morena en un tono molesto.

—Tranquila — La mujer levanto las manos — Era solo una broma.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Hola hermana, ¿Cómo estás?...Yo, muy bien, gracias por preguntar — Respondió la mujer en tono sarcástico.

—Perdón Zelena, estoy nerviosa… Hace poco unos hombres vinieron a buscarme al trabajo. Se están acercando.

—Entonces, no creo que nos debamos de ver aquí en la calle. ¿En dónde te estas quedando?

—Con alguien que conocí cuando llegue aquí… Me asaltaron y me dejaron sin nada, por eso te pedí el dinero y la ropa — Explicó Regina — Emma, la chica con la que me estoy quedando, me ayudo y me ofreció su departamento.

—¡Wow! Aún queda gente buena en este mundo.

—Sí, ella es grandiosa pero solo hay un problema.

—¿Qué cosa? — Zelena arqueo una ceja.

—Es policía…

—¡¿Estás loca?! — Exclamó su hermana — ¿Quieres que te descubran o qué?

—Por eso te pedí el dinero Zelena, para pagarle lo que me ha prestado y poderme salir de su departamento.

—Aquí lo tengo todo — Dijo Zelena señalando su bolso — La ropa la tengo en el coche… También te compré un teléfono de pre-pago para que te puedas comunicar.

—Gracias, enserio — Regina se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse.

* * *

Emma llego al departamento y encendió las luces, sorprendida de que Regina no estuviera en casa. La rubia camino hasta la habitación de Regina y asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta comprobando que la morena no estaba ahí. Emma se rasco la cabeza y decidió salir del departamento para caminar hasta el restaurante y buscar a Regina.

Era muy raro que aún no hubiera llegado cuando ya había pasado una hora desde que su turno termino. Emma estaba preocupada, pero no haría suposiciones hasta llegar al restaurante y comprobar si Regina estaba ahí.

La rubia se cerró la chaqueta al salir del edificio y camino a paso veloz mirando hacía todos lados en busca de Regina. Emma observo el restaurante a una cuadra de distancia y apresuro más el paso. Cuando llego a la puerta del restaurante se detuvo y con el ceño fruncido dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar a la altura del callejón en donde se encontraba Regina hablando con una mujer pelirroja.

—¡Emma! — Exclamó Regina sorprendida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es tarde — Respondió la rubia acercándose lentamente a ella, sin quitar la vista de la mujer pelirroja. Regina abrió la boca para responder pero no puedo — ¿Quién es ella?

La actitud de Emma, cautelosa y un poco molesta, paralizó a Regina e hizo que Zelena arqueara una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Soy Zelena — Se presentó ella — Soy su hermana.

—¿Su hermana?

—Es mi media hermana — Explicó Regina.

—Tú me dijiste que no conocías a nadie aquí.

—No vivo aquí… — Se adelantó Zelena — Viaje hasta aquí para verla y traerle unas cosas que me pidió.

—Creo que será mejor que esto lo continuemos en el departamento — Dijo Emma pasando su vista de una mujer a la otra.

Regina asintió y siguió a la rubia seguida por Zelena, quien se detuvo al lado de su auto.

—Iré en el auto — Informó ella.

—Solo son cinco cuadras por esta calle — Informó Regina — Te vemos allá.

Zelena asintió y subió a su auto para comenzar a conducir. Emma y Regina comenzaron a caminar, ambas en silencio y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas respectivamente.

—¿Por qué nunca mencionaste nada? — Preguntó Emma rompiendo el hielo — Si tu hermana vino hasta acá en auto, quiere decir que vive bastante cerca.

—Es algo muy complicado — Respondió Regina — Yo no sabía que tenía una hermana hasta hace un año. Mi madre abandono a Zelena, la dejo en una casa hogar tres años antes de que se casara con mi padre… Yo me entere que ella existía y decidí buscarla y hemos sido algo cercanas desde entonces.

—¿Tus padres saben que viniste hasta acá?

—Emma, es algo muy complicado y no quiero hablar de eso, por favor — Le dijo la morena con ojos suplicantes.

Emma decidió ceder con su interrogatorio y observaron como Zelena bajaba del auto con una pequeña maleta en la mano. Las tres chicas entraron al edificio y el silencio predomino en todo el trayecto al departamento.

—Es lindo — Comentó la pelirroja cuando estuvo dentro.

—Gracias — Respondió Emma cerrando la puerta detrás de ella — Siéntate, ponte cómoda por favor.

Zelena obedeció a la rubia y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Me podrías dar el dinero? — Susurró Regina acercándose a su hermana. Zelena asintió y saco de su bolso un sobre amarillento y se lo entrego a Regina. La morena observo el contenido y saco unos cuantos billetes y los metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después giro hacia la rubia, que se estaba quitando su chaqueta roja para ponerla sobre el respaldo del sofá — Emma, aquí esta lo que me has prestado y por el tiempo que me dejaste quedarme — Informó ella estirando la mano con el sobre — Espero que sea suficiente.

Emma frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos dejando a Regina con el brazo extendido.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Te dije que te iba a pagar todo y en cuanto tuviera dinero me iba a ir de aquí — La morena se encogió de hombros — Solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que digo.

—Sabes que eso no es necesario…

—Lo es — Interrumpió Regina agitando su brazo para insistir en que Emma tomara el sobre — Hiciste mucho por mí, y te lo agradezco. Así que estoy pagando mis deudas.

—¿Y a dónde iras? — Emma dejo caer los brazos y se acercó unos pasos hacía la morena.

—Buscaré un lugar pequeño en donde me pueda quedar.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Regina enarco las cejas y miro a la rubia de ojos lindos sin entender nada. Zelena, que observaba todo manteniéndose callado, hizo el mismo gesto y Emma pudo notar el gran parecido que había entre ellas.

—No voy a permitir que no me dejes pagarte — Insistió Regina.

—No hablo de eso… Hablo de que no tienes que irte — La morena arrugo la frente ante las palabras de Emma — Puedes quedarte aquí, y puedes ayudarme a pagar los servicios y con la mitad de los gastos. Sería como si pagaras renta pero mucho más barato.

Emma se sorprendió así misma cuando escucho y asimilo las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca. Pero no quería que Regina se fuera, quería ayudarla y que mejor que reducir un poco sus gastos. La rubia no tenía ningún problema en que ella estuviera en el departamento, la habitación en la que se quedaba no estaba destinada para nada más y el lugar era demasiado grande para ella sola.

Regina recogió el brazo que había tenido extendido durante todo ese tiempo y apretó el sobre con ambas manos tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra. Pero simplemente observo a la rubia quien la miraba con ojos casi suplicantes y con una mueca que parecía una pequeña sonrisa.

Si se quedaba con Emma, corría el peligro de ser descubierta y estar en un lugar fijo hacía que fuera más fácil de encontrar. Sin embargo, ella no quería irse, se sentía demasiado cómoda en ese lugar, se sentía protegida y Emma le agradaba bastante y sabía que ahorraría bastante dinero con el trato que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, quedarse y ahorrar lo más que pudiera para después seguir avanzando.

Regina volteó a ver a su hermana sintiendo que estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Zelena la miraba esperando que su hermana diera la respuesta adecuada: _No._ Regina no podía quedarse junto a una policía y arriesgarse solo por aceptar una propuesta de alguien que apenas conocía pero que había resultado ser su salvadora.

—¿Qué dices? — Insistió Emma.

La morena regreso la vista hacía Emma y respiro profundo mientras todas las respuestas posibles circulaban sin control por su cabeza.

—Está bien — Respondió ella haciendo que Zelena abriera los ojos como platos y que Emma sonriera — Creo que tomare tu propuesta solo por un tiempo.

—No hay prisa… Te puedes quedar lo que quieras.

Regina sonrió pero en cuanto miro a su hermana, la sonrisa desaparecio.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa y regreso — Informó la morena — Ya no aguanto este uniforme.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y Regina camino hacía su habitación. Zelena y Emma se miraron durante unos segundos y cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse desviaron la mirada.

—¿Quieres una taza de café? — Preguntó la rubia mientras caminaba hacía la cafetera.

—¿Por qué haces eso? — Preguntó Zelena girando sobre el banco para poder mirar a Emma.

—Solo quería ser amable y ofrecerte una bebida.

—No me refiero al café — Respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos — ¿Por qué ayudas tanto a mi hermana? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

—No busco nada a cambio. Simplemente creo que es importante ayudar a alguien que lo necesita — Emma pulso el botón de encendido y escucho el chisporroteo que anunciaba que el café estaba siendo preparado. Acto seguido dio media vuelta recargándose en la cocineta para mirar a Zelena — Si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría que alguien me ayudara y fuera amable conmigo.

—No creo que sea solo por eso… Es demasiado arriesgado tener una desconocida en casa simplemente por querer ayudar — Zelena entrecerró los ojos — Te contrataron para que la cuidaras, ¿Cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? — Peguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Zelena se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la rubia.

—No sé quién seas Emma, o cuales sean tus intenciones Pero debo advertirte algo — El tono de la pelirroja era cauteloso y estaba tan cerca de Emma que la rubia podía sentir su perfume — Regina solo te va a traer puros problemas. No es una chica indefensa que rescataste en la calle, es una bolsa llena de líos que metiste a tu casa y que no vas a poder sacar tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas de tu hermana? — Emma estaba sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Porque es mi hermana, y sé que siempre es problemas. Ellos nunca traen nada bueno…

—¿A qué te refieres con _"ellos"_?

—Huele a café — Dijo Regina anunciando su regreso a la cocina — Yo quiero una taza — La morena se detuvo al observar la cercanía de las dos chicas y levanto una ceja — ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—De nada importante — Se apresuró a responder Zelena — Le estaba pidiendo que te cuidara mucho y diciéndole que me encantaría tomar una taza de café pero que tengo que irme… Me queda un largo camino de vuelta a casa.

—Deberías pasar la noche en un hotel — La morena se acercó a ambas chicas — No quiero que manejes de noche.

—No te preocupes, me siento bien para manejar… Ten encendido el teléfono que te acabo de dar y te avisare cuando llegue a casa.

—Está bien… Pero por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Zelena asintió y camino hacia la barra para tomar su bolso y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Su hermana camino detrás y al llegar a la salida ambas se dieron un abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho — Susurró Zelena.

—Lo hare — Le respondió Regina.

Antes de pasar por la puerta, la pelirroja le dedico una mirada a Emma y la rubia se cruzó de brazos escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Zelena en su cabeza: _"Regina es una bolsa llena de líos, solo te traerá problemas"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo recién salidito de mi cerebro! Espero y les guste. Y también espero que me dejen sus comentarios con sugerencias, reclamos y opiniones. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que solo muy pocas personas comentan y la verdad me pone un poco triste porque su apoyo es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

Emma estaba en el sofá abrazando sus piernas con la barbilla recargada en las rodillas. Su vista estaba fija en la televisión apagada y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

La rubia levanto su cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro como Regina se acercaba a ella.

—Insomnio — Respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Y tú?

—Creo que todo el asunto de Zelena me dijo inquieta — Respondió la morena — ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? — Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza señalando la ventana de la escalera de incendios.

Emma asintió y se levantó del sofá para caminar al lado de Regina hasta la escalera de incendios. Regina salió por la ventana primero seguida por la rubia y ambas chicas se sentaron en la escalera sintiendo el aire frio de la ciudad golpear sus rostros.

Regina se cruzó de brazos sintiendo que su pijama no era lo mejor para cubrirse del frio y Emma recargo los codos en sus rodillas inclinándose hacia delante.

—Zelena se preocupa mucho por ti — Comentó la rubia.

—A pesar de que tenemos poco contacto ella siempre me ayuda — Respondió Regina.

—¿Y por qué no acudiste a ella desde un inicio?

—Ella tiene una vida Emma. No podía llegar de un momento a otro y arruinarle todo. Ella tiene un esposo y una pequeña hija, ambos de llaman Robín — Regina sonrió recordando la foto del rostro de la pequeña que Zelena le había mostrado cuando se conocieron — No quería meterla en problemas.

—Y entonces preferiste venir a una ciudad desconocida.

—Reconozco que no fue mi más brillante plan.

—Tú me dijiste que estabas huyendo de ti misma — Emma miro a la morena a los ojos — Pero yo creo que huyes de algo más.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Regina con nerviosismo.

—Creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo Regina… Y no me gusta para nada.

—Claro que no Emma… Solamente soy una chica que quiso cambiar de vida — La morena se encogió de hombros — No fue mi intención que me robaran el primer día y terminar viviendo contigo… Pero si tanto te molesta siempre puedo irme.

—No quiero que te vayas — Se apresuró a decir la rubia — Simplemente quiero que confíes en mí. Que puedas decirme lo que quieras…

—No tengo nada que decir — Interrumpió la morena — Si lo tuviera te lo diría — Ella se levantó de la escalera — Por cierto, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por la ropa, ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Mire la talla de tu ropa — Respondió la rubia apenada — Así compre los jeans y las blusas y la chica de la tienda me dijo que por la talla que usabas la ropa interior debería de quedarte.

—Bueno. Gracias por eso.

—Iba a comprarte zapatos también, pero no supe que numero. Y como siempre usas tus botas no pude ver qué número eran.

—Esas botas y yo somos uno mismo — Dijo la morena con una sonrisa — Nací con esas botas.

Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada y sonrió ante la idea de un bebé regordete y recién nacido con las botas estilo militar de Regina.

La morena se despidió de Emma y entro al departamento dejando a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La rubia llego al trabajo sintiéndose más cansada que nunca. No había dormido más que dos horas y ni siquiera había salido a correr. Recorrió los pasillos de la estación de policías sintiendo los ojos pesados sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería al suelo dormida.

—¿Has visto a Jones? — Preguntó ella a uno de sus compañeros.

—En su oficina — Respondió él.

Emma asintió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que decía "Detective Jones" en la puerta. Ella dio un par de golpes y abrió la puerta asomándose por ella.

—¿Estas ocupado?

—¿Qué pasa amor? — Preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos claros con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sentado sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué harías si tu esposa escuchara que le dices amor a cualquier chica? — Dijo la rubia entrando a la oficina

—Ella sabe que la única especial es ella — Dijo Jones sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostro — Claro, además de ti.

Emma negó con la cabeza. Killian siempre había sido bromista y ojo alegre, pero desde que había conocido a Belle, su corazón tenía dueña. La rubia había ido a la boda y se llevaba bien con ambos. Killian y ella habían estado juntos en la academia y eran buenos amigos.

—¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó él — Además de cuestionarme sobre mi matrimonio.

—Necesito tu ayuda para investigar a alguien.

—¿Quién — Él levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Es una chica — Respondió la rubia sin darle mucha importancia — El problema es que solo tengo su nombre. No hay apellido o de donde viene.

—Eso será difícil Swan.

—Lo sé… Pero también sé que tú eres el mejor en esto.

—No tienes que alargarme para que te haga el favor.

Emma sonrió rodando los ojos y Jones se levantó de su escritorio.

—¿Lo harás o no?

—Consígueme una foto de la chica… Con eso y el nombre, veré que puedo hacer.

La rubia asintió y se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa para después salir de la oficina. Sabía que hacia mal al querer investigar a Regina, pero no podía quedarse con el mar de dudas que Zelena le había dejado en la cabeza. Tenía que averiguar quién era Regina en realidad.

* * *

Regina estaba recargada en la barra de la cocina comiendo un poco de helado de chocolate que había traído de una tienda a unas cuantas cuadras del restaurante. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que cada vez que comía una cucharada, cerraba los ojos emitiendo un pequeño suspiro.

El timbre sonó sacándola de su mundo de deleite hacía el chocolate y levanto una ceja mirando hacia la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar y ella se incorporó para mirar por el pasillo pensando en que Emma saldría en cualquier momento y caminaría a abrir la puerta, pero no fue así. Una vez más el timbre sonó y la morena camino titubeante hasta la puerta y la abrió con temor.

Frente a ella se encontró a un hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules y una mujer de estatura promedio (de su mismo tamaño) con el cabello corto, orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes sosteniendo un refractario de vidrio en las manos.

—¿Esta Emma en casa? — Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

La morena abrió la boca para responder pero no dijo nada porque escucho los pasos de Emma detrás de ella.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — La rubia se acercó a la puerta con un rostro bastante confundido.

—Es nuestra cena mensual, ¿Lo olvidaste? — Respondió la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Emma resopló cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Si lo había olvidado.

—Pasen — Dijo ella y Regina se movió de la puerta con torpeza sintiéndose incomoda ante esa situación.

—¿Quién es tu nueva amiga? — Preguntó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es una larga historia…Ella es Regina. Regina, ellos son mis padres.

La morena se sorprendió y se apresuró a extender su mano hacía la mujer.

—Mucho gusto, Mary Margaret — Se presentó la madre de Emma y en ese momento Regina observo el gran parecido: la misma frente y los mismos ojos.

—Es un placer conocerla.

Regina cambio su vista hacía el padre de Emma quien le sonreía y ya se estaba acercando a ella para presentarse.

—David Nolan — Se presentó él tomando la mano de la chica — ¿De dónde se conocen?

La morena soltó la mano de David con un poco de nerviosismo y miro a Emma en busca de apoyo.

—La asaltaron cuando llego a la ciudad — Respondió la rubia causando sorpresa en Regina al escuchar la verdadera historia — Yo la ayude y ahora compartimos el departamento… Pensé que sería buena idea que tuviera a alguien que la ayudara en una ciudad desconocida.

—¡Oh wow! — Exclamó su madre — Siempre has tenido ese espíritu de heroísmo al igual que tu padre.

—La educamos bien — Comentó David con orgullo.

—Su hija es una mujer excepcional — Regina sonrió — No cualquiera ayuda a una extraña sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos y seguimos con la plática? — Sugirió Mary.

Las dos chicas asintieron y David camino detrás de su esposa para ayudarla con el refractario que llevaba en las manos. Emma y Regina observaron cómo Mary se movía con naturalidad en la cocina, tomando platos y sirviendo lo que parecían pechugas de pollo con vegetales y algo de pasta.

Emma se acercó a la barra de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos mirando como su madre colocaba un plato frente a ella. Mary miro a Regina y colocó un plato al lado de Emma.

—Espero que te guste la comida — Dijo ella — Siéntate, no mordemos.

Regina no se había dado cuenta que sentía temor y eso se reflejaba en su rostro. La morena se sentó al lado de Emma y la rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba su tenedor para picar un trozo de brócoli.

Mary Margaret se sentó frente a su hija mientras David colocaba las copas para el vino y descorchaba la botella. Una vez que el vino estuvo servido, él se sentó frente a Regina y hubo un par de miradas incomodas antes de que empezaran a comer.

—Cuéntanos algo de ti Regina, ¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Mary Margaret, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hija.

—Por el momento, soy mesera en la cafetería que está a un par de cuadras de aquí — Respondió la morena mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo.

—¿No estudiaste nada?

—Mamá… — La regañó Emma.

—¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Mary con inocencia — Solo intento conocer un poco más de ella.

—No hay problema — Se apresuró a decir Regina para tranquilizar a Emma — No he estudiado nada. Cuando salí de la preparatoria no sabía que era lo que quería estudiar y aun no lo sé. Así que me estoy tomando mi tiempo.

—Eso es bueno — Comentó David — Nunca hay que apresurarse a tomar decisiones importantes en la vida.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — Volvió a preguntar la madre de Emma.

—Tengo 21 — Respondió la morena con naturalidad.

La rubia comenzó a toser sintiendo como un trozo de pollo se atoraba en su garganta. Regina definitivamente no lucia de 21 años.

—Eres bastante joven, aun tienes tiempo. — Comentó Mary con una pequeña sonrisa — Recuerdo que cuando Emma me dijo que quería ser policía como su padre, casi me caigo de la silla.

—Debió haber sido una sorpresa muy grande — Dijo la morena.

—¡Vaya que lo fue! Mi única hija tomando el riesgo de ser policía.

—Mamá — Se quejó Emma — Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso.

—Está bien — Mary levanto las manos mostrando las palmas — Ya no diré nada.

—¿Así que usted también es policía? — Preguntó Regina a David tratando de continuar con la conversación.

—Era policía — Respondió David mientras masticaba — Ahora soy agente en el FBI, pero trabajo con cosas sencillas, es más trabajo de escritorio.

—¿Por qué dejo de ser policía?

—Al poco tiempo de que Emma naciera yo tuve un accidente, bastante grave. Y Mary y yo acordamos que lo mejor sería buscar algo más tranquilo.

—Lo siento mucho — Susurró Regina.

—Es la mejor decisión. Pude ver crecer a mi hija y pasar más tiempo con mi esposa.

Mary le sonrió a su esposo cuando sintió que él deslizaba un brazo por su espalda y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al observar lo enamorados que estaban.

* * *

—Regina parece una buena chica — Comentó Mary mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Sí, se ve bastante agradable — Respondió David.

—Aunque, creo que hay algo extraño en ella — Los ojos verdes de la mujer se movían de un lado a otro — Cuando le pregunte sobre su familia no me respondió nada.

—Pues tal vez tiene una relación complicada con ellos — David se encogió de hombros — No tienes que saber todo sobre todos Mary.

—Me preocupo porque esa chica está viviendo con nuestra hija — Se defendió la morena — ¿Qué acaso tu no quieres saber con quién se relaciona Emma?

—Emma puede cuidarse sola… Así que déjala tomar sus decisiones.

—¿Qué tal si investigas un poco a la chica? — Mary miro a su esposo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Mary, no voy a usar los recursos de mi trabajo cada vez que Emma conozca a alguien.

La mujer resoplo y su esposo negó con la cabeza. Ella era tan sobreprotectora con Emma que dudaba que alguna vez dejara de entrometerse en la vida de su hija.

* * *

—Tus padres son agradables — Dijo Regina poniendo los platos en el fregadero.

—Tienen sus momentos — Se quejó Emma recargándose en la pared del otro lado del pasillo.

—Bueno. Todos los padres tienen sus ventajas y desventajas.

—Creo que conmigo la ventaja es mi padre y la desventaja mi madre — La morena sonrió ante las palabras Emma.

—Tienes suerte de tener a una madre que se preocupe por ti.

—Tienes una mala relación con la tuya, ¿Verdad?

—No quiero hablar de eso — Se apresuró a responder. Regina se acercó a Emma y miro la forma en que los ojos de la rubia se hacían pequeñitos ante el cansancio — Creo que será mejor que te vayas a descansar… Yo puedo terminar de limpiar.

—Te voy a tomar la palabra… Creo que el vino me relajó un poco — La rubia sentía que los ojos le pesaban, no había dormido nada la noche anterior y su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo el sueño perdido. Emma le sonrió a la morena a forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se detuvo a la mitad y se apresuró a regresar a la cocina — Se me había olvidado decirte… Creo que sería una buena idea registrar mi número en tu teléfono para cualquier emergencia. Al igual que registrar tu número en el mío.

Regina miro a la rubia y tartamudeo un poco antes de responderle.

—Claro — Dijo ella no muy convencida de la idea.

Emma saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y Regina camino hasta su pequeño bolso y saco su teléfono con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ok, pon el numero aquí — Dijo Emma entregándole su teléfono.

Regina obedeció tomando el teléfono de la rubia con manos temblorosas. Cada digito que presionaba en la pantalla la hacía plantearse si era una buena idea. La morena le regreso el teléfono a Emma y ella lo tomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora solo falta una cosa — Emma colocó su teléfono entre sus manos apuntando la cámara hacia la morena — Sonríe — Indico ella.

Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y la rubia tomo la foto. Después tomo el celular de la morena e ingreso todos sus datos en el, junto con una fotografía de ella sacando la lengua y haciendo una cara graciosa.

* * *

—Aquí tienes — Emma dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Killian un pequeño sobre color manila.

—¿Es la foto de la chica? — Preguntó él inclinándose hacía el escritorio para tomar el sobre.

—Espero que sirva.

Killian saco la fotografía del sobre y observo a la chica de tez clara y cabello oscuro, con una incómoda sonrisa y ojos cafés.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Regina — Respondió la rubia mirando la fotografía de la morena sobre el escritorio del detective.

—Veré que puedo encontrar amor… No será nada fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la tardanza pero estaba tratando de desenvolver lo mejor que puedo la historia. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que piensan y si le** **s esta gustando como esta tomando su curso.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que sigan dejando sus Reviews, hay que hacer que esta historia llegue a mas personas. Así que si les gusta recomiendenla.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina estiro los brazos lo más que su cuerpo lo permitió y emitió un suave gemido, parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente. La morena ladeo la cabeza y observo el reloj que tenía el la mesita de noche junto a su cama y sonrió. Se sentía bastante bien despertar tarde. Regina solo tenía un día libre cada dos semanas así que lo aprovecharía bastante.

Se levantó de la cama y estiro sus brazos una vez más y se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de salir de su habitación. Caminó por el corredor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y busco a Emma con la mirada. En la cocina había café recién hecho y una taza son restos de la cafeína sobre la barra.

La morena frunció el ceño y suspiro. Emma ya se había ido y ella no la había escuchado. Decidió meterse a la ducha y darse un largo baño. Cuando estuvo en su habitación miro el closet fijamente observando su ropa – la que Emma le había comprado y la que Zelena le había llevado – pensando en que debería usar.

Durante su ducha se le había ocurrido pasar a la estación donde Emma trabajaba e invitarla a comer. Se decidió por un par de ajustados jean negros un poco rasgados, una blusa de gasa color vino de manga larga y por su puesto sus botas negras y su chaqueta de piel. Se acomodó el cabello pasándose las manos por el y se puso un poco de maquillaje y lápiz labial.

Salió del departamento y tomo un taxi hasta la estación de policías. El cielo estaba algo nublado y los rayos del sol se escurrían entre las nubes, el viento era fresco y las personas caminaban por las calles apresuradamente.

Cuando la morena llego a la estación se tomó un par de segundos para reacomodar su cabello mientras miraba su reflejo en la puerta. Caminó por los pasillos buscando a Emma con la vista, pero no tuvo suerte.

—Disculpe — Hablo la morena a un oficial que estaba sentado tras un escritorio de metal — Estoy buscando a Emma Swan.

El oficial no respondió, simplemente señalo con su dedo sin quitar la vista de la computadora. Regina miro en dirección a donde el dedo del policía le había apuntado y pudo ver a la rubia charlando animadamente con un par de hombres. Uno le era familiar, era el que se había acercado a Emma el día en que ella la acompaño al parque; el otro era de cabello oscuro, alto y con una pinta de chico malo que probablemente no debería tener ningún policía.

Lo que a Regina más le sorprendió fue la ropa que Emma estaba usando. Llevaba una falta algo ampona que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, usaba una blusa formal a cuadros de manga larga y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras que contrastaban con sus zapatos de tacón del mismo color. La rubia llevaba larga melena suelta y un brillo labial bastante tenue.

La morena observo como el hombre de cabello oscuro le decía algo a Emma e instantáneamente los tres voltearon hacía Regina. La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia ella con un rostro sorprendido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó la rubia.

—Solo quería invitarte a comer — Respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

Regina se sintió un poco incomoda y molesta a la vez. Parecía como si Emma no quisiera tenerla ahí, como si su presencia le molestara.

—Es mi día libre — La morena se encogió de hombros y miro a Emma de arriba abajo ante su aparente silencia — Te ves bien.

—Tuve una junta importante y requería de otro tipo de atuendo.

La morena asintió y ambas se quedaron ahí de pie, mirándose sin saber que decir.

—Lamento haber venido — Dijo Regina — Debí haberte llamado antes y asegurarme que no estuvieras ocupada.

—Tranquila… Dame solo un segundo y nos vamos. La comida suena bien — La rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma camino hasta el fondo de la sala y tomo su chaqueta roja. Acto seguido camino hasta el detective Jones y Graham.

—¿En que estas metida Swan? — Preguntó Killian. Había reconocido a la chica, era la misma de la foto que Emma le había entregado.

—Hablamos luego — Respondió la rubia — Si algo surge llama a mi celular.

Emma volvió al lado de Regina y ambas salieron de la estación en silencio. Ambas caminaron un par de cuadras hasta el auto de la rubia, pero ninguna dijo nada.

—Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera — Se disculpó Emma — Simplemente todo me tomo por sorpresa.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo debí de haberte avisado que venía… Es solo que creí que era una buena idea invitarte a comer para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí…

—Hey — Emma puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Regina — Esta bien… — La morena se quedó observando a la rubia de ojos lindos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía bastante hermosa — Ahora, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar a comer?

—Estaba pensando en llevarte a la cafetería… Sé que no es gran cosa pero pensé que te gustaría conocer el lugar. Además tienen unas hamburguesas deliciosas.

—Me agrada la idea.

* * *

—¡Hola chica! — Saludo Lorna animadamente — Sé que no puedes estar lejos de mí pero es primer día que tienes libre desde que entraste a trabajar.

—Solo quería presentarte a alguien — Dijo la morena con una sonrisa — Ella es Emma — La rubia levanto la mano a forma de saludo — Y le hable sobre las deliciosas hamburguesas de Saúl — Regina se encogió de hombros — Así que comeros un par.

—Gusto en conocerte chica, Regina me ha hablado mucho de ti — Lorna extendió una mano hacia la rubia y esta la tomo dándole un apretón.

Emma sonrió tímidamente ante la idea de que Regina hablaba de ella en el trabajo, le produjo un extraño placer que no esperaba.

—Igualmente — Respondió Emma.

—Pasen a sentarse, en un momento enviare sus hamburguesas.

Ambas chichas asintieron y caminaron hasta una mesa en el rincón de la cafetería. Se sentaron frente a frente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lorna parece bastante agradable — Comentó Emma.

—Es una mujer bastante ruda pero tiene un gran corazón.

—Aquí tienen sus hamburguesas — Interrumpió Lorna — Espero que las disfruten.

Las chicas sonrieron en agradecimiento y comenzaron a comer. Emma sintió que sus papilas gustativas bailaron en el primer bocado, era una hamburguesa realmente buena. Regina sonrió al ver que la rubia soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer y cerraba los ojos.

No hablaron un mucho, ambas estaban concentradas en la comida y Regina no podía evitar pensar en porque la situación se estaba tornando tan incómoda. Desde el momento en que se le ocurrió aparecer en la estación de policías, todo había cambiado. La actitud de Emma era diferente y la morena sabía que algo más estaba pasando.

—Creo que estoy enamorada.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Regina levantando la vista del plato.

—De las hamburguesas — Respondió la rubia.

El rostro de Regina se relajó y respiro profundo. De pronto se había sentido confundida y a la vez molesta por el comentario de Emma.

—Espero que les hayan gustado las hamburguesas — Dijo Lorna acercándose a ellas — Y por cortesía de la casa les traigo un poco de pay de manzana — La mujer puso dos pequeños platos con un trozo de pay en ellos — Espero que te guste tanto como las hamburguesas Emma, esta es mi receta especial.

—Muchas gracias — La rubia sonrió — Se ve realmente delicioso.

Lorna sonrió y miro a Regina quien aún estaba con la mirada fija en Emma y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Estas bien chica?

—Si — Se apresuró a responder la morena mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro — Necesito usar el sanitario.

Regina se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y camino hasta el baño, dejando a Emma y a Lorna mirándola bastante confundidas.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cafetería? — Preguntó Emma un poco temerosa.

Ambas chicas subían por las escaleras que llevaban del estacionamiento hasta el lobby del edificio.

—Creo que estoy un poco cansada — Respondió la morena sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Segura? — La rubia arqueo una ceja.

Regina asintió y Emma la miro sin creer una sola palabra de lo que decía. Cuando ambas entraron al departamento, la rubia se quitó los zapatos de tacón y dio un largo suspiro, estaba tan desacostumbrada a usarlos que la estaban matando.

—Voy a hacer un poco de café, ¿Quieres? — Emma camino hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera.

—Me vendría mejor una taza de té — Respondió la morena quitándose la chaqueta.

—¿Manzanilla?

Regina asintió y observo a la rubia moverse por la cocina. ¡Dios! Se veía bastante bien en falda. Sus piernas torneadas bajo esas medias eran bastante hipnotizantes y la falda hacia que su cintura se marcara más. La morena sacudió la cabeza y se mojó los labios con la lengua. Observo como Emma se acercaba al estéreo bajo la televisión y la rubia lo encendió sintonizando una estación de radio.

—Necesito relajarme un poco — Comentó ella ante la mirada de Regina.

La morena escucho la canción y sintió como su cuerpo le rogaba que bailara. Le encantaba esa canción. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban al escuchar "All on my mind" de Anderson East.

—Me encanta esta canción — Dijo ella en un susurro.

—Es bastante buena — Le respondió la rubia.

Regina no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música levantando los brazos y contoneando las caderas.

—Baila conmigo — Dijo acercándose a Emma.

—No, no, no… Bailar no es lo mío — La rubia dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Vamos! Dijiste que querías relajarte. Esta es una buena forma de acerco.

La morena tomó las manos de Emma y la arrastró hasta la sala sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. Regina le sonrió y levanto las manos sin soltar las de la rubia haciendo que se movieran rítmicamente. Emma soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a mover su torso gracias a los movimientos de la morena.

Regina dio media vuelta sin soltar las manos de Emma y continúo moviendo sus caderas. Emma contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y no podía evitar ver el trasero de Regina en esos ajustados jeans. La rubia sintió electricidad recorriendo su columna vertebral cuando Regina le hizo poner sus manos sobre las caderas de la morena.

Emma sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el trasero de la morena rozó accidentalmente con su pelvis. Regina se pasó las manos por el cabello y sonrió al sentir las manos de Emma recorrer su cadera hasta su cintura y al inverso.

La morena sintió cosquillas en el estómago y volvió a darse media vuelta para quedar de frente a Emma. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca y podía oler el perfume de la rubia. Emma siguió sin quitar sus manos de la cadera de Regina y la morena levanto sus manos para acomodar la melena rubia de Emma.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Regina sonrió. Eran unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban inquietamente. Los labios de Emma comenzaron a temblar de los nervios y Regina parpadeo un par de veces antes de alejarse de ella.

—Creo que iré a recostarme por un rato — Informó ella.

Emma se aclaró la garganta pero no dijo nada y solo asintió. Segundos después escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

* * *

—Estas un poco distraída hoy chica — Regina levanto la vista de los saleros para encontrarse con Lorna.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con esa linda rubia que trajiste el día de ayer — Lorna sonrió de medio lado — Es muy linda.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó la morena haciéndose la desentendida.

—Algo te pasa con ella — Lorna hizo una mueca con los labios — No eres buena ocultando cosas chica… Sobre todo con la manera en que la miras.

—Estoy algo confundida — Confesó Regina.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Regina asintió y Lorna le hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalándole la pequeña oficina que había en la esquina de la cafetería. La morena caminó seguida la mujer y Lorna cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

—Creo que estoy teniendo sentimientos por Emma.

—Dime algo que no sepa — Bromeó Lorna — ¿Estas asuntada?

—Si… Pero no por mis sentimientos — Regina se sentó en una de las sillas — De alguna manera siempre me he sentido más atraída hacia las chicas que a los chicos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—No puedo estar con Emma mientras tenga que estar huyendo.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y Lorna la tomo de las manos para levantarla de su haciendo. La mujer abrazo a la chica y acaricio su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

* * *

—Creo que estoy en problemas…

Killian levanto la vista de los papeles que sostenía en las manos para mirar a Emma que entraba en su oficina a toda prisa.

—Creo que puedo ver eso… ¿Qué te paso? — Preguntó él señalándola de arriba abajo con el dedo índice.

Emma lo fulmino con la mirada ante su comentario acerca de su atuendo. Llevaba jeans, una playera y su chaqueta, pero su cabello estaba en una desordenada coleta y las ojeras eran bastante visibles en su pálido rostro.

—No estoy de humor Killian.

—Tranquila — Dijo él levantando las manos — ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Tiene que ver con la chica que vino a buscarte ayer?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Emma puso las manos en su cadera cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

—Bueno, es la misma chica que quieres que investigue — Killian se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la rubia — ¿Qué está pasando con ella Swan?

—Es una chica a la que ayude. La estaban robando y la defendí, le ofrecí un lugar en mi departamento, pero creo que está ocultándome algo — Explicó ella — Su media hermana me hizo un comentario que me dejo bastante inquiera y es por eso que te pedí que la investigaras.

—Entiendo — Killian se cruzó de brazos — El problema es que estas preocupada por tu seguridad, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Solo tienes que echarla de tu casa.

—Ese no es mi problema…

—¿Entonces cual es Swan? ¡Basta de rodeos y habla conmigo! — Exclamó él desesperado.

—No sé cómo decirlo… — Emma estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y la voz.

—Solo dilo… Somos mejores amigos desde que usamos pañales. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Está bien… — Emma tomo largo respiro sintiendo el aire llenar sus pulmones — Creo que algo raro me pasa con Regina, creo que estoy teniendo sentimientos por ella.

Killian abrió los ojos como platos y Emma desvió la mirada al suelo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—¿Estas segura Swan? — Emma asintió — Entonces no creo que debas estar asustada.

—Killian, no me gustan las mujeres — Le recordó ella.

—¿Has estado con una mujer antes? — Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

—No…

—¿Entonces como sabes que no te gustan? — Killian se encogió de hombros — No puedes decir que algo te agrada o te desagrada si nunca lo has probado antes… Además, esa chica es ardiente — Emma rio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro — No se lo digas a Belle.

—No lo haré — Dijo la rubia levantando una mano a señal de juramento.

—Sabes que quiero que seas feliz, ¿Verdad? — Killian se acercó a Emma y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de la rubia — Pero para eso debes de abrir los ojos y ver las oportunidades. Y si esta chica es lo que quieres en este momento, no dejes que se te escape de las manos.

—Eres muy bueno cuando no estas siendo un imbécil, ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé pero no quiero que te acostumbres — Bromeó él con una sonrisa — Además, soy tu imbécil favorito.

Emma sonrió y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. El olor a cuero y perfume que ya le era tan familiar logro tranquilizarla un poco. Killian acarició la cabeza de la rubia y recargo su barbilla en ella.

—No te estoy diciendo que corras a sus brazos. Pero no te cierres a la posibilidad — Killian suspiró — Eres una cabeza dura Swan, pero tienes un buen corazón.

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo — Dijo ella separándose un poco de él.

—No te apresures, no hay que correr.

—Tengo mucho miedo Killian.

—Es normal. Te estas enfrentando a lo desconocido… Pero, ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la academia? Cuando entrenábamos por las noches en el bosque sin saber lo que se iba a aproximar o lo que iba a pasar — Emma asintió.

—Eras un cobarde que siempre se ocultaba tras de mí — Recordó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mejor tú que yo — Él se encogió de hombros — Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que no había mejor manera para superar los miedos que hacerlo por impulso. Que solo tomaría un impulso para avanzar, sin pensar en nada, y después estarías del otro lado venciendo todos tus temores… Creo que este es uno de esos momentos.

—¿Y qué pasa si por ese impulso caigo al vacío?

—Yo estaré ahí para tomar tu mano y sacarte de ahí.

Emma miro a su amigo con ternura. Estaba bastante asustada por el hecho de sentirse atraída hacia una chica. Nunca antes le había pasado, y además, no sabía que era lo que Regina ocultaba. Pero al parecer, a sus sentimientos eso no tenía importancia, solo iban creciendo más y más con el tiempo que pasaba al lado de la morena, y para eso, no había marcha atrás. Era un salto a ciegas, sin saber cuánto dolería la caída o si tropezaría antes de llegar al otro lado.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece la lucha interna de las chicas? ¿Creen que se animaran a dar el paso?**

 **PD: Si se quieren imaginar mejor el momento del baile, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción.**

 **PD2: Me gustaría hacer un "Preguntas y Respuestas" para el siguiente capitulo. Así que si tienen preguntas sobre la historia o incluso sobre mi, dejenlas en sus comentarios y trataré de responderlas todas. Siempre es bueno crear una conexión con las personas :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y ahí tenía todos mis documentos, pero por suerte se salvaron. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que lo disfruten porque ya se viene lo bueno (muajajaja).**

 **Contestando a sus preguntas del capítulo anterior:**

 **Guest y Ruth maria: Esas respuestas están a punto de ser reveladas en los siguientes capítulos, así que no haré spoilers**

 **mayeli85: Tengo 20 años y soy de México (Del estado de Durango)**

 **Espero sus comentarios (porque han sido muy pocos y después no me dan ganas de escribir) y si gustan dejarme sus preguntitas con gusto las responderé.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Emma bebió él último sorbo en su taza de café y la dejo en el fregadero, se acomodó la chaqueta y caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo para tomar las llaves de su auto. Escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo y abrió la puerta apresurándose a salir.

Cuando Regina llego a la cocina, Emma ya se había ido. La morena soltó un resoplido y camino al sofá para tomar su chaqueta.

Ya eran varios días iguales, Regina y la rubia solo se veían en las noches y compartían un saludo antes de que Emma se encerrará en su habitación. La morena estaba enloqueciendo ante su actitud y no podía evitar pensar en que Emma había descubierto algo acerca de su pasado y que en cualquier momento la echaría de ahí.

Emma subió a su auto y apretó el volante con fuerza, apenas había logrado salir del departamento sin tenerse que topar con Regina. La rubia tenía miedo, miedo de estar con ella a solas y no poder controlar todo lo que aquella chica la hacía sentir. Tenía que seguirlo ocultando mientras averiguaba quien era en verdad Regina, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos sin saber nada más que el nombre de la morena.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde su plática con Killian, y aunque sabía que él tenía razón, ella aún no estaba segura de todo lo que implicaba que le gustara una chica. La rubia encendió su auto y salió del estacionamiento del edificio, se detuvo en la entrada y miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no viniera ningún coche. Al mirar hacía su lado derecho la vio ahí, caminando con el uniforme de la cafetería y el cabello recogido, con sus botas y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Regina era hermosa, y se podía notar incluso a varios metros de distancia.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza al escuchar un claxon detrás de ella. Otro auto quería salir del estacionamiento y ella le estaba impidiendo el paso. Emma se apresuró a salir y condujo hacia la estación de policías con una sola imagen en mente: Regina.

* * *

Una semana después…

Regina le había pedido a Lorna salir temprano del trabajo explicándole la situación con Emma y esperando poder verla por unos momentos antes de que decidiera encerrarse en su habitación. Lorna le había sonreído y le había dado un pay de manzana con una sonrisa _"Dile que tú lo hiciste para ella"_ le había dicho la mujer.

La morena coloco el pay sobre la barra de la cocina y desato su cabello de la coleta que llevaba. Se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó sobre el sofá. El tiempo fue justo perfecto, pues segundos después Emma entro distraídamente por la puerta y cuando observo a la morena sonriéndole la rubia se quedó pasmada.

—Hola — Saludó Regina con una sonrisa.

—Hola — Respondió la rubia con incomodidad — Estaré en mi habitación.

—Emma, espera — La morena se acercó varios pasos hacia Emma y la rubia dio media vuelta para regresar hacía ella — No sé qué te está pasando, pero no me gusta esto.

—¿De qué hablas? — Emma se hizo la desentendida y camino hasta la morena.

—Hablo de que has estad evitándome por más de una semana y ni siquiera sé que hice para merecerlo.

—Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo — Emma desvió la mirada hacía el suelo y Regina supo que estaba mintiendo.

—Vamos Emma — La morena le tomo la mano con delicadeza — ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que pasa? — Emma se quedó pasmada y miro esos ojos castaños que le estaban quitando el sueño — Bueno, si no quieres decirme está bien, pero deja de evitarme por favor.

—Lo siento…

—No importa — Interrumpió Regina con una sonrisa — Te hice un pay de manzana, con la receta secreta de Lorna, espero que te guste.

—No tenías que hacerlo — Emma dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quise hacerlo — Regina extendió el brazo para tomar el pay y deslizarlo por la barra hasta Emma. La morena metió un dedo tomando un poco del relleno y lo acerco a los labios de Emma — Pruébalo, enserio esta rico.

Cuando Emma deslizo sus labios por el dedo de Regina, la sensación de calor fue creciendo en sus cuerpos y los ojos de ambas estaban mirándose como si un imán los atrajera.

—Esta delicioso — Susurró la rubia con la voz ronca.

Regina le sonrió tratando de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas y camino a tomar un cuchillo y un par de platos. Ambas chicas se sentaron frente a la barra y comenzaron a comer una rebana de pay, y aunque no hablaron mucho, Regina se sintió complacida al tener a Emma a su lado por más de 5 segundos.

* * *

Emma había despertado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y por alguna razón se sentía más relajada. Se levantó de la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras miraba el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche. Ya era tarde para ir a correr pero alcanzaba a preparar el desayuno antes de irse a la estación.

Salió de su habitación arrastrando sus pies descalzos por la duela del piso y camino hasta la habitación de Regina. La rubia se detuvo en seco cuando encontró la puerta entreabierta y a Regina de espaldas a ella. La morena llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color blanco, y se inclinaba sobre la cama para alcanzar su uniforme. Emma se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el cuerpo de Regina, tan perfecto y torneado. Cuando el uniforme de Regina había cubierto su cuerpo, Emma se aclaró la garganta y dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación. Regina volteo hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días! — La morena caminó hacia Emma — ¿Puedes cerrarme la cremallera? — Preguntó ella dándole la espalda a la rubia mientras se sujetaba el cabello con las manos (aunque no era muy necesario gracias a su corto cabello).

La rubia asintió aunque Regina no pudiera verla y subió la cremallera lentamente conteniendo la necesidad de acariciar la piel olivácea de la morena.

—Voy a preparar tostadas francesas y café, ¿Quieres? — Preguntó la rubia una vez que Regina se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo hoy, vamos a tener inventario y esas cosas — Respondió la morena haciendo un gesto de desagrado — Así que ya me tengo que ir. Emma asintió y Regina le sonrió mientras se paraba en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, un beso que estuvo demasiado cerca de sus labios — Nos vemos en la noche.

* * *

La rubia estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada fija en la televisión y el control remoto en la mano. Estaba concentrada en buscar una buena película en Netflix. Tenía un tazón de palomitas en la mesa de centro y dos copas con vino, solo esperaba a que Regina se le uniera.

La morena había ido a su habitación a quitarse el uniforme. Había llegado más tarde de lo usual debido al trabajo y Emma le había ofrecido la opción de una película y vino para ayudarla a relajarse.

El timbre del departamento sonó un par de veces y Emma frunció el ceño antes de levantarse del sofá y caminar hacía la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con el rostro familiar de la media hermana de Regina quien la saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Esta mi hermana en casa?

Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la pelirroja ya estaba dentro del departamento.

—Regina — La rubia la llamó alzando la voz — Parece que tienes visita.

Zelena pasó por la sala observando la televisión y la mesa de centro. Tomó un puño de palomitas con la mano y después camino hasta la barra de la cocina para sentarse en uno de los bancos.

—Parece que llegue en mal momento — Comentó ella mirando a Emma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Regina caminando apresuradamente hacia su hermana.

—Necesito hablar contigo — Respondió Zelena despreocupadamente — En privado.

Regina miro a Emma quien las observaba en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—Podemos ir a la plaza que está a un par de cuadras — Dijo la morena.

—Es tarde — Interrumpió Emma — No creo que sea buena idea que salgan a esta hora.

—No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos solas — El tonó de Zelena le dejo claro a Emma que no podía intervenir.

—Tranquila — Dijo Regina acercándose a la rubia — Vamos a estar bien.

Emma asintió y observo como las hermanas salían del apartamento y dejo escapar un suspiro. Camino hasta la ventana de la escalera de incendios y salió observando como Regina y Zelena caminaban hasta la plaza. No podría escuchar nada y muy apenas podía verlas, pero se quedaría ahí por si había problemas.

* * *

—¿Qué es tan urgente? — Preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana en la fría banca de metal.

—Te siguen buscando — Respondió Zelena sin mirar a su hermana — Llegaron a mi casa ayer un par de hombres preguntando por ti. Por suerte nadie estaba en casa más que yo y simplemente les dije que no sabía nada de ti.

—Pensé que se habían detenido — Susurró Regina bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Nunca se detendrán Regina,.. Tú lo sabes — Zelena miro a su hermana — Necesitas hacer algo o te encontraran, y sabes que no va a terminar bien.

—No puedo irme ahora…

—¿Por qué no? — La pelirroja arqueo una ceja y se acomodó en la banca para poder mirar mejor a Regina. La morena no le respondió pero su hermana lo supo — Es por la rubia, ¿Verdad?

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella — Confesó la morena mirando a Zelena.

—¿Estás loca Regina? ¡No puedes hacer eso!...

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! — Dijo la morena — No puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo, pero simplemente paso.

—Entonces, si en verdad la quieres, tienes más razones para irte… La estas poniendo en peligro.

—¿Crees que me van a encontrar?

—Me sorprende que aún no lo hayan hecho — Zelena tomo la mano de su hermana — No pongas a más personas en peligro Regina. Yo soy tu hermana y voy a estar contigo y además no creo que sean capaces de hacerme daño. Pero no creo que se detengan en lastimar a la rubia si con eso te pueden encontrar.

—Dame dos semanas… Tengo que arreglar todo — Respondió la morena con un nudo en la garganta — Te llamaré para decirte a donde iré.

* * *

Emma observo como las chicas regresaban al departamento y entro por la ventana cuando las observo entrar al edificio. Se sentó en el sofá y tomo el tazón de palomitas para comer algunas. Minutos después la puerta del departamento se abrió y las hermanas entraban aliviadas por el calor dentro de la habitación.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Emma observando a Regina que tenía los ojos rojos.

La morena asintió y le dedico una sonrisa forzada antes de caminar hacía el pasillo para entrar al cuarto de baño.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y la rubia observo como Zelena caminaba para sentarse a su lado.

—No escuchaste mis advertencias — Susurró la pelirroja.

—No estoy segura de que sean advertencias cuando no me dices en que peligro estoy — Le respondió Emma del mismo modo.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente y tomarías un "estas en peligro" como un peligro inminente, pero después de todo eres rubia — Zelena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no me dices en que peligro estoy? — Insistió la rubia ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Zelena.

—Regina es como un fuego artificial. Es hermosa y brillante, con esos bellos ojos y esa sonrisa cautivadora, pero si estas demasiado cerca cuando se enciende te puede quemar la cara… Es peligrosa, y lastima a las personas que quiere…

—¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó Regina regresando a la sala.

—Solo estaba recomendándole a Emma una buena película para que vean juntas — Zelena se levantó del sofá — Pero creo que es hora de irme.

—Pensé que te quedarías a cenar — La morena frunció el ceño.

—En otro momento… Tengo que volver a casa.

Zelena se acercó a su hermana y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y le dedico una mirada a la rubia antes de salir del departamento.

Regina caminó para sentarse a un lado de Emma y se miraron, ambas se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y enfocaron la vista en el televisor.

* * *

Las tres de la mañana, probablemente se arrepentiría cuando llegara la hora de ir a trabajar. Regina estaba sentada en la escalera de incendios con las piernas abrazadas al pecho y su barbilla en las rodillas. Su vista estaba perdida entre las luces de la ciudad y su mente divagaba por las palabras que su hermana le había dicho horas antes. Tenía que irse, lo sabía, pero la idea de dejar a Emma le partía el corazón.

—¿Insomnio? — Regina giro la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la rubia y asintió mientras Emma se sentaba a su lado — ¿Estas bien?

—Necesitaba pensar un poco — Respondió la morena con voz ronca.

—¿Todo bien con Zelena? Desde que hablaste con ella estas un poco extraña.

—Todo bien, simplemente me hizo pensar en algunas cosas — Regina recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Emma y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es sorprendente como esta ciudad puede tener un efecto tranquilizador — Comentó la rubia cambiando de tema. Sabría que no obtendría nada interrogando a Regina.

—Yo me siento tranquila cuando tu estas a mi lado — Susurró la morena — Me haces sentir segura.

Emma sonrió de medio lado y Regina levanto su cabeza para mirar a esos hermosos ojos verdes. La morena sonrió y un impulso la llevo a acariciar la mejilla de la rubia, Emma cerró los ojos y sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina. Regina la miro, la observo con vehemencia intentando grabar ese rostro pálido y enmarcado por cabello rubio, con las mejillas encendidas por el frio y los labios rosados entreabiertos, y esos ojos, esos ojos que se movían de un lado a otro mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Regina cerró los ojos cuando sus labios impactaron en los de la rubia y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de descargas eléctricas. Emma se apartó lentamente rompiendo el contacto entre ellas y la morena puso observar los ojos de la rubia abiertos como platos y la respiración agitada que salía como vapor blanco de su boca.

Emma se levantó rápidamente y entró al departamento sin mencionar palabra alguna. Regina maldijo en su cabeza y dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos mientras maldecía en voz baja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enserio, enserio, enserio lamento mucho la tardanza pero estoy atravesando por el final de mi semestre en la universidad y no había tenido tiempo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que se han ido sumando y también a las que ya leían pero apenas se han animado a comentar. Sigan dejando sus reviews diciéndome lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Zelena se metió las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo tratando de calentar sus manos. Vaya que hacia frio. Después de unos segundos busco su teléfono en su bolso. Sintiendo los dedos entumecidos marco rápidamente una serie de números y pego la bocina a su oído.

—Hola, soy yo — Habló ella — Se dónde está, y creo que tienes que hacer algo pronto — La pelirroja miro hacia arriba del edificio mientras escuchaba a la otra persona hablar — Te enviare la dirección en un mensaje. Tienes que darte prisa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas. Regina no había podido dormir más de dos horas; había estado dando vueltas por su cama pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El beso que le había dado a Emma había sido un impulso pero con eso había comprobado que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran verdaderos, se estaba enamorando. Aunque al parecer, para la rubia ese no era el caso.

La morena sabía que había cometido un error, y que el que Emma saliera corriendo la noche anterior solo le estaba dando una respuesta que no le gustaba para nada. Tal vez había malinterpretado las señales o simplemente había visto señales cuando no las había.

Regina se levantó de la cama sintiéndose mareada y se pasó las manos por la cara varias veces. Salió de la habitación esperando que Emma aun estuviera en el departamento, pero en el fondo sabía que sus esperanzas se iban a quedar en solo eso. Ella suspiro mirando a ambos lados del pasillo y camino hasta el baño para darse una ducha.

Al llegar al trabajo se propuso una cosa solamente: concentrarse en atender clientes y limpiar la cafetería, no pensar en Emma Swan ni en lo que había pasado entre ellas. El trabajo ocuparía su mente y le daría unos momentos de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa chica? — Preguntó Lorna acercándose a ella — Traes una cara de perro que no puedes con ella.

Regina la fulmino con la mirada y resopló mientras volvía la vista hacia la mesa que estaba limpiando como si fuera a dejarla como nueva.

—No es nada, solo tuve una mala noche — Respondió ella.

—Creo que es más que eso — Lorna puso las manos en su cadera y la miro inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado — Ahora dime, y dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La chica cerró los ojos y aventó el trapo con el que limpiaba a la mesa. La insistencia de Lorna no ayudaba mucho con su objetivo.

—Anoche bese a Emma y ella salió corriendo.

—Creo que tenemos que llevar esto a la oficina — Lorna apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras ante el asombro que la confesión de Regina le había provocado. Ambas caminaron hacía la pequeña oficina y la mujer cerró la puerta mientras Regina se sentaba en la pequeña silla frente a ella — ¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Lo que escuchaste; La bese y ella salió corriendo dejando muy claro sus sentimientos hacia mí — La morena respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la tristeza que le provocaba pensar que Emma no la quería de esa manera.

—¿Por qué piensas que ella no siente lo mismo?

—Tal vez porque salió corriendo — Regina respondió como si fuera obvio.

—Chica, la besaste. Eres una chica y la besaste, ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

—No lo sé — Regina se encogió de hombros — Tal vez solo esperaba que se quedara conmigo.

—Regina, no puedes esperar que Emma reaccione de otra manera. Tienes que hablar con ella.

—No puedo — Se apresuró a responder la morena — Tengo que irme de aquí.

—¿De que estas hablando? — Lorna arqueo una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

—Tengo que moverme o me encontraran — Regina negó con la cabeza — No puedo estar más aquí. Solo pondré a todos a mí alrededor en peligro.

—Chica, no creo que esa sea la solución…

—¡¿Entonces cuál?! — Preguntó Regina desesperada.

—Deja de huir… Habla con Emma y deja de huir — Lorna se acercó a la chica y se hinco para quedar a su altura y que sus ojos cafés se encontraran con los suyos — Necesitas confiar en ella y decirle lo que está pasando. Ella puede ayudarte.

—Si se entera de la verdad solamente la pondré en peligro — Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas — Solo la voy a poner en peligro…

—Déjala decidir, ella tiene derecho a decidir si se arriesga por ti o no.

—Su decisión no será difícil, ella es policía y yo no significo nada para ella. Simplemente soy una chica a la que ayudo y que ahora está enamorada de ella. No tardara en echarme de su departamento.

—Creo que estas muy equivocada.

Regina miro a Lorna rogando internamente que la mujer tuviera razón y liberando las lágrimas.

* * *

Emma entró a la comisaria como un torbellino que tenía bien claro su objetivo. La rubia entro a la oficina de Killian sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y él solo levanto la vista hacía la apresurada mujer.

—No te ves nada bien Swan…

—No vine para consultarte mi apariencia — Respondió ella irritada.

Killian levanto una ceja y volvió a mirar los papeles sobre su escritorio escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y entonces, ¿A que debo el honor?

—Quiero saber si ya tienes algo sobre Regina.

—Aun no nada Swan. Entiende que el nombre y una cara no es suficiente para encontrar a alguien. Sobre todo si no tiene antecedentes penales… Necesito algo más.

—¡No hay nada más Killian! Necesito que encuentres algo ya — Insistió la rubia.

—Lo estoy intentándolo.

—¡Entonces inténtalo más!

—Emma tranquilízate — Él se levantó de su asiento apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio — No puedes venir a gritarme porque no encuentro a la chica que dejaste entrar a tu casa sin saber nada de ella — La rubia se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño y Killian enderezó su postura — No voy a encontrar nada solo porque vengas a gritarme.

—Olvídalo, pedirte ayuda fue un error.

Emma salió de la habitación molesta y arrepentida. Sabía que no tenía derecho a gritarle a Killian, él era su amigo y su superior, pero estaba desesperada.

Regina la había besado la noche anterior y se estaba volviendo loca. No solamente le había provocada miles de descargas eléctricas y cosquillas en el abdomen, sino que le había confirmado que esa chica estaba cambiando algo dentro de ella.

* * *

Cuando la morena volvió al departamento, resopló al encontrar el lugar vacío. Estaba casada, y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba utilizar sus sentidos con claridad. Se quitó la chaqueta y el bolso y los dejo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se soltó el cabello de la coleta y sacudió un poco la cabeza, estiro los brazos hacia arriba y se arqueó hacia atrás sintiendo como sus músculos se estiraban.

La chica ladeo la cabeza pensando en hacer algo para cenar; esa noche no había llevado nada de la cafetería pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. Se acercó al refrigerador y abrió la puerta buscando algo que pudiera comer sin que implicara una larga preparación. Había un poco de fruta picada con granola, pero seguramente era de Emma. Regina hizo una mueca al observar que el refrigerador estaba casi vacío.

El timbre resonó en el silencioso apartamento y la morena miro hacia la puerta frunciendo el ceño. ¿Se le habrían olvidados las llaves a Emma? Regina cerró la puerta del refrigerador y camino hasta la puerta sintiendo sus manos temblorosas. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la madre de Emma frente a ella. La mujer sonreía y hacia que se marcaran las pequeñas arrugas de su rostro. Mary Margaret llevaba un par de bolsas de papel canela en los brazos y Regina de repente recordó la cena familiar mensual.

—Hola — Saludo la chica — Emma aún no está en casa.

—Lo sé linda — La mujer entro al departamento y camino directo hacia la barra de la cocina — Pero esperaba encontrarte aquí. Quiero que me ayudes a preparar la cena.

—No soy muy buena cocinando — La morena se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para después caminar hacia la madre de la rubia.

—No te preocupes. Yo haré todo y tú serás mi linda asistente — Mary no dejaba de sonreír y en cierto modo era algo irritante — Ahora, ven acá y comencemos para tener todo listo cuando lleguen Emma y David.

Resignada, Regina caminó hasta la mujer y la observo sacar demasiadas cosas de las bolsas que ella había llevado. Mary se movió por la cocina como si fuera la suya y comenzó a preparar lo que ella llamaba "Su famosa pasta con pimientos y pollo". La verdad, la chica se moría de hambre y todo en ese momento sonaba deliciosos para ella.

Después de varios minutos de ajetreo, Regina se escapó a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme por unos jeans y una blusa básica blanca sobre la que se puso una camisa a cuadros. Cuando regreso a la cocina, Mary la llamo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara a ella.

—Me gusta mucho cocinar — Comentó ella sin levantar la vista del sartén — David dice que así fue como lo enamore completamente.

—Se nota que él la ama muchísimo — Regina se colocó al lado de Mary y miro el sartén con pimientos y cebollas cocinándose.

—Es lo que se logra después de tantos años — La mujer se encogió de hombros — Nos conocimos muy jóvenes y nos enamoramos al instante, ya sabes, amor a primera vista, como dicen por ahí — Mary sonrió y levanto la vista hacia la chica — Todo fue maravilloso y cuando nos casamos fue aún más… No entiendo lo que dicen las personas, que cuando te casas todo cambia para mal. Para nosotros no fue así.

—Tienen suerte… Muchos quisieran tener lo que ustedes tienen.

—Lo sé, me lo han dicho. Y la verdad me siento orgullosa de tener a David a mi lada, es un grandioso esposo y padre.

—También tiene suerte en tener una hija como Emma — Regina sonrió de medio lado — Es una chica maravillosa.

—Lo es — Mary removió un poco con una cuchara lo que estaba cocinando — Aunque creo que Emma lo vea. Ella se exige demasiado y muchas veces se refugia en el trabajo olvidándose que hay un mundo ahí afuera.

—Creo que es inspirador el compromiso que tiene con su trabajo…

—Y no lo discuto — Se apresuró a decir Mary — Es increíble su dedicación… Cuando estaba en la academia de policías era la mejor de su clase e incluso hasta se cambió el apellido por Swan para que nadie supiera que era hija de David y la trataran diferente por eso. — Ambas mujeres sonrieron — Ella estaba tan emocionada de entrar a la academia, que incluso meses antes entrenaba horas junto con David. Estaba llena de vida y alegría — Es rostro de la madre de Emma cambió su semblante y sus labios se hicieron una línea recta — Todo cambió cuando perdió a Neal.

—¿Neal? — Preguntó Regina confundida.

—Su prometido… Murió hace dos años en un accidente de auto.

—Yo… no lo sabía — La chica sintió una presión en su pecho y dificultad para respirar.

—Emma casi nunca habla de eso… Se siente culpable — Mary apago el fuego del sartén y se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de frente a Regina — Ambos estaban juntos en la academia, se enamoraron y tuvieron un noviazgo largo. Después demudarse juntos, se comprometieron y meses después se enteraron de que tendrían un bebe. — Los ojos de Mary se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó un respiro para evitar que se le escaparan — Iban en camino a escoger la comida que servirían en la boda y ambos discutían, no se sobre qué, pero el asunto es que Neal no vio la luz roja y un coche los golpeo. Neal recibió todo el impacto y murió de camino al hospital, Emma perdió al bebé y pude ver como la vida se le escapaba de los ojos en ese momento.

Regina sintió ganas de llorar y se sintió estúpida por no haber sabido todo aquello antes.

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia la puerta y observaron a Emma entrar al departamento. La rubia frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de ambas mujeres y caminó con cautela hacia ellas.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó ella.

—Solamente estábamos hablando — Respondió su madre — ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Todo tranquilo — Emma se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó sobre el sofá. Miro a Regina queriendo decir algo pero no pudo y a cambio recibió una pequeña sonrisa de la morena — ¿Dónde está papá?

—Atorado en el trabajo, dijo que nos alcanzaba más tarde — Mary le sonrió a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando la rubia se acercó a ella — Pero, la cena ya está casi lista, así que si tienes mucha hambre podemos comenzar a cenar.

* * *

Después de una deliciosa cena, los padres de Emma habían dejado él departamento y la rubia había huido a su habitación con la excusa de estar cansada. Regina no podía tolerar que Emma tuviera esa actitud hacia ella y después de casi una hora de caminar por el pasillo se decidió a entrar a la habitación de la rubia.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó ella asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Emma la miro con ojos confundidos y enderezo su postura para quedar sentada sobre la cama.

—Claro, pasa.

Regina camino con pasos titubeantes hacia la cama y se sentó con calma como si temiera que la rubia fuera a salir corriendo.

—Necesito decirte algo importante… Y quiero que me escuches. — Emma asintió y miro hacia el suelo sabiendo hacia donde iba la plática de Regina — Lamento haberte besado de esa manera, pero no me arrepiento. — La morena apretó las manos formando puños y respiro profundamente. No sabía de donde, pero había reunido todo el coraje para confesarle a Emma lo que sentía por ella — Emma, siento algo por ti, y estoy segura que es mucho más que gratitud y amistad. Me gustas y me gusta estar contigo y muero lentamente cada segundo que te tengo cerca y que tú finges que no existo.

—Regina….

—Escúchame — La interrumpió la morena — Dijiste que me escucharías. Sé que tal vez es difícil, y que todo esto sea complicado, pero ya no puedo callar más Emma.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio después de aquellas palabras y Regina lo tomó como su respuesta. Ella se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación sintiendo como las lágrimas que estaba luchando por contener ardían en su garganta.

—Regina, yo te quiero — Habló Emma con la vista aun en el suelo. Regina se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta y se quedó parada con la vista clavada en el picaporte — Y tengo sentimientos hacia ti que sé que no debería tener… Pero a pesar de esto, no puedo estar contigo de esa manera. Simplemente no puedo.

—¿Por qué? — Susurró la morena dando media vuelta lentamente.

—Es demasiado para mí, demasiados cambios — Emma negó con la cabeza — Eres una chica.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — Regina se cruzó de brazos.

—A mí no me gustan las chicas — Emma levanto la vista sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían coloreándose de rojo.

Regina sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza. La cabeza dura de Emma estaba renuente a ella solo por ser una chica.

—Olvídalo Emma… No sé qué estaba pensando al decírtelo.

La morena dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Emma se dejó caer en la cama y clavo su vista en el techo mientras las palabras de Regina resonaban en su mente. La rubia cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; claro que quería a Regina, claro que le gustaba y claro que estaba enamorándose de ella, pero nada de eso era tan fácil, era demasiado para ella.

Nunca antes se había interesado por una chica o sentido atraída y ahora llegaba aquella chica de cabello rebelde y ojos profundos para volverla completamente loca. Su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. La rubia abrió los ojos pensando en el beso de la noche anterior y en lo estúpida que había sido al salir corriendo y aún más estúpida al haber rechazado a Regina minutos atrás. Emma realmente estaba confundida pero sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Regina no cambiarían. Cuando alguien se metía a su corazón, ya no había vuelta atrás. Así era ella, amaba poco pero con intensidad.

* * *

Regina tenía ganas de gritar, de gritarle a Emma que era una estúpida, pero sabía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. La rubia tenía derecho a rechazarla, pero lo que más le molestaba era que primero le había dicho que la quería y después que no quería nada con ella. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Sentía que iba a enloquecer, esa mujer la enloquecía.

La morena se armó de valor y se dijo mentalmente "ahora o nunca". Llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en la efectividad de lo que quería hacer y había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas, ella se iba a marchar de ahí dentro de poco y solo necesitaba hacerlo para liberarse a sí misma.

Camino hasta la habitación de la rubia y esta vez no llamó antes de entrar. Vio a Emma recostada sobre su cama y se deleitó con la mirada de confusión que ella le regalaba al encontrarla de frente. Regina llevaba una bata de baño sobre su cuerpo y miraba a Emma fijamente.

—Soy tuya Emma Swan, lo quiera o no lo soy. — Susurró la morena con la voz ronca. La rubia se incorporó sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Regina se desabrocho la bata dejándola caer al suelo y mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo — Tómame y has lo que quieras conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que perdonen mi tardanza al leer este capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que me dejen sus comentarios para decirme lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Emma se había quedado con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos mientras contemplaba a la mujer desnuda frente a ella. Regina tenía un cuerpo esbelto y torneado, sus pechos firmes acentuaban la curva de su delgada cintura que daba paso a su pequeña cadera; La morena era una preciosidad, una mujer digna de admirar por horas y horas.

Regina comenzó a sentirse incomoda con la situación y movió su brazo, tratando de ocultar sus pechos. La rubia se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo en ese momento y se levantó de la cama colocándose frente a Regina. Emma tomó el delicado rostro de la morena y le planto un beso en los labios, y sorprendida, Regina correspondió al beso deslizando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de la rubia.

Conforme el beso fue tomando intensidad, Emma tomó la libertad de deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la piel aterciopelada. Regina sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo con cada caricia que la rubia le proporcionaba y su piel se erizo cuando sintió las manos de Emma apoderarse de su trasero. Emma le dio un apretón a los glúteos de Regina y ella gimió entre besos. Regina tomo a la rubia de la chaqueta y la acerco más a su cuerpo con gran necesidad.

—Llevas demasiada ropa Swan — Susurró la morena sobre los labios de Emma.

Como respuesta, Emma hizo un rápido movimiento para quitarse la chaqueta y Regina deslizó sus manos bajo la blusa de la rubia para ayudarla a desnudarse. En tan solo un par de segundos, la ropa de Emma adornaba el suelo y no había espacio alguno entre los cuerpos desnudos de ambas chicas. Se besaban con ferocidad y necesidad, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la otra sintiendo como su deseo escurría entre sus piernas.

—No sé cómo hacer esto — Susurró la rubia — Nunca lo he hecho.

—Supongo que aprenderemos juntas — Respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena camino lentamente y se sentó en la cama, después extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de Emma, quien la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Ambas chicas se recostaron mirándose de frente, Regina acarició la mejilla de la rubia con las yemas de los dedos y le sonrió. Emma acomodó un mechón del cabello castaño y después se inclinó para besar a Regina en los labios. Regina acerco su cuerpo al de la rubia y entrelazaron sus piernas sin dejar de besarse. Emma suspiraba cada vez que sentía las manos de la morena recorrer su espalda y terminar en su trasero. Regina decidió tomar el control y se colocó sobre Emma; bajo sus labios carnosos por el cuello largo de la rubia y la escuchó gemir entre dientes. La morena deslizaba las manos por el pálido y suave cuerpo de la rubia y se escuchó gemir cuando su mano descubrió la calidez entre las piernas de Emma.

Regina acaricio con delicadeza la intimidad de la rubia de ojos lindos y con su lengua jugueteo con uno de los pechos de Emma. Las caricias eran torpes y titubeantes, pero a Emma no parecía importarle; la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y a un brazo levantado aferrándose a la almohada, y cada que se Regina intensificaba más las caricias dejaba escapar gemidos, que para su sorpresa, eran bastante fuertes. Emma sintió como los labios de la morena encontraban su camino hasta su entrepierna y tomo la cabeza de Regina entre las manos cuando sintió la boca de la morena apoderarse de su clítoris. La rubia sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y quiso explotar, pero Regina no se lo permitió. Los labios de la morena volvieron a su boca para darle un pequeño beso y la miro a los ojos antes de introducir sus dedos en ella. Emma gimió y arqueo su cuerpo mientras encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de Regina y esta se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la rubia.

Emma no resistió mucho tiempo antes de llegar al clímax y dejar escapar un poderoso gemido. La rubia abrió los ojos y sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que Regina la miraba. La morena le dio un tierno beso en los labios sin dejar de sonreír y Emma no quiso quedarse atrás.

Sin cambiar de posición, la rubia deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Regina y la observo cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior conforme sentía sus dedos dentro. Emma la miraba pendiente del resultado de sus movimientos, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero quería que Regina disfrutara tanto como ella lo había hecho. La morena no pudo contener sus gemidos conforme el ritmo iba aumentando y Emma comenzó a depositar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Regina para terminar pasando su lengua por los suculentos pechos de la morena.

Sin problemas, Emma se colocó sobre Regina y se puso de rodillas para poder mirarla mejor. La morena movía sus caderas de arriba abajo pidiendo más y Emma disfrutaba tener el control. Y aunque Regina quería más, dejo que la rubia siguiera su ritmo; lo que le había dicho antes era cierto, ella era suya y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin recibir protesta alguna.

Cuando Regina alcanzó el clímax extendió sus brazos y encajo sus uñas en las sabanas mientras arqueaba su cuerpo, pero para la rubia eso no fue suficiente. Rápidamente, Emma hundió su rostro entre las piernas de la morena saboreando el resultado de su primer orgasmo y Regina abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La rubia cerró los ojos y dejo que su instinto la guiara; los gemidos constantes de Regina comprobaron que lo estaba haciendo bien y sin dejar de deslizar la lengua por su intimidad, Emma introdujo dos dedos haciendo que Regina emitiera un grito que seguramente los vecinos habían escuchado.

El segundo orgasmo llego y esta vez Emma se recostó al lado de Regina y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa. La morena se pegó al cuerpo de su amante y deposito un beso en los delgados y húmedos labios de Emma.

—Creo que me mentiste — Susurró exhausta Regina.

—¿De qué hablas? — Emma arqueo una ceja.

—No creo que no supieras hacer esto — Regina señalo a ambas varias veces.

La rubia rio y deslizó un brazo debajo del cuerpo de la morena para abrazarla por la cintura. Regina acomodo su cuerpo junto al de Emma y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Ambas chicas, exhaustas por el previo acto, se miraron a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo como sus cuerpos temblaban pero aun así seguían anhelándose con más fuerza que antes.

Regina acaricio el cabello rubio de Emma y ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. Aquella rubia de ojos lindos era tan hermosa que no había nada que se le comparara. La morena apretó sus piernas tratando de contener el deseo que aun sentía, pero no fue suficiente. Se inclinó para besar a Emma y sin esperar más metió la mano entre sus piernas e introdujo sus dedos.

La rubia abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido y ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos. Regina sentía su propia humedad escurriéndose entre sus piernas mientras hacía suya a Emma. En un impulso, Emma alargo su mano y penetro a la morena con los dedos sintiéndola tan mojada que la hizo gemir más fuerte.

Ambas chicas disfrutaban entre gemidos ahogados en besos y miradas cargadas de pasión. Esta vez, no se conformaron con un solo orgasmo y siguieron hasta sentir que no podían mover ni un solo musculo. Mirándose, sintiéndose agotadas, se dieron un último beso y sonrieron antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba los brazos por debajo de la almohada. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y confirmo que estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas; la morena giro la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Emma recostada a su lado, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Buenos días — Saludo Regina con la voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decirse. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas después de una noche como la que habían pasado?

—Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso — Habló Emma con inseguridad.

Regina le respondió con una mueca y se incorporó enredándose en la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo.

—Sabía que dirías eso…

—Regina, es algo que debemos hacer, lo quieras o no — La rubia se incorporó tomando el brazo de Regina.

—No quiero hablarlo Emma, porque sé que dirás que no debió de haber pasado, que fue un error.

—No fue un error — Susurró la rubia bajando la mirada hacia las sabanas y Regina se quedó con la boca abierta ante sus palabras — No fue un error — Repitió más para sí misma — Pero simplemente no sé si estoy lista para esto.

—¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres con esto? — Regina se acomodó sobre sus piernas y miro fijamente a Emma — ¿Te refieres a que no estas lista para estar con una chica?

—No es eso — La rubia levanto la vista — No estoy lista para una relación… No sé si pueda.

La morena se acercó a Emma y con delicadeza tomo su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—No importa — Respondió Regina — No importa si aún no estas lista. Yo quiero estar contigo porque te quiero y quiero tenerte a mi lado… Solo déjame estar contigo.

—Eso sería egoísta de mi parte: pedirte que te quedes a mi lado cuando no te puedo asegurar nada.

—Tu no me estas pidiendo nada, yo lo estoy decidiendo.

—¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? — La rubia arqueo una ceja y observo a Regina dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Emma, te quiero a ti y nada más.

* * *

Emma había tenido un día realmente agotador. Entre las rondas en la patrulla y el trabajo de escritorio había terminado exhausta, y eso sin mencionar que su cabeza le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Regina. La rubia se dejó caer en la cama y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, se acomodó pasando un brazo por debajo de una de las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más lenta y supo que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida. Segundos después, sintió unos brazos deslizándose por su cintura y el peso de un cuerpo acomodándose detrás de ella.

—¿Tuviste un largo día? — La voz aterciopelada de Regina le acarició el oído y ella sonrió lentamente.

Emma asintió y se dio media vuelta sin quitarse los brazos de la morena de enzima para quedar cara a cara.

—Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Lo normal, Varios clientes, rellenar saleros y azucareros y no recibir propina justa. — Emma sonrió ante la respuesta de Regina y la morena comenzó a acariciar su espalda —¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar?

—Solo quiero quedarme así — Susurró la rubia.

Regina miro sus ojos verdes con una pequeña sonrisa y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma le miraba los labios de vez en cuando. La morena se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso al que Emma respondió con un pequeño suspiro.

Las miradas continuaron, realmente no había mucho que decir. La morena siguió observando a Emma y se preguntó que había hecho para toparse con una mujer así en su camino. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y dejo que su mano descansara en la cintura de Regina.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — Preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Solo te miro porque eres hermosa. — Regina sonrió.

—No más que tú…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — La morena jugueteo con sus dedos en el cabello rubia de Emma.

—Dispara — La rubia arqueo una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de Neal?

El rostro de Emma estaba claramente sorprendido y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero en su lugar obtuvo un tartamudeo constante.

—Yo, yo… Yo, yo — La rubia sacudió la cabeza — ¿Quién te lo dijo? Fue mi madre, ¿Verdad?

—No la culpes… Simplemente estábamos platicando y el tema salió solo. Pero si no quieres hablar sobre eso está bien; no debí de haber preguntado.

—No, está bien — Se apresuró a responder Emma — ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé que fueron novios desde la academia y que él murió en un accidente de auto. — Regina bajó la vista y sintió un nudo en la garganta — Y que perdiste al bebé que estabas esperando.

—Pues… — Emma trago en seco — Sabes prácticamente todo… Neal y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos en la academia de policía y nos íbamos a casar. Yo lo amaba tanto que hasta había pensado en dejar el trabajo para poder dedicarme al bebé y a él, así como mi madre. Pero ambos nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos apresurado demasiado las cosas y no estábamos listos para todo ese asunto de una casa grande y una familia feliz. — La rubia se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se humedecieron — Supongo que habíamos tomado direcciones diferentes en el camino y ninguno lo habíamos notado. — Regina deslizó su manos por el brazo de Emma hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de la rubia — La noche del accidente ambos discutíamos sobre el bebé. Neal quería que lo diéramos en adopción, pero yo sabía la vida que tenían los chicos en el sistema; Killian, mi mejor amigo, fue un niño del sistema y me contaba cosas tan horribles. Afortunadamente a él lo adoptaron cuando tenía 10 años y fue cuando nos conocimos… El caso era que yo no quería dar en adopción al bebé, jamás lo hubiera abandonado, pero Neal insistía en que esa era la mejor opción para todos y entonces todo pasó… Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera. Pero todo mi mundo se derrumbó cuando supe que los había perdido a ambos. No pude decirle a Neal que a pesar de todo lo amaba, y no pude sostener a mi hijo en los brazos. — Las lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Emma y ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar un sollozo — Sentí que una parte de mí se fue con ellos y que nunca podré recuperarla.

Emma cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizarse, pero lo que realmente le ayudo fueron las manos de Regina sobre su rostro, sintiendo como sus delgados dedos se encargaban de limpiar sus lágrimas. Regina no sabía que decir, no sabía que palabras reconfortarían a la rubia y sobre todo no sabía cómo expresar lo que ella sentía ante su dolor. No era como si le fuera a decir "lamento tu perdida" como si fuera cualquier persona común y corriente. La morena solo se limitó a tomar a Emma entre sus brazos y abrazarla mientras sentía los sollozos de la rubia ahogarse en su cuello.

—Sé que no es una excusa — Volvió a hablar Emma — pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

La rubia levanto la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos miro a Regina.

—No quiero perder a nadie más… No quiero perderte. — Confesó ella.

—¿Es por eso que no quieres una relación conmigo?

—No quería una relación con nadie. — Emma negó con la cabeza — No estaba lista para que alguien entrara a mi vida, para dejar ir a Neal y todo este temor… Pero llegaste tú y cambiaste todo. — La rubia dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa — No entiendo cómo… Como una chica de la que se lo más mínimo pudo entrar tan fácil en mi vida.

—No debes temer Emma — Susurró Regina tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia — No me vas a perder.

Regina sonrió y Emma sintió el peso en su pecho desaparecer.

* * *

Regina caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, llevaba en las manos una charola llena de saleros y contenedores con diversos condimentos, la cual casi se le cae cuando se tropezó con su propio pie.

—Estas muy distraída, chica. — Habló Lorna detrás de ella — Si lo rompes lo pagas, son las reglas.

—Lo siento. — Susurró Regina dejando la charola sobre una de las mesas — ¿Puedo salir un momento? Necesito un poco de aire.

—¿Pasa algo? — La mujer puso sus manos en sus caderas y miro a Regina preocupada.

—Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Siento que voy a explotar.

—¿Es por la rubia? ¿Paso algo?

—En parte sí, pero te contare después.

Lorna asintió y Regina dio media vuelta para salir del restaurante. Ella sintió el aire frio golpearle la cara y cerró los ojos como si el viento se fuera a llevar todas sus preocupaciones.

Desde la noche anterior, cuando Emma le había hablado sobre Neal, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando ella se fuera. Le había dicho a Emma que nunca la perdería cuando estaba a punto de huir de su vida para protegerla. La morena se pasó las manos por la cara y dejo escapar un resoplido.

Su vida estaba hecha un desastre y había involucrado a Emma en todo eso. Regina miro al cielo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo sus pulmones arder por lo frio del viento. Exhalo lentamente y metió la mano al bolsillo de su mandil para tomar su teléfono. Presiono la pantalla para marcar el número de su hermana y se pegó el celular a la oreja esperando respuesta.

— _¿Ya tienes todo listo?_ — Escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Por eso te llamó. — Respondió ella — No me iré.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!_

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

— _Estas cometiendo un error…_

—No puedo hacerlo — Repitió Regina y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Zelena arrugó el rostro mostrando su molestia y apretó el celular entre sus manos. Regina la estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Cómo podía su hermana ser tan egoísta? Estaba poniendo en riesgo a muchas personas solo por seguir sus deseos por esa rubia tonta y antipática.

La pelirroja marco una serie de números en su teléfono y espero a que respondieran a su llamada.

—Regina no se ira… Necesitas hacerlo ahora.

* * *

Emma se sentó frente a su escritorio y se recargo en su silla con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de haber hablado con Regina, de haberle contado todo, se sentía más libre y por lo tanto feliz. Las noches previas, sobre todo cuando hizo el amor con Regina, la habían hecho sentirse renovada.

—¿A qué se debe la sonrisa Swan? — Preguntó Killian de pie frente a ella. La rubia lo miro y no dijo nada, simplemente su sonrisa se hizo fue haciendo más grande — Ok, paso algo con la chica, ¿Cierto?

—No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso — Respondió ella.

—Como tu superior y tu mejor amigo te pido que me digas ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Emma se levantó de su silla e hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole a Killian que la siguiera. Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina del detective Jones y Emma espero a que su amigo entrara para cerrar la puerta.

—Suelta la sopa Swan.

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien — La rubia se cruzó de brazos y su amigo arqueo una ceja insistiendo en que hablara — Si paso algo.

Emma comenzó diciéndole que había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia Regina y de una manera bastante placentera. Le conto que le había dicho sobre Neal y que habían decidido estar juntas.

El rostro de Killian se veía más y más sorprendido conforme escuchaba las palabras de la rubia.

—¿Estás diciéndome que ahora vas a tener una relación con esa chica?

—Tú mismo me dijiste que no tuviera miedo de enfrentarme a lo desconocido — La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Pero vaya que eso es desconocido — Killian se cruzó de brazos — Aun no termino la investigación sobre Regina, no sabes nada sobre ella…

—Se lo suficiente. — Interrumpió Emma — Y no quiero que sigas investigándola.

—¿De qué hablas Swan? No puedes hacer eso. Te dije que te sacaría del vacío pero no sé qué tan hondo sea en el que estas lanzándote.

—No estoy en ningún vacío. Solo estoy intentando ser feliz.

—Estas cometiendo un error…

—Killian, basta — Emma levanto las manos mostrando las palmas — Ya basta, solo has lo que te pido.

—Solo quiero protegerte.

—No necesito protección. — Respondió ella molesta — No sé el motivo de tu preocupación tan repentina, y aunque no me gustaría no contar con tu apoyo, no puedes detenerme.

—Está bien — Accedió el chico.

—Lo digo enserio Killian…

—Yo también lo digo enserio… — Killian se pasó las manos por el cabello — Mira Swan, vamos a hacer algo. No conozco a la chica, pero voy a respetar su decisión.

—Agradezco eso.

—Belle quiere que te invite a cenar, dice que hace mucho tiempo que no sabe de ti. Así que porque no vas mañana en la noche y llevas a Regina.

—Está bien, pero tienes que ser amable.

—Seré tan encantador como siempre — Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces creo que deberás intentarlo más.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento mucho la demora pero entenderán que se atravesaron todas estas fechas festivas y me fue imposible subir el capitulo. Además me desanime un poco porque el capitulo pasado no tuvo la respuesta que yo esperaba, pero espero recibir sus comentarios.**

 **Espero y les guste este capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.**

* * *

Regina entro al departamento deseando ver a Emma. Había tenido un día duro en el trabajo, había estado distraída y le había costado varios clientes molestos, malas propinas y el rostro de desaprobación de Lorna. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y estaba segura que la decisión que había tomado no era la mejor, pero no iba a dejar a Emma, no después de la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Cuando levanto la vista, la morena se encontró con Emma sonriéndole desde la cocina.

—Hola. — Sonrió la rubia mientras recargaba los brazos sobre la barra de la cocina — Te estaba esperando.

—¿Para algo en especial? — Regina sonrió juguetonamente mientras caminaba hacia Emma.

—Pues… Quería prepararte algo rico de cenar, para sorprenderte. Pero, recordé que la cocina no es mi fuerte y conseguí una pizza.

Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada y la rubia se incorporó cuando la tuvo enfrente. La morena deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de Emma y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de su rubia de ojos lindos.

—Perfecto.

Emma volvió a besar a la morena pasando un brazo por su espalda y dedico un largo tiempo a saborear lentamente los labios de Regina. La rubia sonrió cuando el beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de aliento y Regina dejo caer lentamente su frente en la de Emma.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? — Preguntó la rubia.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? — Regina arqueó una ceja.

—Killian nos invitó a cenar a su casa con su esposa… Pensé que sería una buena idea que se conocieran un poco.

—¿Enserió crees que sería buena idea?

—Pues me parece un buen gesto de parte de Killian. Él quiere conocerte porque sabe que eres importante para mí.

Regina sonrió ante las palabras de Emma y miro a la rubia quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.

—Está bien.

Emma sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a la morena. Ambas chicas se perdieron en el beso y sus cuerpos temblaron cuando estuvieron tan cerca que no había espacio alguno entre ellas.

Estaban viviendo algo que ninguna de las dos había estado esperando. Para Emma, la llegada de Regina había sido reveladora y sin duda había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida. Para Regina, encontrar a Emma había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en ese momento de su vida y había encontrado en la rubia de ojos lindos a su salvación. Ambas estaban enamorándose la una de la otra y aunque quisieran negarlo, ya no podían ocultarlo más.

* * *

Regina se movió entre las sabanas buscando el calor del cuerpo de la rubia. La chica abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba en una cama vacía. Ella se incorporó lentamente y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras repasaba la habitación con los ojos. Se levantó de la cama y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que había dormido entre los brazos de Emma.

La morena salió de la habitación y logró olfatear el aroma de café recién hecho. Regina camino hasta la cocina y descubrió a Emma cocinando un par de huevos. La rubia le sonrió a manera de saludo y en cuando estuvieron cerca, deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Regina.

—Buenos días. — Dijo Emma sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Mejor que nunca — Respondió la morena, y se mordió el labio juguetonamente.

—Te estoy preparando el desayuno para que comas algo antes de irte al trabajo — Informo la rubia — Espero que te gusten los huevos y los waffles.

—Suena delicioso.

—Entonces, come… Yo voy a darme una ducha porque se me hace tarde.

Regina asintió y sonrió después de recibir un rápido beso en los labios por parte de la rubia. Emma caminó rápidamente hasta el baño y abrió las llaves de la regadera buscando la temperatura perfecta del agua.

En la cocina, la morena tomo un trozo de waffle y lo metió a su boca. Después de varios segundos de pensarlo, concluyó que no tenía mucha hambre, al menos no de waffles. Ella caminó por pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta del baño y no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de entrar.

Las puertas de la ducha estaban comenzando a empañarse por el calor del agua, pero aun podía ver perfectamente la esbelta silueta de Emma. La morena se apresuró a deshacerse de su ropa y caminó a la ducha para deslizar la puerta de cristal. Sobresaltada, Emma dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos intentando cubrirse el cuerpo; pero al ver que se trataba de Regina, la rubia bajo los brazos y observó el cuerpo desnudo frente a ella.

Regina entró a la ducha y sintió el agua caer sobre su cabeza y acarició las curvas de la rubia sintiendo su suave y húmeda piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. La morena comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Emma y fue trazando con su lengua el camino hasta los pechos de la rubia para poder jugar con los erectos pezones. Emma gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tomo a la morena por las caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo y apoderarse de sus carnosos labios

Los gemidos de la rubia se hicieron más intensos cuando Regina se puso de rodillas ante ella y con sus labios se apodero de la entrepierna de Emma. La morenas deslizó sus manos para tomar lo firmes glúteos de Emma y evitar que se moviera un solo centímetro de sus labios, ella la estaba devorando.

Cuando Regina se detuvo, después de sentir que las piernas le temblaron a la rubia después de su orgasmo, ya no sabía si la humedad alrededor de su boca era de Emma o del agua que corría por sus cuerpos. La morena se incorporó lentamente trazando un camino de pequeños besos por el cuerpo de Emma hasta alcanzar sus delgados labios. La rubia sonrió y tomo la cara de Regina entre sus manos.

—Creo que llegare tarde al trabajo — Susurró Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar los bellos ojos cafés que tenía frente a ella.

—Creí que te vendría bien empezar el día más relajada — Respondió la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido.

—Bueno… — La rubia se encogió de hombros — Supongo que no habrá ninguna diferencia si llego una hora más tarde.

Regina levanto una ceja preguntándose porque Emma habría de llegar una hora tarde cuando solo le había robado quince minutos, pero la morena comprendió todo segundos después cuando la mano de la rubia se deslizó hasta su entrepierna.

* * *

—Cariño, ¿Aun te falta mucho? — Preguntó Emma desde la sala mientras se acomodaba uno de sus pendientes.

—¡Ya voy! — Gritó Regina desde su habitación.

Emma se acomodó su rubio cabella detrás de las orejas y se estiro la chaqueta de cuero roja para asegurarse de que todo su atuendo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando la morena salió de la habitación, se detuvo en seco al levantar la vista hacia Emma.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la rubia arrugando la frente.

—Estas hermosa… Y muy elegante.

Emma llevaba un vestido negro, que se le ajustaba hasta la cintura y caía en varios volantes, a juego con medias y zapatillas del mismo color que hacían resaltar su chaqueta roja.

—Solo es un vestido — Respondió Emma mirándose.

—Si pero yo estoy en estas fachas y tu estas hermosa — Se quejó Regina señalándose a sí misma.

La morena llevaba unos jeans ajustados y algo desgastados acompañados de una blusa de gasa color blanco y su chaqueta y botas de cuero negras.

—Estas perfecta cariño — La rubia se acercó a su chica y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa — Tu siempre eres hermosa, siempre.

Regina sonrió no muy convencida de que su atuendo fuera el adecuado, pero Emma se aseguró de que no hubiera más protestas dándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa de Killian, su esposa Belle se encargó de abrir la puerta y recibirlas. Era una mujer muy bella, joven y esbelta, de una estatura promedio y con el cabello castaño cobrizo que resaltaba su tez pálida.

—Bienvenidas — Les saludo con una gran y bella sonrisa — Las estábamos esperando.

—¿Cómo estas Belle? — Saludo Emma — Tenía tiempo sin verte.

—Lo mismo digo — Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla — Tenías bastante tiempo sin venir… Pero ahora creo saber el motivo — Belle observó a Regina — Y viéndolo ahora es un motivo muy bonito — Ella se acercó a la morena y le extendió el brazo para saludarla — Tu debes ser Regina, la novia de Emma.

Regina miro de reojo a la rubia sintiendo incomodidad ante la palabra "novia", pues no habían hablado de eso aun. La morena sonrió y tomo la mano de Belle para saludarla.

—Es un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío. Pero adelante, pasen.

Las tres mujeres entraron a la casa y Belle las guió hasta el comedor en donde Killian se encontraba al teléfono, caminando de un extremo de la habitación al otro.

—Has lo que te digo — Dijo él en voz baja, pero aun así audible — Es una orden.

Emma frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y segundos después Killian termino su llamada y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Al fin llegaste Swan — Dijo Killian a manera de saludo.

—Había algo de tráfico — Respondió la rubia — ¿Con quién hablabas?

—De la oficina… sobre un caso.

—¿Qué caso? — Emma arqueo una ceja.

—No por favor — Interrumpió Belle — Trabajo no. Ahora solo nos vamos a concentrar en cenar y hablar de cosas más agradables que criminales.

—Lo que digas cariño — Killian depósito un beso en la frente de su esposa y ella sonrió.

—La cena ya está lista, así que tomen asiento y enseguida les sirvo.

Belle dio media vuelta y camino hasta la cocina, Killian se sentó a la mesa y Emma y Regina hicieron lo mismo.

—Es bueno verte Regina — Kilian sonrió de medio lado — No sé si me recuerdas, nos vinos antes en la estación de policías. Además Swan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Regina miro de reojo a Emma quien se sonrojo al instante y bajo la mirada a su regazo.

—Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti. Y si recuerdo haberte visto, en ese momento no sabía que eras amigo de Emma.

—No soy solo su amigo… Soy su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano. Mary Margaret y David son como mis padres.

La actitud de Killian era claramente defensiva y lo hizo notar aún más cuando se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la morena fijamente. Él alzo una ceja y Regina se sintió incomoda por la actitud del amigo de la rubia al que claramente no le caía nada bien. Emma observo el juego de miradas entre ambos, pero justifico la actitud de Killian con su instinto sobreprotector hacía ella.

Cuando Belle apareció con la ensaladera y los platos en la mano, los tres voltearon a mirada hacia ella y Killian se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla. La cena estaba a punto de comenzar y Regina pedía en su cabeza que todo transcurriera rápidamente y que ese momento de tensión se acabara.

* * *

Para disgusto de Regina, Emma decidió alargar su reunión para tomar un trago junto su amigo. Belle los acompañaba y se reía de las historias que Killian estaba contando. La morena también estaba ahí, pero no ponía atención a nada de lo que decían; simplemente su cabeza estaba en otro lado, sobre todo en el hecho de que no había recibido ninguna noticia de Zelena después de haberle dicho que su plan había cambiado.

—¿Te pasa algo Regina? — Preguntó Belle mirándola con curiosidad.

—Si. — Respondió la morena sacudiendo la cabeza — Es solo que estoy un poco cansada. Ya sabes, el trabajo y todo eso.

—Bueno, entonces creo que lo mejor será que las dejemos que se vayan cariño — Dijo la chica mirando a su esposo.

—Supongo que todos tenemos que descansar. — Respondió Killian encogiendo los hombros — Además tenemos un largo día de trabajo por delante.

—Reuniones y más reuniones — Comentó Emma levantándose de la silla.

Regina se levantó siguiendo a la rubia y los esposos Jones hicieron el mismo gesto. Killian estiro la mano hacia la morena y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue un gusto.

—Igual — Regina tomó la mano del chico y segundos después se despidió de la misma manera de Belle.

Emma se acercó a ellos y se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla para después indicarle a Regina que caminaran hacia la puerta. Killian y Belle las siguieron y las observaron irse.

—Es linda — Comentó Belle una vez que la puerta se cerró.

—Nada sinigual — él se encogió de hombros — No hay nadie más hermosa que tú.

Belle sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo.

—Voy a recoger la mesa.

—No cariño. — La detuvo Killian tomándola de la mano — Yo lo hago. Tú ya hiciste toda esta deliciosa cena, así que vete a descansar y yo me encargo de recoger todo.

—Está bien. — Respondió ella arrugando la frente extrañada — No sé qué te pase pero voy a aprovechar tu propuesta y me voy a dar una ducha.

Killian sonrió y su miro a su esposa subir por las escaleras. Después camino hasta la mesa y tomo una bolsa hermética de evidencias del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acercó hasta el lugar en donde Regina se había sentado y con la bolsa tomo el vaso con cuidado y se aseguró de cerrar bien la bolsa.

—Voy a averiguar quién eres. — Susurró mirando el vaso — Estas ocultando algo y yo voy a descubrir qué es.

* * *

Dos días después…

Mary Margaret subía las escaleras escuchando en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras que su esposo le había dicho esa misma mañana. La mujer iba en camino al departamento de su hija, pasaban de las 7pm y sabía que Emma ya estaría en casa. "Esas dos tienen algo. Te aseguro que están enamoradas, se les nota" Le había dicho David.

Mary se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento y dio un par de golpecitos en ella. Se cruzó de brazos ante la espera y levanto la mano para volver a golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió y su hija apareció ante ella con una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo, el cabello despeinado y la respiración agitada.

—Mamá — Saludó la rubia sorprendida — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es hoy cuando vienen a cenar? Lo olvide completamente…

—La cena no es hoy. — La interrumpió su madre — Simplemente quería saber cómo estabas, venir a verte, ¿Es un mal momento?

—No…

—¿Quién es cariño? — Regina apareció detrás de la rubia acomodándose una bata de baño.

La morena levanto la vista y se detuvo sorprendida al ver a Mary Margaret en a puerta. Mary dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que tu padre tenga razón…

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Emma con curiosidad levantando una ceja.

—De ustedes dos. — la mujer señalo a amabas chicas con el dedo.

—Solo estábamos durmiendo — Intervino Regina.

—Si claro, juntas.

—Mamá…

—Tranquila Emma. — Mary entro al departamento y volvió a sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza — No me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me disgusta. Solo esperaba que si sucedía algo así en tu vida me lo contarías.

—Es algo complicado mamá… — Respondió Emma.

—No tiene nada de complicado, ustedes dos se quieren y por eso están juntas… Tu padre me lo dijo pero ahora que las veo también es evidente para mí… Me alegra que estén juntas, y que sean felices juntas — La mujer miró a Regina con una pequeña sonrisa — Te agradezco que le hayas regresado la felicidad a mi hija Regina, tu llegada le ha hecho mucho bien.

Regina solo sonrió y Emma hizo lo mismo al ver que su madre aceptaba lo que estaba pasando entre ambas. Y por su padre, no tenía que preocuparse, él siempre la había comprendido más que nadie y por lo que le había dicho Mary, él ya lo sabía.

* * *

—Swan, ven a mi oficina.

Emma levantó la vista y observo a Killian frente a su escritorio. La rubia asintió y se levantó lentamente con el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de pasar. El rostro de su amigo estaba serio y apretaba los labios como cuando algo le molestaba. Emma camino detrás de Killian y ambos entraron a su oficina.

Killian caminó hasta la silla de su escritorio pero no se sentó, se colocó las manos en la cadera y clavo la vista en su escritorio.

—¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó Emma titubeando.

—Tienes que ver esto.

Él tomó un sobre color manila del escritorio y estiro el brazo para dárselo a Emma. La rubia dudo un par de segundos pero después tomó el sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La verdad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Se que no tengo excusas por esta terrible tardanza pero había estado demasiado ocupada para escribir. Finalmente, aquí esta el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho porque es un capitulo importante.**

 **Como siempre, he leido sus comentarios y espero complacer a todos los que leen esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer**

* * *

—No voy a abrir este sobre hasta que me digas de que se trata — Emma tiro el sobre en el escritorio de su amigo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es algo que necesitas saber, es importante. — Insistió Killian — Necesitas ver todo lo que está ahí…

—¿Qué es Killian? — Interrumpió ella.

—Es sobre Regina… Es la verdad.

—Te pedí que no siguieras con eso — Emma sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—No puedes pedirme que ignore el hecho de que estas con una chica de la que no sabes nada. — Killian tomo el sobre y camino hasta estar frente su amiga — Aquí… esta todo lo que necesitas saber, y en verdad necesitas saberlo.

La rubia sintió la garganta y los ojos arder, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas a pesar de que no había un motivo aparente por el cual llorar. Emma extendió lentamente su mano para tomar el sobre.

—Quiero protegerte Emma — Killian coloco sus manos sobre las de su amiga — Pero no puedo hacerlo si no conoces la verdad.

Con las manos temblorosas, Emma abrió el sobre y metió la mano para encontrarse con varios papeles. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando observo el contenido y sintió el alma caerle hasta los pies. Regina le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, le había ocultado la verdad y se había dejado engarñar. La furia comenzó a invadirla y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la comisaria haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Killian tras ella.

Su amigo se rindió de perseguirla cuando la observo subirse a su pequeño auto amarillo que se alejó velozmente.

* * *

Regina llego al departamento deseando quitarse los zapatos y beber un gran vaso de agua. Caminó hasta el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua helada, se dio media vuelta y se sobresaltó al ver a Emma sentada en el sofá con la cabeza baja y sin hacer ningún ruido.

—Llegaste temprano a casa. — Dijo la morena caminando hacia ella — ¿Todo bien?

Emma seguía sin levantar la vista y entre sus manos apretaba un sobre amarillento.

La morena se sentó a su lado y alargo su brazo para tomar a Emma de la mano pero en cuanto sintió el contacto, la rubia se levantó del sofá.

—Emma, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La rubia dio media vuelta y Regina se quedó con la boca abierta al observar las profundas sombras debajo de sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Emma había estado llorando, sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojas, sus rasgos mostraban un rostro destrozado y furioso al mismo tiempo. Del sobre que tenía en las manos, la rubia tomo su contenido y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa de centro frente a Regina.

—¿Me quieres explicar que es todo esto? — Habló Emma, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta que no se había ido. Su voz era firme pero le faltaba el aire y se podía notar.

Regina se inclinó para tomar lo que la rubia había puesto sobre la mesa y en su rostro se pudo observar la sorpresa y el terror mesclados.

—Emma… — Fue lo único que la morena pudo pronunciar en un apenas audible susurro.

—Dime la verdad Regina. No quiero más mentiras… Sé quién eres, pero quiero saber porque hiciste todo esto. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Regina no levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos y sobre todo de las fotos que los acompañaban. Era ella a unas cuantas cuadras del restaurante discutiendo con un chico de unos veintitantos.

—Se quién eres ahora. — Continuó la rubia — Sé que eres Regina Mills, la hija de uno de los narcotraficantes más buscados en el continente, Rumplestilkin le llaman, por su manera de hacer tratos. — Regina seguía sin levantar la vista y cada palabra de Emma le taladraba la cabeza. En cambio, para Emma, cada palabra que salía de su boca le dolía como un disparo en el pecho —Sé que te estas escondiendo, probablemente de él, pero ¿Por qué?... ¡Contéstame! — La rubia alzó la voz y Regina se sobresaltó, levantando la vista para mirar a Emma — ¿De qué huyes? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Regina volvió a mirar las fotos, recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado dos días antes y lo que Graham, el chico de las fotos le había dicho.

—Es Graham… Mi hermano.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Regina se apresuró al salir del restaurante, quería estar en casa lo antes posible. Extrañaba a Emma, tenerla a su lado, besarla, estar entre sus brazos. Estaba oscureciendo y el viento se hizo más frio, el sonido de un auto pasando velozmente por la calle la distrajo y segundos después sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo jalándola hacia un callejón y pegándola en la fría pared de adobes._

 _El rostro asustado de la morena se encontró con un rostro tan conocido y a la vez atemorizante que le aseguraba que el peor de sus temores se había hecho realidad. La habían encontrado._

 _Sin intenciones de lastimarla, el chico la tomo de los brazos solo para evitar que se escapara y debido a que su altura era bastante superior y su musculatura probaba su fuerza, Regina no pudo hacer nada para escapar. Graham estaba frente a ella, con el cabello castaño despeinado y su desalineada barba a penas en crecimiento; sus ojos color chocolate, miraban a la morena repasando su rostro una y otra vez y su respiración agitada salía de entre sus delgados labios._

 _—_ _¿Cómo me encontraste? — Fue lo primero que ella pudo decir._

 _—_ _Eso no importa, si yo lo hice, sabes que pronto él lo hará — Respondió él._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó la morena con la voz temblorosa, tratando de contener las lágrimas._

 _—_ _Quiero que regreses, ya basta de este juego de esconderte._

 _—_ _No voy a regresar, no voy a ser una más de sus marionetas._

 _—_ _Todos lo somos, ¿No lo has entendido? — La voz de Graham se llenó de desesperación — Estas poniéndonos en peligro a todos, y a esa rubia con la que te paseas._

 _—_ _No te atrevas a dañar a Emma — Amenazó Regina apretando su mandíbula y señalándolo con el dedo índice._

 _—_ _Entonces deja de enfadar a papá y regresa._

 _—_ _Escúchame bien Graham. — La morena sacudió sus brazos soltándose del agarré del chico — No voy a volver, ni en sueños, ni muerta, no pienso volver a ese infierno._

 _—_ _El infierno que siempre te dio todo como la niña consentida que eres… Si no fuera por esa chica rubia y Zelena estarías perdida ahora._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabes sobre Zelena? — Regina alzó una ceja y Graham maldijo en su mente apretando los puños y los labios ante su descuido — Fue ella la que te dijo que estaba aquí… ella me traiciono._

 _—_ _Lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti. Ella se puso en contacto con Cora y le dijo dónde estabas. Tu madre por supuesto no dijo nada, y le hizo prometer a tu media hermana que te ayudaría a escapar. Cora le envió dinero para ayudarla a ella y a su familia y para que pudiera proporcionarte todo lo que necesitaras para seguir huyendo._

 _—_ _¿Mi madre hizo todo eso? — Preguntó la morena con gran sorpresa en su voz y en su rostro._

 _—_ _Ella te ama, y no quiere que sufras su mismo destino… De hecho, ella fue la que me envió a buscarte, dijo que ella sabía que tratándose de ti la ayudaría a que estuvieras a salvo._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que regrese?_

 _—_ _Porque no hay lugar seguro para ti y lo sabes. Por más que intentes huir, nunca podrás huir de él._

 _—_ _Entonces ayúdame, ayúdame a esconderme… Ayúdame a que él no me encuentre. — La morena puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano — Graham, no me hagas volver, por favor._

 _Graham observo las suplicas en los ojos de su hermana y con sus manos enmarco sus pequeño rostro para mirarla a los ojos y pego sus frentes._

 _—_ _No voy a permitir que te haga daño. — Le dijo él — Pero si él descubre que Cora y yo sabemos algo, es capaz de todo y no sé qué pueda hacer para protegerte si estoy muerto._

 _—_ _Él no va a hacerte nada. — Regina despego su frente para poder mirarlo a los ojos — Él te adora._

 _—_ _No estoy seguro de que eso signifique algo. — Graham bajo sus manos por los brazos de la morena y la tomo de las manos — Tienes que irte de aquí, tienes que seguir moviéndote si quieres que no te encuentre._

 _—_ _No puedo irme…_

 _—_ _Si es por esa rubia, entonces llévala contigo, o déjala detrás, pero no dejes que perjudique tu seguridad. Tienes que irte de aquí, antes de que sea muy tarde._

 _Regina estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de un teléfono sonando los interrumpió. Graham metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y su rostro se desfiguro al observar quien lo llamaba. La morena lo supo solo al verle la cara y antes de responder el teléfono, su hermano se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _—_ _Vete, y se cuidadosa. Piensa en lo que te dije._

 _La morena asintió y le dio un abrazo a Graham antes de irse y solo se detuvo para observar por última vez a su hermano. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta ese momento._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

—¿Tu hermano? — La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, técnicamente lo es… Graham era huérfano y deambulaba por las calles. Mi padre lo adopto cuando tenía ocho años y crecimos juntos.

—No puedo creerlo… — Emma puso las manos en su cadera y negó con la cabeza mirando al techo — ¿Qué más me estas ocultando?

—Te lo voy a explicar todo. — La morena levanto sus manos indicándole a Emma que se calamara — Solo necesito que me escuches y que te tranquilices.

La rubia asintió y se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Regina esperando las explicaciones que merecía escuchar. La morena respiro profundo y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Lo que estaba a punto de decir tal vez alejaría a Emma de ella para siempre.

—Como sabes, mi padre es muy poderoso en América, pero un continente no es suficiente para él. Él quiere que me case con Daniel Horselini, un joven italiano y poderoso traficante de armas y algunas otras cosas… Por supuesto yo me opuse pero no sirvió de mucho. Sabes, en ese mundo, ellos son como reyes y reinas y se casan por alianzas y poder. Mi padre estaba dispuesto a entregarme sin pensarlo con tal de tener una manera de llegar a Europa. — Emma sintió el estómago arder ante la idea de Regina al lado de alguien más y sobre todo de que ella fuera vendida como si fuera un objeto — Así que decidí escaparme, tome un poco de dinero y unas cuantas cosas y me fui; transportes públicos, lugares aislados, nada de lujos y sobre todo nada de llamar la atención. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos contacte a Zelena, creí que ella podría ayudarme y ella fue la que me trajo hasta aquí. Iba en camino a verla cuando me asaltaron y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Y porque no pudiste decirme todo esto antes? — La rubia estaba molesta, se le podía ver en el rostro e hizo que el nudo que se había formado en el estómago de Regina durante la historia, se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Eres policía Emma, ¿Crees que eso hacía fácil decirte quien era yo?... Podías meterme a la cárcel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Te hubiera ayudado…

—¡¿A sí?! — Regina se levantó del sofá — ¿Cómo?... No lo niegues Emma, ni siquiera me conocías, no hubieras dudado ni dos segundos antes de meterme en una celda. — La rubia se quedó callada y bajo la mirada a sus zapatos sabiendo que la morena tenía razón — Cuando tú me encontraste, no pensé que fueras a ofrecerme tu casa o tu ayuda, pero la acepte para poder reunir los medios y encontrarme con mi hermana para poder seguir avanzando. Pero, tu amabilidad y tu preocupación, tus gestos, tu forma de abrirle tu casa a una desconocida, me hizo querer quedarme.

—¿Querías usarme? — Emma trago con dificultad.

—Eso jamás… Iba a pagarte todo lo que me habías dado e iba a irme para no causarte ningún problema…

—¿Por qué te quedaste?

Regina sonrió de medio lado y camino a pasos lentos y titubeantes hasta quedar frente a la rubia.

—¿No es obvio?... Me enamore de ti, de la mujer fuerte y valiente pero delicada a la vez, de esos ojos lindos que me hacían querer lanzarme hacia ti y besarte cada vez que te tenía cerca. — Emma no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro — Iba a irme, pero no pude hacerlo, Zelena me dijo que quedándome a tu lado lo único que hacía era ponerte en peligro, pero no pude soportar la idea de perderte.

—Zelena. — Susurró Emma — Zelena me dijo varias veces que debía cuidarme de ti, que no eras quien yo creía y que destruías todo a tu paso.

—No me sorprende. — Regina negó con la cabeza — Supongo que lo hacía con la intención de que me echaras de tu vida.

—Pero no funciono… — La rubia bajo la mirada y metió sus manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—Supongo que te hizo dudar y por eso tienes toda esa información.

—Esa información me la dio Killian. Cuando te encontré, le pedí que te investigara; luego le dije que no lo hiciera más pero no me hizo caso…

—Supongo que solo estaba preocupado…

—Con justa razón. Me engañaste — Le recordó la rubia.

—Emma, no era mi intención… Pero debes entender que no podía contarte todo esto… — Regina tomo las manos de la rubia y Emma la miro a los ojos — La noche en que entre a tu habitación, lo hice para saber si era correspondida en mis sentimientos. Tenía planeado marcharme al día siguiente y no volverías a saber nada sobre mí. Pero…

Emma se soltó del agarre de Regina y caminó lejos de esos ojos cafés que la derretían. La morena bajo la vista al suelo y dio vuelta lentamente para mirar a la rubia caminar hasta la cocina. Emma recargo sus manos en la barra y frunció el ceño mirando fijamente el claro mármol.

—No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado todo esto… Y no puedo creer que yo haya sido tan estúpida como para olvidar que no te conocía para nada.

—Emma…

—Nada cambia el hecho de que mentiste…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió las palabras de Emma y ella arrugo la frente al darse cuenta que no era su teléfono el que sonaba. Regina metió la mano es el bolsillo de su chaqueta y observo un número desconocido llamarla; la morena termino la llamada y miro a Emma.

—Tienes que entender mis razones…

—No puedo… no puedo si quiera imaginar cómo una persona que dice amarme me oculto prácticamente toda su vida. Tal vez, todo esto solo fue un acto tuyo para enamorarme y dejarte libre a ti y a tu familia…

Regina sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y cuando abrió la boca para responder ninguna palabra salió. El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo nuevamente, esta vez mostrándole un mensaje de texto muy corto y especifico

 _"_ _Él lo sabe"_

Regina abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Emma frunció el ceño, sabía que algo había pasado fuera de la acusación que había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que pasaba, el estruendo de la puerta siendo derribada las hizo saltar del susto.

Un hombre robusto y con un arma en las manos entro en el departamento con la vista fija en Regina.

—Es tiempo de volver a casa princesita.

Regina retrocedió conforme el hombre se acercaba apuntándole con el arma. Emma no lo dudó ni un segundo y adorno el rostro robusto del hombre con un puñetazo en la nariz. El hombre que quejó llevando su mano libre hacia su sangrante nariz y dejo escapar un grito de furia para después patear las piernas de Emma haciéndola caer al suelo y apuntándola con el arma.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Rubia tonta.

—Tal vez seré rubia, pero no tonta

Emma sonrió de medio lado y pateo la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo gritar de dolor. La rubia se levantó del suelo y con la rodilla golpeo la cara del hombre. Harto de ser golpeado, el hombre levanto su arma y le disparó a Emma, dándole justo en el costado derecho, a la altura de la cintura. La rubia dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se dobló por la mitad ante el dolor. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre se tomó la libertad de darle una patada y aventarla hasta la barra de la cocina. Emma cayó de rodillas ante su dolor y sintió la sangre escurriéndole entre los dedos de sus manos y debilitándose cada vez más. Ella levantó el rostro solo para recibir una patada más que hizo que se golpeara con la barra de la cocina y callera inconsciente en el suelo.

Los gritos de Regina se hicieron presentes en la habitación y se apresuró a correr junto a Emma, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, el hombre le apunto con el arma y ella se congelo instantáneamente con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Ahora, te llevare con tu padre niña bonita.


	12. Chapter 12

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo porque no se hasta cuando pueda publicar el siguiente, así que les dejo este por mientras. Aunque debo mencionar que he visto que la historia no esta recibiendo tanto apoyo como antes, así que las invito a que me digan en sus comentarios si algo ya no les esta gustando de la historia.** **Agradezco** **mucho a las personas que siguen apoyando la historia y que lo han estado desde el principio, por ustedes escribo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina no se había dado cuenta de cómo había sucedido todo, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo pálido de Emma sobre el ensangrentado suelo. Killian estaba ahí gritando mientras ponía sus manos en la herida de la rubia. Regina no podía escuchar nada, se sentía aturdida y de sus ojos las lágrimas caían automáticamente; la morena giro la cabeza y pudo ver a un par de policías apuntándole al hombre que le había disparado a Emma. El hombre estaba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la sangre escapando de su pecho.

Los policías guardaron sus armas y voltearon a ver a Killian quien les estaba dando algunas órdenes. Regina regreso su vista hacia Emma y segundos después pudo ver como los paramédicos rápidamente levantaban a Emma del suelo y se la llevaban.

La morena se vio obligada a levantarse del suelo sintiendo como Killian la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba con él para que comenzara a caminar. Se dejó guiar por él, quien prácticamente la arrastraba, hasta que llegaron a una patrulla estacionada en la acera del edificio. Killian la obligo a subir a la parte de atrás del auto y el corrió a subirse en el asiento del conductor.

—¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntó Regina en un susurró.

—A la estación de policías. — Respondió él mirándola por el retrovisor del auto.

—Quiero ir con Emma…

—¡No! — Sentenció Killian — Ya le has hecho suficiente daño. Ella estará más segura contigo en una celda.

Regina no se sorprendió ante las palabras del muchacho. Ella era la culpable de que Emma estuviera gravemente herida.

* * *

Los paramédicos corrían con la camilla, sosteniendo la bomba de oxígeno y presionando la herida para detener la hemorragia. Tan rápido como entraron en la sala de emergencias, los doctores corrieron hacia la camilla observando a la rubia tendida en ella.

—Mujer de 26 años, herida de bala y al parecer fuerte contusión. Ha perdido mucha sangre y su pulso se debilita cada vez más — Informó uno de los paramédicos.

—Tenemos que llevarla al quirófano inmediatamente para detener la hemorragia — Sugirió uno de los doctores.

Un doctor más, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se acercó a revisar a Emma, abriendo sus ojos y pasando la luz de una lámpara por ellos.

—Puede que haya daño cerebral. — Mencionó él — Necesito hacerle tomografías y un par de estudios cuando la cirugía termine.

—Te informare cuando esté lista para ti Shepherd, pero no tendrás nada que revisar si no detenemos el sangrado a tiempo. — Le respondió su colega — ¿Sabemos cómo se llama la paciente?

—Emma Swan — Informó una de las enfermeras que leía la tabla con la información de la rubia.

—Muy bien Emma… Te vamos a sacar de esta.

* * *

—Mataste a un hombre Killian. — Lo reprendió Booth.

—Un hombre armado que le había disparado a la detective Swan y probablemente habría hecho lo mismo a la mujer que estaba con ella. — Se defendió el moreno.

—Nadie puede asegurar tu testimonió Killian, puedes ir a la cárcel por eso.

—Regina, la mujer que estaba con Emma puede hacerlo.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué todo este alboroto fue su culpa?

—Es la hija de Gold, el narcotraficante.

Booth abrió los ojos como platos y dio un par de pasos más hacia Killian.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos a la hija de una de los hombres más buscados del continente?

—Por eso la traje aquí. Debemos hacer que nos dé respuestas.

—Y piensas que va a hacerlo ¿Por qué…?

—Ella está enamorada de Emma, y fue su culpa que Swan ahora este al borde de la muerte. Así que creo que con un trato adecuado podemos sacar la información que necesitamos.

—Entonces, no pierdas más el tiempo… Habla con ella ahora.

Killian asintió y dio media vuelta para caminar hasta la celda en la que había puesto a Regina. La morena estaba sentada en la dura y fría banca de concreto, con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida en el suelo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La morena levanto la vista del suelo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos al igual que la punta de su nariz.

—Quiero ver a Emma — Respondió ella.

—Vamos a hacer un trato. — Killian abrió la puerta de la celda y se sentó al lado de la chica — Si tú me dices lo que yo necesito saber, te llevare con Emma; sin ningún impedimento.

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu parte del trato?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Preguntó ella entre dientes — ¿Por qué tuviste que darle toda esa información a Emma?

—Ella es como mi hermana y tú le estabas mintiendo en su cara…

—Iba a decírselo — Interrumpió Regina, levantando un poco la voz.

—¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Cuándo estuviera a punto de morir? — Killian se levantó de la banca — Porque por si no lo has notado, ya está pasando. — Regina regreso su vista al suelo y Killian pudo notar que las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar nuevamente.

—No lo entiendes, solo quería alejarla de este peligro… Yo… Yo la amo.

— Regina, tenemos que atrapar a los que le hicieron daño a Emma o su sacrificio será en vano. Si en verdad la amas, entonces ayúdame. — El chico se agacho para quedar a la altura de la morena y con delicadeza le tomo la mano.

—Mi familia fue quien le hizo eso a Emma.

—Tu familia son personas malas, y lo sabes. Si no, no estarías huyendo de ellos.

—Mi padre lo es, él es cruel y no conoce límites para conseguir lo que quiere, pero también hay gente inocente a su alrededor que no merece ser culpada por lo que él hace.

—Como tú…— Ante el aparente silencio de la morena, Killian decidió continuar — Si coperas con nosotros, estarás protegida, te lo prometo. Y podrás estar con Emma

Regina asintió y Killian se incorporó lentamente sin soltar la mano de la morena. Ella se levantó de la banca y el chico la guio poniéndole su mano en la espalda. Caminaron a la sala de interrogatorios y Regina lo supo, tenía que decir lo que sabía sobre su padre, solo así podría asegurarse de que nadie más trataría de hacerle daño a Emma de nuevo.

Ambos se sentaron frente a una mesa de madera. Detrás de Killian había un vidrio reflejante en donde seguro se encontraría alguien más escuchando lo que ella estaba por decir. La sola idea hizo que le temblaran las manos; si su padre se enteraba que ella estaba a punto de delatarlo, su destino sería mucho peor que casarse a la fuerza.

—¿Puedes decirme el nombre de tu padre? — Preguntó Killian comenzando con el interrogatorio.

—Gideon Gold — Respondió ella.

—¿Es tu padre, aquel al que se le conoce como Rumplestilskin?

—Lo es. Es un poderoso narcotraficante en toda Latinoamérica y Estados Unidos.

—¿Puedes decirnos en donde se oculta?

—Hay varios lugares alrededor del continente en donde se oculta, yo solo sé de algunos. Hay uno en Texas, otro en México cerca de la frontera, uno más en Miami y otro en Denver.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a reconocerlo en persona si es atrapado?

Regina solo asintió, sabía que ella era un testigo crucial para la captura de su padre. Pero desafortunamente ella no sabía sobre sus negocios excepto el que él planeaba hacer con ella al casarla con Daniel.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse abruptamente los distrajo a ambos. Graham había entrado a la habitación seguido por un hombre que aparentemente era uno de los policías que trabajaban en la estación.

—Trate de evitar que entrara, pero él dice que tiene algo importante que decirle — Habló el policía.

—¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Killian levantándose de su silla — Su rostro me parece familiar.

—Es mi hermano Graham. — Respondió Regina — Lo reconoces por las fotos que le diste a Emma.

—Libera a mi hermana. — Habló Graham — Libérala y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Killian miro al chico de cabello castaño y le hizo una señal al policía para que se fuera. Graham camino hasta Regina y con sus manos enmarco el pequeño rostro de su hermana, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó confundida la morena.

—Me enteré de todo y no voy a dejar que te culpen solo por ser hija de Gold, tú no tienes nada que ver con todo esto.

—Es una testigo bastante importante — Interrumpió Killian.

—Ella no sabe nada sobre los negocios de nuestro padre… Pero yo sí, y te puedo dar toda la información que buscas, con una condición.

—¿Cuál sería esa condición? — Preguntó Killian cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto. — Graham camino hasta Killian y se detuvo a medio metro de él. — Quiero que sea una testigo protegida, cámbiale el nombre y hasta desaparecer para que nadie pueda encontrarla. No recibirá ninguna condena o libertad condicional solo por pertenecer a la familia equivocada.

—Y para ti, ¿No hay ninguna condición que involucre tu libertad?

—No me importa lo que me pase a mí. Quiero que mi hermana este segura.

—Muy bien, entonces hablemos — Killian cambio su vista hacia Regina — Espera afuera y en cuanto terminemos con esto te llevaré con Emma.

No muy convencida, la morena se levantó de su silla intercalando sus miradas entre Killian y su hermano, quien estaba arriesgando todo por ella. Graham asintió y le dedico una dulce sonrisa. La chica salió de la habitación y sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella en cuanto la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se cerró.

* * *

—¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermano? — Preguntó Regina con la mirada al frente, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Killian.

—Va a someterse a juicio para que se expida una condena. — Respondió él — Pero debido a su colaboración y a que él se entregó a la policía, tal vez solo pase unos cuantos años en prisión.

—Él se sacrificó por mí — Susurró ella más para si misma.

—Él te ama, bastante.

—Siempre ha sido un buen hermano, y creo que es injusto que él no haya tenido elección.

—Todos tenemos elección…

—No, no él — Interrumpió la morena — Su gratitud hacia mi padre lo llevo por un mal camino. Él pudo haberse ido, haberse negado pero…

—Se quedó por ti, ¿Cierto?

—Ambos éramos niños y por un momento nos teníamos el uno al otro. Supongo que nos encariñamos y fue el motivo por el que se quedó... Yo arruine su vida. — Regina se tomó las manos y bajo la vista a su regazo — Zelena tiene razón, mi hermana. — Explico ella ante el rostro confundido de Killian — Dejo destrucción a mi paso y solo lastimo a las personas que amo.

Killian se quedó en silencio, no quería hablar, sobre todo cuando estaba en tan complicada situación, porque aunque Regina no fuera culpable de los delitos de su padre, su mejor amiga estaba luchando por su vida en un hospital solo por estar al lado de la chica.

El silencio prevaleció hasta que llegaron al hospital. Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la sala de emergencias.

—Killian — La voz de Mary Margaret se escuchó al otro lado de la sala — Regina, ¿Pueden decirme que fue lo que paso? No sabemos nada sobre nuestra hija.

La madre de Emma tenía los ojos rojos y la voz temblorosa. A su lado David la sostenía pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de su mujer, como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en pie. Killian camino hasta ellos y Regina lo siguió tratando de contener sus lágrimas y absteniéndose de tirarse al suelo y pedirles disculpas hasta que se le fuera la voz.

—Lo único que nos han dicho es que esta en cirugía pero no sabemos qué fue lo que paso — Habló David. Se le podía notar preocupado, pero era un hombre fuerte y no había ningún rastro de debilidad en él.

—Fue un asalto. — Se apresuró a responder Killian — Regina y Emma estaban en casa y un hombre entro pensando en robar. Ya conocen a Emma, se enfrentó al hombre y le disparo. — La madre de Emma se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas — Cuando llegue al departamento, fue tarde, pero evite que le hiciera daño a Regina y llamé a emergencias para que atendieran a Emma.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando? — Preguntó David con un nudo en la garganta.

—Fue casualidad. Iba camino a buscar a Emma y me encontré con toda esa situación.

—Lo siento… — Susurró Regina con los labios tembloroso.

—Oh cariño. — Mary se acercó a la morena y la tomo entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo — Esto no fue tu culpa, y demos gracias porque tu estas bien… Emma estará bien, ya lo veras.

Regina asintió y sin poder contener las lágrimas volvió a abrazar a Mary. Claro que era su culpa, todo era su culpa; si algo le pasaba a Emma, jamás podría perdonárselo.

David se sentó en una de las pequeñas y duras sillas de la sala de espera y se pasó las manos por la cara. Mary se unió a él y se tomaron de las manos rogando porque nada le pasara a su hija. Killian se alejó unos metros de ellos y Regina se secó las lágrimas caminando tras él.

—Gracias. — Habló ella. — Por no decirles lo que realmente paso.

—No creo ser la persona indicada para eso. — Respondió él — Cuando Emma salga de esto, podrán decirles la verdad si ambas lo quieren, pero por el momento no les demos más preocupaciones.

Regina asintió y ambos volvieron la vista hacia los padres de Emma cuando escucharon las palabras "familiares de Emma Swan". Regina se apresuró a caminar hasta donde un par de doctores se encontraban y Killian la siguió.

—La señorita Swan salió de cirugía. — Habló el doctor de cabello rojizo — Fuimos capaces de detener la hemorragia y de extraer la bala… Desafortunadamente, perdió mucha sangre y aún no está del todo estable.

—¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? — Peguntó Mary.

—Su hija tendrá que estar en terapia intensiva y la tendremos vigilada. El doctor Shepherd, les informara más a fondo de la condición de la señorita Swan.

—Como previamente dijo el doctor Hunt, su hija está en un estado delicado — Habló el doctor de cabello oscuro — Hicimos un par de estudios y lamentablemente hay cierta inflamación en su cerebro que me preocupa. Al parecer un golpe bastante fuerte causo estragos y creo que aunque su hija se recupere de esto, no estará del todo sana… Existe la probabilidad de que su hija no pueda hablar o moverse.

—No puede ser — Susurró Mary

Regina puso las manos sobre su boca y no pudo evitar llorar. Sintió la mano de David sobre su hombro y el hombre abrazo a amabas mujeres. Killian simplemente miro al suelo y apretó sus labios en una delgada línea.

Emma tal vez viviría, pero su vida no sería nada como antes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Se que no merezco perdon por el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar y la verdad no esperaba tardar tanto en hacerlo. Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo y les informo que esta historia esta llegando a su fin en unos cuantos capitulos más. Así que espero que les haya gustado y me gustaria saber si les gustaria otra historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero leer sus comentarios.**

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de hospital, tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho y se abrazaba las rodillas mientras recargaba su barbilla en ellas. Estaba frente a la habitación de Emma, pero aun no la dejaban verla; solo podía ver la puerta cerrada y las persianas tapando la ventana de la habitación.

Según los doctores, Emma aún no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas y ni siquiera sus padres habían podido verla. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y no se había movido de ahí por más de 5 minutos para ir al baño. Regina comía solo lo que David y Mary Margaret le llevaban y se cambiaba de ropa solo porque sabía que debía hacerlo. Una de las enfermeras que cuidaba a Emma, la ayudaba a que tomara cortas duchas en los baños de las habitaciones desocupadas y así ella no se movía ni un solo segundo del hospital.

—Cariño. — La dulce voz de Mary Margaret la saco de sus pensamientos — Creo que necesitan descansar un poco. Ve al departamento y yo me quedare aquí con Emma. Te prometo que te avisare cualquier cosa.

—No me voy a mover de aquí — Respondió Regina sin apartar la vista de la habitación.

—Necesitas descansar o tú también terminaras en una cama de hospital.

"Yo debería estar ahí en lugar de Emma" Pensó la morena. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su vista fue hacia Mary quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. El estómago de la morena hirvió al pensar que por su culpa Emma estaba en toda esa situación.

—Estoy bien — Susurró ella tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—No lo estas — Mary acaricio el cabello de la morena y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Mary tiene razón. — Intervino Killian acercándose a las chicas — Necesitas despejarte un poco. Emma está estable…

—Por ahora. — Regina enderezó su posición y miro a Killian.

Recordo el incidente de hace dos días cuando los doctores y las enfermeras habían entrado a toda prisa a la habitación de Emma porque se estaba convulsionando.

—Killian tiene razón. — Mary le tomo la mano para hacer que se relajara un poco — Esta bien si no quieres irte de aquí, pero por lo menos vamos a la cafetería a que comas algo. Necesitas estar bien para cuando Emma despierte.

Regina se quedó en silencio unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el suelo y después asintió. Una taza de café no le caería nada mal y la ayudaría a mantenerse despierta un poco más. Además, no quería seguir discutiendo con Killian; no podía soportar la manera en que la miraba, de una manera que la hacía recordar que todo era su culpa.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de las sillas y Mary Margaret camino sin soltar de la mano a Regina para que la chica la siguiera. La morena sentía el cuerpo pesado, probablemente por el cansancio, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al piso de lo débil que se sentía.

El camino a la cafetería se sintió eterno para Regina pero sus sentidos volvieron a ella cuando el aroma de café inundo sus pulmones. Mary le indico a la morena que se sentara mientras ella iba por los cafés. Regina se dejó caer en la silla como si los hilos que sostenían sus extremidades hubieran sido cortados.

Minutos después, Mary regreso a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa y las manos vacías.

—¿Dónde está el café? — Preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

—Un joven amable se ofreció a traerlos cuando estuvieran listos. — Respondió la madre de la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa — Que bueno que existan empleados tan amables. — Regina no dijo nada y se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello — Aun creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco…

—No es un tema que se esté a discusión — Regina se apresuró a decir. No quería seguir discutiendo algo que claramente no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Mary apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y resopló; la chica era bastante testaruda. Un hombre, de unos treinta y tantos apareció frente a ellas con dos tazas de café en las manos y una sonrisa de medio lado. Mary le agradeció y le sonrió con satisfacción. El hombre solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado.

Regina tomo la taza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos al sentir el vapor que emanaba el líquido de la taza; olía bastante bien. La morena dio un pequeño sorbo y miro a Mary quien estaba haciendo lo mismo

Segundos después, Regina sintió su garganta arder y un calor subiéndole desde la boca del estómago. El pequeño cuerpo de la morena cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse bruscamente; Mary Margaret corrió hacia ella y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Los ojos de Regina estaban en blanco y sus extremidades se golpeaban contra el piso una y otra vez.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos con dificultas y parpadeo un par de veces antes de que sus pupilas pudieran adaptarse a la luz. Ella estaba recostada y sentía la boca seca y la lengua hinchada; tardo un par de segundos en asimilar que estaba en una habitación del hospital y cuando ladeo la cabeza hacia su lado derecho pudo ver a su madre sentada junto a ella en una silla de madera.

—Mamá… — Susurró ella.

—No te esfuerces cariño — Se apresuró a decir Cora mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó con dificultad la morena.

—Te envenenaron… Y creo que ambas sabemos por órdenes de quien sucedió eso. — Cora negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos — No puedo creer que aunque tu padre este en la cárcel siga siendo igual de peligroso.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Pensé que estarías en…

—¿La cárcel? — Completó su madre — Graham, él le dijo a la policía que yo nunca tuve nada que ver, que yo solo era un rehén de tu padre al igual que tú y que no sabíamos nada acerca de sus negocios… En cuanto lo que hago aquí, en el hospital, me llamaron cuando pasó todo.

—Debio haber sido Killian — Comentó la morena.

—¿Killian? — Preguntó Cora arqueando una ceja. Cuando hacía ese gesto, ella y Regina se parecían mucho.

—El amigo de Emma.

—Emma, la chica de la que estas enamorada. — Regina miro a su madre mostrando un poco de incomodidad — Siempre pensé que no querías casarte con Daniel solo porque no lo querías, pero nunca pensé que te gustaran las chicas cariño.

Regina rodó los ojos y Cora sonrió de medio lado. La morena trato de incorporarse lentamente y negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su madre.

—No puedo creer que Graham te haya salvado — Dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué no? El solo dijo la verdad. Yo nunca participe en ningún negocio de tu padre.

—Pero si lo encubrías, nunca dijiste nada…

—Tu tampoco. — Regina clavo la vista en las sábanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas — Tu padre nos hizo mucho daño, a todos… Y la verdad me duele saber que Graham termino pagando parte de esas consecuencias.

—No tienes que fingir que te importa mamá. Sé que tú nunca lo quisiste.

—Te equivocas cariño. —Cora se tomó las manos con nerviosismo y miro al suelo — Graham es muy importante para mí, le llegue a tomar cariño.

—¿Y entonces porque siempre lo tratabas de una manera tan cruel? — Preguntó Regina mirando a su madre.

—Fue su idea… Para que tu padre pensara que ambos nos llevábamos mal y así el pudiera estar cerca de él. Para protegernos a ambas. — Regina frunció el ceño mientras trataba de comprender lo que su madre le decía. —Graham es hijo de tu padre; es fruto de una aventura que tu padre tuvo años antes de que tu nacieras… La madre de Graham murió y tu padre quiso hacerse cargo de él, así que lo adopto como si lo hubiera recogido de la calle. Yo lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi entrar a la casa, los dos eran tan iguales… Al principio, debo admitir que el que Graham estuviera ahí no me causaba ninguna alegría, pero él solo era un niño y le fui tomando cariño, pero me hacía odiar más a tu padre. Graham sabía que nunca estaríamos a salvo aunque intentáramos escapar, así que por el amor que te tenía y por el cariño que sentía por mí, él se acercó a tu padre y a todo su mundo para impedir que alguna vez nos hiciera daño… De hecho él te ayudo a escapar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La noche en que te fuiste, ¿En realidad crees que los hombres de tu padre desaparecieron por coincidencia? — Cora sonrió de medio lado — Graham los convenció de ir a tomar unos tragos y eso les costó la vida cuando tu padre se enteró de que habías escapado. Graham se encargó de ir limpiando tus huellas mientras Zelena y yo te ayudábamos a esconderte.

—Él quiso que yo regresara… — Regina estaba confundida, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro tratando de unir los puntos.

—Tenía que ser convincente. Él sabía que los hombres de tu padre le estaban pisando los talones… Por eso fue que te encontraron, tuvimos un descuido.

—Hay algo que aun no entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Zelena? ¿Por qué decidiste darla en adopción?

—Yo no lo decidí. — Cora sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta — Antes de que me casara con tu padre, yo estaba enamorada de alguien más; íbamos a escapar juntos pero tu padre se enteró. A él no le gustó nada el hecho de que la mujer que él quería no lo quisiera a él, así que lo mato… Yo quede embarazada y cuando Zelena nació tu padre me hizo darla en adopción porque, en sus palabras, le hacía recordar mi traición. — Cora hizo una mueca — Aun así, me las arregle para para que Zelena estuviera con una buena familia y yo desviaba algo del dinero de tu padre para que ella tuviera una buena vida. Siempre estuve en contacto con ella y ella conocía toda la situación.

—¿Entonces por qué ella no me dijo nada de eso?

—Ambas sabíamos que confiarías más en ella si Zelena fingía que me odiaba. Confiarías más en alguien que estaba "fuera" de todo este lio.

Regina sonrió porque sabía que su madre tenía razón y tenía que reconocer que había sido un plan bastante cuidadoso.

—¿Por qué me dejaron ir si sabían que nunca estaría segura?

—Pensamos que lo lograrías, que lograrías escapar de la sombra de tu padre. Y lo estabas haciendo bastante bien hasta que la rubia apareció…

—Y ahora ella está entre la vida y la muerte por mi culpa — Interrumpió Regina sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Cora tomo la mano de su hija y le dio un leve apretón. La morena miro a su madre y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Todo va a estar bien cariño… Pero debes irte de aquí, debes resguardarte bajo una nueva identidad. — Regina negó con la cabeza — Escúchame. Emma estará más segura contigo lejos de ella.

* * *

Después de un par de días en cama, por fin dieron de alta a Regina, y lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación de Emma. Como siempre, la puerta estaba cerrada y Mary Margaret y Killian estaban sentados en la hilera de sillas de enfrente.

—Regina, cariño. — Mary se levantó y se apresuró a darle un pequeño abrazo — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor?

Regina hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se separó un poco del abrazo de la mujer. La vista de Mary cambio a la mujer que estaba detrás de Regina y la miro con curiosidad.

—Cora Mills — Se presentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia Mary Margaret.

—¿Usted es la madre de Regina? — Preguntó Mary notando el parecido de ambas. Cora asintió y la vista de Mary volvió a Regina — El doctor nos dijo que habías sufrido de un colapso nerviosos, por el cansancio…

—Así es. — Se apresuró a responder Cora antes de que Regina abriera la boca — Mi hija necesita descansar un poco así que voy a llevarla al departamento de su hija, si no le molesta. Nosotros no tenemos en donde quedarnos aquí.

—Para nada… Yo ya le había dicho a Regina que necesitaba ir a descansar un poco, pero ella no quería hacerlo.

—Pues ahora lo va a hacer quiera o no. Y disculpe si mi hija le causo alguna molestia, es demasiado testaruda…

—Madre. — La interrumpió Regina fulminándola con la mirada y Cora solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. La morena negó con la cabeza y miro a Mary Margaret — Solo voy a ir a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, regresare para estar con Emma.

—No tienes que preocuparte, lo importante es que estés bien. Si algo pasa con Emma tú serás la primera en saberlo.

Regina le dedico una triste sonrisa y su mirada se fue directo a Killian quien seguía sentado y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Killian, ¿Podemos hablar?

El chico levanto la vista y asintió mientras se levantaba de la silla. Ambos caminaron un par de metros lejos de las dos mujeres quienes habían comenzado una animada conversación de la que Regina estaba segura que era sobre ella.

Killian se recargo en la pared y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras miraba a Regina.

—Le dije a Mary Margaret que había sido cansancio y no un envenenamiento lo que te mantuvo en cama. No creo que quieras explicarle porque te intentaron matar.

—Te lo agradezco. — Respondió la morena — Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar.

—¿Entonces qué es? — Killian arqueo una ceja.

—Me voy a ir Killian, y no solo por hoy. — La morena clavo su vista en el suelo y trago sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar a Emma en esta situación? — La molestia del chico se hizo notar cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

—No quiero hacerlo. — Se defendió ella — Pero tú viste lo que acaba de pasar… Emma va a estar más segura conmigo lejos.

—En eso, reconozco que tienes razón. Si tu propio padre intento matarte a ti y a tu hermano, no me imagino que le haría a Emma…

—Espera, ¿Qué? — Interrumpió Regina alzando una mano — ¿Qué le paso a Graham?

—Intentaron matarlo en la prisión… Él está bien ahora. Lo trasladamos a una prisión más pequeña en donde comprobamos que tu padre o sus lacayos no puedan herirlo.

Regina sintió una presión en el pecho y las lágrimas arder en sus ojos. Sabía que Graham se había puesto en demasiado peligro para protegerla pero la idea de que su hermano muriera por ella la hacía odiarse a ella misma. ¿Cuánta más gente saldría lastimada por su culpa?

—Entonces no hay más que hablar… Solo voy dejando destrucción a donde voy, así que es mejor que me aleje de aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

**Se que para haberme tardado es un capitulo bastante corto, pero espero recompensarlo con el siguiente capitulo. Y ahora si, hagan sus preguntas que ya puedo aclarar todas sus dudas porque ya se sabe el secreto xD.**

 **Espero sus reviews y vayan** **preparándose** **porque el final se acerca ya.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina casi se había quedado dormida en la ducha. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido más de tres horas seguidas y su cuerpo se lo estaba cobrando. Había bajado de peso y las ojeras habían aparecido. Cuando termino de ponerse las botas, la morena se quedó sentada en la cama intentando reunir las fuerzas para levantarse y no solo por el cansancio sino por la idea de dejar ese departamento para siempre; aquel departamento que aún estaba inundado con el aroma de Emma, en ese departamento donde había experimentado lo que realmente era amar a alguien, ese lugar en donde todo se había derrumbado.

El sonar del timbre atrajo su atención y Regina se levantó frunciendo el ceño. Ella camino hacia la puerta y del otro lado se encontró a su hermana, con su pelirrojo cabello alborotado y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó la morena confundida.

—¿Depende de por cuál de todas las incomodas situaciones que estás viviendo preguntes? — Respondió su hermana haciendo una mueca.

—En este momento. — Regina se cruzó de brazos — Me refiero a tu presencia.

—Oh! — Zelena entro al departamento y dio media vuelta para observar a su hermana que aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta — Mamá me envió a ayudarte con tus cosas.

—¿Mamá? — La morena arqueo una ceja mirando a Zelena y después cerró la puerta. La pelirroja rodo los ojos mientras Regina caminaba hacia ella. — ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste? Todo este tiempo fingiste que la odiabas.

—Pues digamos que nuestra relación no es la mejor… Además lo hice para poder protegerte. Ambas sabemos que si hubieras sabido que yo conocía a Cora y que estaba en contacto con ella, tú nunca hubieras confiado en mí.

Regina asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá con la vista al frente. La pelirroja camino hasta su hermana y se sentó a su lado posando su vista en la morena.

—¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Zelena.

—Depende de por cuál de las incomodas situaciones que estoy viviendo preguntes — Respondió la morena mirando a su hermana.

—¿Cómo estas la rubia?

—Estable, pero aún no despierta y digamos que los médicos no suenan muy optimistas que digamos…

—Cora dijo que tú habías tomado la decisión de irte, y para serte sincera, me sorprendió bastante.

—Se reconocer que soy un problema para Emma mientras este cerca. — Regina se encogió de hombros sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado hasta ahora hermanita.

—Aun no puedo creer que todo está haya pasado… — Regina dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

—Tranquila. — Zelena deslizo una mano por la espalda de la morena — Todo va a pasar, todo va a mejorar.

Regina resoplo y se pasó las manos por el cabello para después mirar a su hermana.

—¿Te importaría llevarte mis cosas mientras yo voy a despedirme de Emma?

—No hay problema — Respondió la pelirroja asintiendo.

Regina asintió y se levantó del sofá mientras pasaba sus manos por sus piernas.

—Sabes, me arrepiento de no haberte encontrado antes.

—No lo hiciste porque mamá no quiso. — Zelena sonrió de medio lado y Regina ladeo la cabeza expresando confusión — ¿Crees que encontraste esos papeles solo por casualidad?

Regina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Regina no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a rogarle a la enfermera que la dejara entrar a la habitación de Emma. A petición de la morena, Mary Margaret se había ido a darse una ducha y no regresaría por lo menos en una hora y Regina ya había llamado a Killian para decirle que tenía que estar ahí en 30 minutos. Ese era todo el tiempo que le quedaba antes de irse y dejar a su rubia de ojos lindos atrás.

La morena supuso que la enfermera se había cansado de sus incesables suplicas, pues la mujer rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos segundos antes de que le hiciera una señal con la cabeza para que entrara a la habitación. Regina sonrió y la enfermera camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, ella miro hacia ambos lados y después abrió la puerta haciéndole una seña a Regina para que entrara.

Con un rápido movimiento, la morena estuvo dentro de la habitación pero se quedó estatica al mirar a Emma. La rubia estaba recostada en una cama, bajo sábanas blancas; tenía electrodos conectados al pecho y tubos que se conectaban a su boca. Su cabello rubio estaba en una coleta y su rostro era más pálido de lo normal.

Regina sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras se acercaba a Emma. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, la morena se sentó con cuidado al lado del delgado cuerpo de la rubia y la miro fijamente intentando recobrar el aliento para poder decirle adiós.

—Lo siento. — Susurró ella acariciando la mejilla de Emma — Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que arregle todo lo que provoque. — Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y varias se escurrieron por sus mejillas — Nunca debí de exponerte a todo esto y por eso es que me voy. — La morena sintió un dolor crecer en su pecho y respiro profundo para poder continuar hablando — Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Emma Swan, y te amo.

Regina se levantó con lentitud de la cama y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas; después de unos segundos de mirar a Emma, la morena se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Cuando Regina se incorporó, las maquinas comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños que resonaban en toda la habitación y entonces la rubia abrió los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos la miraban a ella y Regina solo pudo quedarse mirándola. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos y comenzó y su cabeza apenas podía moverse de lado a lado. La rubia estaba alterada y sus ojos los gritaban cada vez más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y los doctores de Emma entraron en menos de dos segundos. La enfermera que había dejado entrar a Regina apareció tras ellos y tomo a la morena por los brazos para sacarla de la habitación. Regina observo la puerta cerrarse y se quedó ahí, de pie, sin poder creer que Emma había despertado.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó Killian con la respiración agitada.

El chico había corrido desde que se bajó del coche. Regina le había llamado para decirle que Emma había despertado y dos minutos después él estaba de camino al hospital.

—No lo sé. — Respondió la morena, aun abrumada por lo sucedido. — Solo estaba ahí con ella y de pronto despertó.

Killian y Regina se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Emma. La morena mordía insistentemente su labio inferior y caminaba de un lado al otro.

—¿Quieres parar? — Dijo Killian mirando irritado a la chica — Vas a hacer un surco en el suelo.

Regina se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos y Killian regreso su vista hacia la puerta cerrada.

Pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ambos dieron un par de pasos al frente cuando observaron a los doctores salir. El doctor Shepard se tomo las manos y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—La inflamación del cerebro de Emma disminuyo y esa fue la razón por la que despertó. Desgraciadamente, ella no puede mover ni los brazos ni las piernas y por el momento no puede hablar… Ella los escuchara y pueden usar el sistema de parpadeos para poder comunicarse con ella, ya se lo explicamos: un parpadeo es si, y dos parpadeos es no.

—¿Este será su estado permanente? — Preguntó Killian.

—Tenemos grandes expectativas de que no sea así. — Hablo el doctor Hunt — Muchos pacientes en el estado de Emma se recuperan con terapias y mucho esfuerzo, pero tal vez no pueda recuperar su total movilidad.

—¿Podemos verla? — Preguntó Regina casi en un susurro.

—Pueden verla. — Respondió Shepard — Pero solo por unos minutos, Emma debe descansar.

Ambos asintieron y observaron a los doctores irse de la sala. Killian y Regina se dedicaron una mirada y los dos caminaron con cautela hacia la habitación de Emma.

Regina se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando a la rubia. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no tenía los tubos que la ayudaban a respirar. Killian camino hasta la cama y miro a Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Swan — Susurró él.

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces. Sus ojos fueron hacia su amigo y él observo que los labios de la rubia intentaban curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa. Regina sonrió al verla reaccionar y dio un par de pasos llamando la atención de la rubia. En el momento en que los ojos de Emma se posaron en Regina, la rubia comenzó a emitir quejidos y a mover los ojos rápidamente. Su cabeza se movió solo un poco de lado a lado y parecía bastante alterada. La morena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo; las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Killian observo todo sintiendo confusión y se inclinó para tomar la mano de su amiga.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. — Dijo él.

Emma volvió a mirar a su amigo y Killian se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba a un lado de la cama acomodándose para que la rubia pudiera verlo.

—Te ves como si te hubiera arrollado un camión, Swan. — Emma rodo los ojos y Killian sonrió — ¿Te sientes bien? — Dos parpadeos: No — Vas a salir de esta, yo lo se… Vas a luchar por recuperarte, ¿Verdad? — Un parpadeo: Sí — ¿Quieres ver a tus padres? — Un parpadeo — Esta bien, les llamare enseguida… ¿Quieres que traiga a Regina? — Dos parpadeos — ¿Todo está bien con ella? — Dos parpadeos — Ella no se ha separado ni un segundo de ti. Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. — Killian observo como la rubia tragaba con dificultad — ¿No quieres verla? — Dos parpadeos.

Emma no quería ver a Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

**Siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero en mi defensa, tuve miles de cosas que hacer y aunque ya tenia el capitulo escrito, no había podido subirlo. Espero que les este gustando esta historia porque ya esta llegando a su final y les quiero preguntar:¿Quieres otra historia SQ? Se que el final de la serie esta proximo y por esto mismo no se que les paresca una historia más, así que diganme si voy a seguir contando con su apoyo si decido hacer esta nueva historia.**

 **Tambien quiero comentarles que estoy empezando a subir mis historias a Wattpad, así que si tienen cuenta por favor dejen sus votos, se los agradeceria mucho. Mi nombre de usuario es el mismo (F. R. Loaiza)**

 **Gracias por leer. xo.**

* * *

Regina estaba sentada con la vista clavada en el suelo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se estaba tomando las manos como si su vida dependiera de ello. La actitud de Emma al verle le había hecho sentir como si fuera la peor persona en la faz de la tierra.

Después de unos segundos de pensarlo a fondo, la morena se levantó de la silla e hizo sus manos puño encajándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Zelena le había mandado un texto diciéndole que en veinte minutos pasaría por ella, así que tenía que ver a Emma por última vez, era ahora o nunca.

Regina camino hasta la habitación y se ocultó detrás de la pared asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, solo un poco. Escucho la voz de Killian y observo como el movía la cabeza para verla. La morena no hizo un solo movimiento, pero su rostro debió provocar lastima en el chico porque le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sabes Swan. — Habló él. — Regina se va ir de aquí… Se va a ir para protegerte. — Killian observo como los ojos de su amiga se abrían un poco más de lo normal. — Cuando despertaste, ella se estaba despidiendo de ti, y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo. — La rubia parpadeo dos veces. — Sé que es difícil toda esta situación, pero en verdad ¿No quieres verla?... ¿Aunque sea por última vez? — Nuevamente, dos parpadeos. — ¿Estas segura? Sé que la quieres y no creo que quieras dejarla ir así… — Killian fue interrumpido por un leve quejido de parte de Emma y después la observo parpadear dos veces.

El chico levanto la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la morena. El observo los ojos llorosos de Regina y después negó con la cabeza. Segundos después, Regina ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida del hospital.

Zelena estaba llegando y estaba estacionando el auto cerca de la acera cuando observo a su hermana acercarse a toda prisa. La pelirroja detuvo el auto y en un parpadeo Regina ya estaba subiéndose al asiento de copiloto dando un fuerte portazo.

—¡Oye!, Tranquila, aun no termino de pagar el auto. — Se quejó Zelena.

—Conduce — Regina estaba molesta, triste y se sentía impotente y todo eso le causaba dolor en la cabeza. — Quiero irme de aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Solo conduce.

—Como tu ordenes.

* * *

Mary Margaret estaba estática y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando a su hija que ya estaba despierta. Emma miraba a su madre y quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien aunque no lo pareciera.

La rubia se sentía impotente y enojada por estar en aquella situación, por dejar que un tipo le disparara y la dejara en ese estado. Pero ella sabía que su situación física no sería ningún impedimento para continuar viviendo, ella lograría salir de eso y aunque no pudiera ser la misma de antes, trataría de ser lo más parecido. Ver a sus padres y a Killian frente a ella le daba la motivación para seguir y aunque Regina debería de estar entre esas personas, Emma aún no estaba preparada para verla; no la culpaba por lo que había pasado, pero no toleraba las mentiras y la morena no sería la excepción por mucho que la amara. Por qué si, la amaba, ella lo sabía y lo sentía en su pecho.

La entrada del doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos y sus ojos se concentraron en el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que se acercaba a ella.

—Muy bien Emma, vamos a hacerte unos cuantos estudios para poder preparar tus sesiones de terapia. — El doctor Shepard miro a los padres de Emma — Es importante que durante la etapa de terapia Emma reciba mucho apoyo, no va a ser nada fácil.

—Vamos a hacer todo por nuestra hija, doctor. — Respondió David.

—Me gusta que sean positivos, eso va a ayudar mucho a Emma a recuperarse. — El doctor volvió a mirar a la rubia. — Entonces, vayamos a hacerte los estudios Emma.

El doctor se acercó a la puerta y llamó a las enfermeras; segundos después dos mujeres estaban empujando la cama de Emma hacia la puerta para llevarla a las salas de estudios. Una vez que la rubia estuvo ausente, el doctor Shepad miro a los padres de Emma y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo algunas malas noticias. — Habló él — Pero quería esperar a que Emma se fuera, no quiero desmotivarla en su recuperación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa doctor? — Preguntó Mary Margaret con preocupación en su rostro y la voz temblorosa.

—Como ya sabemos, los daños en el cuerpo de Emma son muy grandes y, en base a lo que hemos observado hasta ahora, me temo que Emma no va a poder recuperarse por completo.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? — Preguntó Killian con el rostro inexpresivo y los brazos cruzados.

—Es muy probable que Emma no pueda volver a caminar, así como también es muy probable que ella no pueda hablar con tanta fluidez como antes.

Los ojos de Mary Margaret se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió la mano de su esposo acariciarle la espalda. Killian clavo la vista en el suelo y se maldijo nuevamente por no haber llegado antes y evitar que Emma estuviera en esa situación. La rubia había perdido su vida y ya no la iba a poder recuperar.

* * *

Emma estaba recostada en una superficie de fría y dura que la pondría dentro de la máquina para una resonancia magnética. Estaba asustada, y no por los estudios, sino por los resultados de estos; ella sabía que aunque ya estuviera fuera de peligro, su salud física no era para nada buena y que no se recuperaría de la noche a la mañana, pero ¿Qué pasaría si no se recuperaba nunca?

La rubia cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo tratando de tranquilizarse. Sintió una mano sobre su cabello y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro del doctor Hunt.

—Tranquila Emma, todo va a estar bien. — El pelirrojo sonrió y Emma trato de hacer lo mismo. El doctor la miro con detenimiento, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa. — ¿Estas lista?

La rubia parpadeo una vez y Hunt le acaricio el cabello por última vez antes de que Emma entrara a la máquina.

* * *

Una semana después…

Regina se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, no del modo que le gustaría, pero lo estaba intentando. Su rutina consistía en ser niñera de su pequeña sobrina mientras su hermana y su esposo trabajaban. No era nada difícil, la bebe era demasiado tranquila y no requería mucho de su tiempo, así que siempre terminaba divagando y pensando en aquella rubia de ojos lindos que una vez había salvado su vida. Todos los días, se preguntaba si Emma estaría bien, si ya la abría perdonado y si alguna vez la volvería a ver.

—¿Estás pensando en la rubia de nuevo? — Preguntó su hermana mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Había llegado a casa y Regina ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Para nada. — Respondió la morena sacudiendo la cabeza y su hermana rodo los ojos.

—¿No has tenido noticias de ella?

—Killian no me contesta el teléfono.

—No debe de extrañarte, el policía es su mejor amigo…

—Dejemos de hablar de eso, por favor — Suplico Regina.

—Está bien… ¿Has hablado con mamá?

—Vendrá a cenar mañana. — Respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca pensé tener estas cenas familiares. — Comentó la pelirroja — Supongo que ahora todo esto es parte de la dinámica familiar.

—Supones bien… no te quitaras a mamá de encima por un buen rato. Trata de aliviar su remordimiento de haberte abandonado.

—Sabes que me alegro de que lo haya hecho. — Admitió Zelena — Creo que me dio una mejor vida de esto modo.

—Por lo menos tú fuiste libre de hacer lo que quisiste, y no tuviste un padre que te tenía prácticamente prisionera… — Regina bajo la mirada al suelo y su hermana le tomo la mano.

—Hey, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya nadie te hará daño, ahora tienes una nueva vida, Roni.

La morena sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa ante la mención de su nuevo nombre. Tener a su hermana con ella era bastante reconfortante, y la idea de tener una pequeña familia no le desagradaba.

* * *

—¡Hey Swan! — Saludó Killian entrando a la habitación del hospital. —¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

—Bien. — Respondió con dificultad la rubia.

Dos días atrás, había avanzado con su terapia y ahora podía responder con frases cortas.

—No lo parece. — Bromeó su amigo — Te ves terrible. — Emma rodo los ojos y el chico soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga. — Hablé con el doctor Hunt, y se ve bastante optimista con tu recuperación. — Emma esbozo una pequeña sonrisa — Parece que le agradas bastante. — Killian arqueo una ceja y la rubia volvió a rodar los ojos — Veámoslo por el lado amable, si puedes seducirlo estando de esta manera, no imagino lo que pasa cuando te recuperes.

—I-d-i-o-ta — Dijo ella.

—Emma, esa boca — La reprendió Mary entrando a la habitación con un vaso con agua en las manos.

Killian levanto ambas cejas y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa y orgullo, a lo que la rubia respondió con una mirada fulminante.

—¿Estas lista para iniciar tu terapia física? — Preguntó su madre acariciándole una mejilla.

Emma parpadeo una vez y Mary le sonrió. El corazón se le achicaba al ver a su hija de esa manera, pero sabía que era una mujer fuerte que saldría adelante, y aunque no pudiera volver a caminar, ella no se detendría.

Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta por donde entraban el doctor Hunt y la doctora Torres, que se encargaría de ayudar con su rehabilitación, seguidos por un par de enfermeras.

—Es tiempo de comenzar la rehabilitación. — Informó Hunt.

Killian y Mary asintieron y ambos salieron de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, ambos morenos se miraron con preocupación

—¿Crees que debemos decírsele? — Preguntó Mary Margaret.

—No creo que sea conveniente arruinar las pocas esperanzas que tiene ahora.

—¿Pero que pasara cuando después de meses de terapia, probablemente años, se dé cuenta de que no podrá caminar?

—Dejémosle eso a los doctores Mary. — Killian puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

—No puedo creer que mi hija este pasando por todo esto…

—Tenemos que ser fuertes, por ella. — El chico le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la morena y ella asintió.

—¿Sabes algo de Regina? ¿Por qué ya no regreso?

—No, aun no sé nada. — Killian se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista al suelo.

—Es todo tan extraño… Regina no quería despegarse de Emma ni un segundo y ahora ni siquiera aparece por aquí. — Mary se cruzó de brazos. — Le pediré a David que la busque, tal vez el sí pueda encontrarla…

—No creo que sea conveniente — Se apresuró a decir Killian.

—¿Y qué tal si le paso algo?... David podría averiguar qué fue lo que paso y donde esta ella.

Killian no respondió nada, simplemente miro a la mujer. Sabía que la idea no se le iría de la cabeza, y si ella y su esposo descubrían la verdad sobre Regina, no sería nada bueno.

* * *

—Necesito hablar contigo. — Dijo Cora mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

Regina y su madre estaban en la cocina limpiando los rastros de la cena mientras Zelena y Robín acostaban a su pequeña hija para que durmiera.

—¿Ahora que pasa madre? — Respondió ella con algo de cansancio en la voz.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí. — Cora fue directa y sin rodeos, como siempre solía hacerlo y a Regina le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta de su madre.

—¿Por qué? Estoy bien aquí con Zelena…

—Sé que lo estas. Y tal vez lo estés por un poco más de tiempo… Pero mientras no salgas del alcancé de tu padre nunca estarás segura.

—No quiero seguir huyendo mamá…

—Tienes que hacerlo. — Cora hizo una mueca y se acercó a su hija para acariciarle la mejilla. — No quiero que te pase nada cariño. Sé que no debo de temerle a tu padre porque ahora está en prisión, pero viví tantos años bajo su yugo, que se lo que es capaz de hacer y cuanto alcance tiene…

—Ella va a estar más segura si se queda con su familia. — Interrumpió Zelena entrando en la cocina.

—No te metas en esto Zelena… — Advirtió Cora.

—Claro que me voy a meter en esto. — Respondió la pelirroja — No puedes hacer esto… No puedes jugar con las personas de esta manera mamá. Primero me haces conocer y ayudar a esta chica. — Ella señalo a Regina. — Me haces quererla y querer protegerla y después quieres quitármela… No nos lastimes más con tus decisiones.

—Regina nunca estará segura…

—Y tampoco tendrá una vida si sigue huyendo.

—Zelena tiene razón mamá… No puedo vivir con temor, eso nunca va a ser vida — Comentó Regina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero vas a vivir. — Insistió Cora

—El tema no está a discusión, Regina se queda aquí.

Cora miro a sus hijas, observando el gran parecido que había entre ellas a pesar del color de sus cabellos. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa al notar que ambas habían heredado su obstinado carácter, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que ese sería el principal obstáculo para ella. Cora sabía que pronto tendrían noticias de Gold y no serían para nada buenas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho y me lo demuestren en sus reviews! jejeje. Espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Killian, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. — Habló David cuando observo al chico entrar a su oficina — ¿A qué se debe esta visita? ¿Pasa algo con Emma que yo no sepa?

—No, para nada. — Se apresuró a responder él — Todo está bien con Emma.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — El rubio arqueo una ceja y recargo un codo sobre su escritorio.

Killian tomo asiento frente a él y respiro profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Es sobre tu esposa.

—¿Mi esposa? ¿Qué pasa con ella? — David frunció el ceño.

—Sé que ella te pidió que buscaras a Regina…

—Lo hizo, hace algunos días me pidió que lo hiciera, pero no he encontrado rastro de ella.

—Y no vas a encontrar nada. — Respondió el chico.

—¿De qué hablas? — La confusión de David se hacía cada vez más grande y se podía notar en su rostro.

—Regina es una testigo protegida. Nos encargamos de cambiar su identidad para que no pudiera ser encontrada. — Explico Killian.

—No estoy entendiendo nada…

—No sé cómo vas a tomar todo esto, pero tengo que decírtelo, porque necesito que le mientas a Mary Margaret, por Emma. Sé que ella no querría que su madre se enterara de esto.

—Killian, me estas preocupando en verdad.

—Regina Mills, es la hija del narcotraficante al que se le conoce como Rumplestilskin…

Mientras Killian hablaba, la mandíbula de David se iba abriendo un milímetro. El chico le contó sobre la descendencia de Regina, el motivo por el que ella huía y que gracias a todo lo anterior, Emma estaba en el hospital luchando por recuperar su vida normal.

Durante unos segundos, David no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna; estaba intentando asimilar toda la información que Killian le había proporcionado y al mismo tiempo estaba conteniendo las ganas de levantarse he ir a buscar a Regina para gritarle en su cara que ella era la culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando a su hija.

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir? — Preguntó él en un susurró.

—Ella no cometió ningún crimen. — Respondió Killian con tranquilidad.

—Debiste hundirla en la cárcel. — Dijo David entre dientes, apretando tanto la mandíbula que las venas en su cuello se marcaban.

—David, sabes que ella no realizo ningún crimen, solo fue el motivo de este…

—¡Casi matan a mi hija por su culpa! — Gritó el rubio mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento.

—David, por favor cálmate. — Killian se levantó extendiendo los brazos hacia él. — Tienes que prometerme que Mary jamás se va a enterar de esto.

—No puedo creer que nos hayas ocultado esto Killian… — Le reprocho el hombre apretando los puños.

—Si lo hice fue por Emma, porque sabía que ella no quería meterlos en nada de esto. — Killian bajo los brazos cuando observo que David comenzaba a tranquilizarse. — Tienes que prometerme que Mary no se va a enterar. — Repitió él — Solo dile que no la encontraste, o que ella se fue lejos…

—Está bien, pero solo por Emma.

* * *

—Vas progresando muy rápido Emma. — Informó la doctora Torres con una pequeña sonrisa.

La rubia estaba sentada en su cama de hospital, dejando que la doctora moviera uno de sus brazos de arriba abajo.

—Gra…Gracias — Respondió ella.

—Tal vez puedas mover los brazos antes de lo esperado… ¿Puedes apretar mi mano?

La rubia miro la mano de la doctora, que estaba sobre la suya, y le dio un leve apretón, apenas podía sentirse, pero ya era un avance.

Hace un par de días, había podido mover los dedos de la mano derecha y podía mover el cuello unos centímetros para ambos lados. Comenzaba a hablar con más claridad, pero se sentía cansada cada vez que realizaba alguna de estas actividades.

—Mañana, vamos a intentar unos ejercicios para tu cuello, para que puedas moverlo mejor. — Volvió a hablar la doctora.

—Veras que pronto recuperaras la movilidad de tu cuello. — Interrumpió el doctor Hunt entrando en la habitación.

—Es una chica fuerte. — Comentó Torres levantándose de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la rubia.

—Y bastante bella.

El doctor Hunt sonrió y Emma trato de hacer lo mismo a pesar de la incomodidad que le causaba el comentario. La doctora Torres frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su colega el cual no se dio cuenta pues tenía la vista fija en Emma.

—Nos vemos mañana Emma. — Se despidió ella.

Hunt espero a que la doctora se fuera y se acercó a la cama de la rubia, sentándose al lado de Emma.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. — Emma intento sonreír nuevamente y sintió la mano del doctor sobre la suya. — Me sorprende que en tan solo dos semanas hayas avanzado tanto, eres una gran mujer.

—Gra-cias — Respondió la rubia.

—Yo voy a hacer todo porque te recuperes Emma. — Hunt se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente — Te lo prometo.

Emma se sorprendió ante el gesto del doctor

* * *

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Preguntó Zelena mientras observaba, cruzada de brazos, como su hermana se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero negro.

—Tengo que verla. — Respondió Regina. — Tengo que saber si está bien.

—Sabes que no puedes irte.

—Solo son cuarenta minutos en tren, no tardare mucho.

—Eso no importa…

—Por favor Zelena. — La morena suplico con desesperación. — No puedo seguir así, necesito saber de ella.

—Eres imposible Regina. — Se quejó Zelena rodando los ojos. — Vamos, te llevare para asegurarme que no hagas ninguna locura.

Regina sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose victoriosa y a la vez aliviada. Serian menos de cuarenta minutos si su hermana la llevaba y podría ver a Emma. Zelena tomo a la bebé Robín en brazos y las hermanas caminaron hasta el auto.

Zelena conducía bastante rápido, así que en menos de media hora ya estaban aparcando en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Tienes veinte minutos. — Le recordó su hermana — Si no regresar iré por ti.

Regina asintió y bajo del auto sintiendo que las manos y las piernas le temblaban. Subió al elevador y su vista se concentró en la pantalla que le indicaba el piso en donde se encontraba; cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, salió del elevador con pasos temerosos y mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera detener su excursión secreta a la habitación de Emma.

Tardo solo cinco minutos en estar en el marco de la puerta, y cuando la observo ahí, acostada en la cama, con la vista en el techo, se paralizo recordando el último encuentro que habían tenido. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y susurró su nombre.

—Emma…

La rubia giro lentamente la cabeza y la miro mostrando sorpresa.

—Re… Regi… Regina.

La morena sonrió al escuchar su voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que Emma podía hablar de nuevo.

—Sé que no quieres verme. — Se apresuró a decir ella. — Y sé que tienes toda la razón en no querer hacerlo pero necesitaba saber cómo estabas… Necesitaba verte de nuevo. — Regina extendió la mano acomodando el cabello de Emma detrás de su oreja. — Me alegra ver que estas mejor… No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento porque estés en esta situación. — La rubia desvió la mirada y Regina le tomo la mano. — No tengo palabras para disculparme Emma; sé que todo esto es mi culpa y sé que tal vez nunca me perdones, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre voy a estar esperándote.

—Re – gina — Volvió a decir Emma, y la morena sonrió ante la mención de su nombre. — Ve – te.

Regina dejo escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo ante las palabras de la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… — Repitió ella en un susurró y observo como Emma movía los ojos rápidamente entre ella y un costado.

—Vete — Repitió Emma.

Regina la miro y acaricio su mejilla, sabía que sería la última vez que la vería y quería grabar su bello rostro y sus ojos bonitos en su memoria.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Cuestiono la voz firme y molesta de un hombre.

Regina se levantó de la cama de un salto y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con David.

—¡David! — Exclamo ella. — Solo quería ver como se encontraba Emma…

—No tienes porque estar aquí. — Interrumpió él — Por tu culpa Emma esta en este estado y aun así te atreves a venir…

—¿Qué…? — La morena fruncio el ceño

—Ya lo sé todo — Recalcó David — Y tú no tienes por qué estar aquí.

David se acercó a la morena y Emma abrió los ojos como platos. Ella sabía que su padre se había enterado porque Killian se lo había confesado; su amigo se lo había dicho para que no la tomara por sorpresa. Pero en ese momento su padre lucia tan molesto que quiso gritarle que dejara ir a Regina cuando la tomo bruscamente por el brazo.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí y no regreses. — Dijo David arrastrando a la morena por la habitación con gran fuerza.

—Regina. — Susurró Emma cuando la vio atravesar la puerta.

La morena podía sentir la mano grande y pesada de David lastimándole el brazo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas.

—David, por favor… — Suplico ella.

—Entiende una cosa niñita. — Habló él — Si no he hecho nada, es por Emma y porque le prometí que su madre no se enteraría de esto… Pero si vuelves a poner un pie en este hospital o intentas acercarte a mi hija, la prisión tendrá una celda reservada específicamente para ti.

David soltó el brazo de Regina con un movimiento brusco provocando que la chica casi callera al suelo y por unos instantes Regina se quedó observando como el hombre la miraba con odio, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar al elevador. Una vez que Regina desapareció de la vista de David, él regreso al cuarto de su hija y se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Re – gi – na — Dijo ella.

—Tranquila cariño, ella no volverá a hacerte daño.

Emma lo miro con pánico y quiso levantarse y salir corriendo tras ella. Regina tal vez la hubiera lastimado al mentirle, pero no quería que ella sufriera ningún daño, después de todo, esa chica había cambiado su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola gente bella. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar y estoy cocinando la nueva historia para dejarles la sinopsis y que me digan si les gusta. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, como siempre son bien aceptadas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Vas muy bien Emma. — Escucho decir a la doctora Torres.

La rubia tenía la vista fija en su brazo, observando cómo se levantaba lentamente y sintiendo punzadas de dolor a través de toda la extremidad.

Habían pasado semanas desde el accidente, y según los doctores, Emma se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente. Y aunque la rubia había recuperado la movilidad de su cuello, su habla estaba agilizándose y sus brazos ya podían sentir y moverse un poco, ella sabía que algo andaba mal. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital, los doctores no se habían molestado por empezar la terapia con sus piernas y le realizaban múltiples radiografías a su columna. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, y podía asegurarlo por los ojos vidriosos de su madre cada vez que los doctores se acercaban a hablarle.

Emma desvió la mirada hacia el doctor Hunt y el doctor Shepard, quienes hablaban con Mary y Killian y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Esta… pasando algo… malo? — Preguntó la rubia — Lo… se.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. — Respondió la doctora Torres.

—Sé que… me… ocultan… algo.

—Tu solo debes concentrarte en tu recuperación, Emma. Es lo único importante.

—Estoy… Ca – cansada

—¿Quieres que continuemos mañana? — Torres arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a la rubia y esta negaba con la cabeza.

—De las… mentiras — Complementó Emma.

—Deja de agobiar a la doctora, Swan. — Le dijo Killian entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué es… lo q – que… pasa? — Insistió Emma.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? — La doctora Torres miro al morena y Emma asintió — La verdad es que… tu recuperación va bastante bien, eres una en un millón. Te estas recuperando a un tiempo record y todos aquí sabemos que es porque eres una mujer excepcional. — Killian sintió una presión invadirle el pecho por no poderle decir la verdad a su amiga, pero no quería que ella se dejara caer. Sabía que ese abismo sería demasiado hondo para sacarla.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Emma. — Agregó la doctora — Todos aquí creemos mucho en ti y en lo que puedes lograr… Solo mírate, en menos de un mes has logrado muchísimo.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado y observo a su madre secándose las lágrimas desde el marco de la puerta y de nuevo pudo sentir, que esas palabras de aliento, eran solo para cubrir lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

* * *

—¿Crees que deba buscar un empleo? — Preguntó Regina mientras leía la sección de clasificados del periódico.

Estaba sentada a la mesa, desayunando con su hermana y su esposo mientras la bebe Robín jugueteaba con los cereales en su mesita.

—Creí que estabas bien con cuidar a Robín. — Respondió Zelena antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—Lo estoy, pero siento que debo contribuir a los gastos de la casa. — La morena bajo el periódico y lo puso de lado para mirar a su hermana. — No quiero ser ningún estorbo o ninguna mantenida.

—No pienses en eso. — Habló Robín. — Para nosotros no es ninguna molestia el tenerte aquí. Nos gusta que Ro-ro este con alguien de nuestra confianza, y ¿Quién mejor que su tía?

—Robín tiene razón. — Apoyó la pelirroja. — Además, lo que ahorramos en la niñera es mucho más de lo que piensas.

—Es solo que me siento un poco inútil quedándome en casa… — Insistió Regina.

—Nunca pensé que la niña mimada tuviera tanta urgencia por trabajar. — Bromeó su hermana.

—Zelena… — La reprendió Robín dándole una mirada inquisitiva a su esposa

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Para tu información, se valerme por mi misma. — Se defendió la morena.

—Se me olvida que trabajaste en un restaurante como por dos segundos.

—No tienes que ser tan pesada. — Se quejó Regina. — Solo estoy intentando contribuir con algo. — Ella se levantó de su asiento y tomo a su sobrina en brazos. — Tal vez mamá tenga razón, y sería mejor si buscara mi propio lugar.

Regina salió de la cocina y Zelena rodo los ojos ante el drama de su hermana.

—Creo que estas siendo muy dura con ella. — Dijo su esposo.

—Solo estoy tratando de ser una hermana mayor. — Protesto Zelena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues no lo haces con mucho excito, cariño. — Robín se levantó de su asiento y beso a la pelirroja en la frente. — Trata de apoyarla más, tal vez un pasatiempo no le caria nada mal.

Zelena observo a su esposo marcharse y le dio un último sorbo a su café mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Robín.

* * *

—No puedo seguirle mintiendo Killian. — David se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Prometiste que no dirías nada, por Emma. — Le recordó el chico.

—Entiéndelo, ella no para de preguntarme por Regina…

—Yo haré algo para que pare. — Dijo el moreno tratando de tranquilizar a David.

—Parece que no conoces a Mary. — El rubio negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. — Ella no descansara hasta averiguar lo que paso con la chica y algún día averiguara que Regina salió huyendo después de dejar a nuestra hija en una cama de hospital.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? — Preguntó Mary Margaret acercándose a los hombres.

Killian y David voltearon hacia ella con los rostros tan sorprendidos que parecía que los ojos se les saldrían de las orbitas.

—Cariño… — Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el rubio.

—¿Regina es la responsable de todo esto? — Preguntó ella mientras señalaba hacia la habitación de Emma.

—Para ser justos, las intenciones de Regina nunca fueron lastimar a Emma. — Intervinó Killian. — Emma solo estaba en medio de toda la situación…

—¿Estas defendiéndola? — Mary se sentía decepcionada, y no solo por lo que había descubierto, sino porque se lo habían ocultado durante un mes completo mientras ella vivía preocupada no solo por su hija, sino también por Regina.

—No estoy defendiéndola. — Respondió Killian. — Pero toda esta situación es bastante complicada como para señalar a un solo culpable.

—Quiero saberlo todo. — Exigió la mujer.

—Entonces creo que debemos hablar con Emma. — Sugirió David. — Nadie mejor para narrar la historia que una de sus protagonistas.

Mary asintió y Killian se pasó una mano por el rostro. Si Emma pudiera moverse de esa cama, definitivamente lo mataría por dejar que su madre se enterara de todo. Cuando los tres entraron a la habitación, los ojos de la rubia fueron automáticamente a su madre quien se acercaba a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien Emma, queremos saber toda la verdad.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron con rapidez hasta su amigo quien movió los labios para decir un "lo siento". Emma rodo los ojos y se acomodó un poco en su cama apoyándose en sus brazos.

—Se los… diré — Respondió la rubia. — Pero tienen… que… prometer que… me dejaran… hablar.

Sus padres asintieron y la miraron en espera de la explicación que creían merecer. Emma sabía que en algún momento sus padres se enterarían de quien era Regina en verdad y que el accidente no había sido un simple asalto.

* * *

Graham caminaba con las manos esposadas en la espalda y el traje de la prisión le picaba por todos lados. La barba le había crecido bastante al igual que el cabello y no había podido ducharse en varios días. La prisión en la que lo tenían era bastante deplorable, pero sabía que ahí, su padre no podría tocarlo. Aun le dolía la cicatriz que le había quedado después de ser apuñalado.

Cuando él salió a la sala de visitas, se sorprendió al ver a Cora Mills sentada frente a una de las mesas de madera. La mujer le dedico una pequeña mueca tratando de formar una sonrisa y el frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó él sentándose frente a ella mientras los guardias que lo acompañaban se alejaban.

—Necesito de tu ayuda. — Respondió Cora recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa. — Tengo que sacar a Regina de aquí.

—¿Le paso algo? — La preocupación de Graham se hizo evidente.

—Aun no… Pero ambos sabemos que Gold no se quedara tranquilo.

—Adivinare… ¿No quiere irse por la rubia?

—No te equivocas. — Respondió Cora asintiendo. — A pesar de que tiene semanas sin verla o saber de ella, sigue aferrada a esa chica como un perro a su hueso… La chica apenas se está recuperando del disparo.

—Tal vez ahí está el problema. Mientras Regina tenga una razón para quedarse, lo va a hacer. No la vas a poder alejar mientras su corazón siga empecinado con la rubia.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? — Preguntó Cora alzando una ceja.

—Creo que ambos sabemos cuál es la solución.

* * *

Emma sonrió cuando las enfermeras la dejaron sobre la silla de ruedas. Estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar y solo tendría que regresar al hospital tres veces por semana para continuar sus terapias. Su madre había insistido en que se mudara con ellos mientras recuperaba más su movilidad y aunque se había negado, no le había servido de nada.

Las enfermeras se despidieron de ella y la rubia colocó los brazos en las ruedas de la silla para intentar moverse hacia la puerta. Su madre estaba firmando los papeles del alta y Killian las estaba esperando abajo en el auto.

La rubia cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus brazos le dolían al mover tan solo unos centímetros la silla.

—No es bueno que te esfuerces tanto. Puedes lastimarte.

Emma levanto la vista hacia la mujer que estaba en la puerta mirándola y frunció el ceño al no reconocerla.

—¿Quién es… usted? — Preguntó ella.

—Soy… — La mujer dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación. — Soy la madre de Regina… y necesito hablar contigo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste. Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y espero poder seguir actualizando rápido. Aunque no se cuantos capítulos queden de esta historia, ya casi llegamos al final y quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que le han dado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Sé que mi visita aquí puede sorprenderte. — Habló Cora — pero ya no sé qué más hacer.

—¿Pasa algo… con Regina? — Preguntó la rubia con un dejo de preocupación.

—Regina está en peligro Emma, siempre lo ha estado. — Respondió Cora y observo como la chica fruncía el ceño. — Mientras ella este aquí, nunca va a estar segura.

—Ella… se fue. — Recordó Emma.

—A New Yersi con su hermana. — Explicó la mujer. — Necesita irse del país para poder estar segura.

—Regina es… inteligente. Ella va a… entender que tiene… que irse.

—Ambas sabemos que ella no va a irse de aquí, no mientras este enamorada de ti.

Emma hizo una mueca que estuvo a punto de convertirse en sonrisa. El saber que a pesar de sus rechazos, Regina la seguía amando, le regresaba un poco de luz a su vida. La rubia miró a Cora y en ese momento entendió el motivo de su visita.

—¿Qué es… lo que quiere? — Preguntó ella.

—Quiero que le digas que se vaya…

—Ya lo… hice — Interrumpió la rubia.

—Lo sé. — Cora se inclinó hacia Emma y la miro fijamente a los ojos. — Pero eso no es suficiente. Ella cree que tú la quieres y puedo decir ahora que es verdad. Te brillan los ojos al pronunciar su nombre.

—Eso fue… antes.

—No te engañes querida… Sé que el padre de mi hija te puso en esta situación pero ella no tiene la culpa de la familia en la que creció. A pesar de todo ella es buena y tiene un buen corazón. Ella es un rayo de luz en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida nuestra vida.

Emma se miró las manos y sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta ante las palabras de Cora. Desde el accidente, ella solo podía pensar en que la mujer a la que amaba la había puesto en esa cama de hospital, pero estaba equivocada y ella lo sabía; pero también sabía que admitir que Regina no era la culpable significaba dejarla entrar a su vida de nuevo y Emma aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a aquel problema. Su corazón estaba tan dañado como su cuerpo, pero la recuperación no era tan satisfactoria como le hubiera gustado.

—Sé que es difícil, toda esta situación. — Continuó Cora. — Pero te estoy pidiendo ayuda porque no se a quien más recurrir. No sé qué más hacer para ponerla a salvo. Y sé que por el cariño que tú le tienes vas a ayudarme a protegerla.

—Está bien. — Respondió Emma asintiendo — No quiero… que nada… le pase.

—Tienes un gran corazón. — Cora alargo el brazo y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de la rubia. — Entiendo porque mi hija te ama tanto.

Cora sonrió y Emma movió el rostro para retirarse del contacto de Cora. Aunque la mujer se había portado relativamente amable, era la madre de Regina y no se fiaba completamente de ella. Tantos años al lado de Gold debió de haber dejado rastro en ella. Y aunque reconocía que sus intenciones eran buenas, sabía que habría un alto costo a cambio.

—¿Qué quiere… que yo... haga?

—Quiero que le rompas el corazón… Quiero que le digas que ya no la quieres más. — Emma la miro con preocupación y Cora se apresuró a seguir hablando — Es la única forma en que ella se va a ir lejos.

Emma sintió una presión apoderarse de su pecho ante la idea de lastimar a Regina de esa manera. Antes de que ella pudiera responder la vista de ambas mujeres se desvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? — Mary entro a la habitación hecha una furia y se colocó entre su hija y Cora.

—Solo pasaba a ver como seguía Emma. — Respondió Cora levantándose de la silla.

—¿Cómo puedes atreverte a venir aquí después de lo que tu hija le hizo a Emma? — Mary Escupió las palabras con desprecio y Cora comprendió que la verdad había salido a la luz.

—Mama… — Interrumpió la rubia estirando su brazo para tomar la mano de Mary.

—Mi hija no fue la culpable de nada… — Se defendió Cora.

—Pues tal vez no sea toda su culpa, pero si lo es de tu familia. — Contrataco Mary.

—Ya basta. — Pidió Emma captando la atención de ambas mujeres.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí. — Mary Margaret se cruzó de brazos e hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole a Cora la puerta.

—Está bien, me iré. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. — Cora camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo. — Emma, si en verdad la amas, piensa en lo que te dije.

Mary Margaret miro confundida a su hija y Emma se quedó con la vista clavada en la puerta. Jamás había querido admitirlo, pero ella sabía que quería a Regina de una manera en la que jamás había querido a alguien, ni siquiera a Neal. Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a romperle el corazón solo para que estuviera a salvo?

* * *

—¿Quieres que haga qué? — Cuestionó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, no es tan mala idea. — Respondió su hermana caminando detrás de la morena.

Ambas estaban levantando los juguetes de la bebé Robín del piso y subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la bebé.

—Quieres que me dedique a pasear perros por el parque. — Recalcó Regina

—Dijiste que querías conseguir un trabajo…

—Pero no paseando perros.

—Yo solo estaba sugiriendo algo. — La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y dejó los juguetes sobre el baúl de madera. — Se me ocurrió que podrías trabajar y cuidar a Robín al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que tú quieres es que siga haciendo de niñera. — Regina dejo los juguetes en el baúl y miro a su hermana mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera.

—Está bien, me atrapaste. — Confesó Zelena. — La verdad es que me gusta que Robín este bajo tu cuidado y además no creo que sea conveniente que busques un trabajo mientras todo esta tan reciente.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Regina frunció el ceño.

—Tu padre no se va a quedar tranquilo, y estando en las calles eres blanco muy fácil.

—Mamá ya se metió a tu cabeza, ¿Cierto?

—Solo queremos protegerte…

—¡No necesito protección!

—¿No te das cuenta Regina? — Preguntó con desesperación la pelirroja — Todos estamos poniendo nuestra vida en peligro para que tú puedas vivir… Claro que necesitas protección, ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas tu intento de envenenamiento? Si no te han encontrado los hombres de tu padre es porque tu nueva identidad y nuestra protección están funcionando.

—Yo no pedí que ustedes hicieran eso por mi… — Fue lo único que la morena pudo responder con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Claro que no lo hiciste. Pero lo hacemos porque te amamos. — Zelena se acercó a su hermano y la tomo por los brazos. — Entiende que no quiero quedarme sin mi hermana cuando la acabo de encontrar.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó envolver en los brazos de su hermana. Estaba tan cansada de la situación que estaba viviendo, que se permitió derrumbarse en los brazos de Zelena. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo pretendiendo ser fuerte que se había acostumbrado a sentir presión en su pecho.

* * *

Killian llevaba a Emma en brazos mientras la rubia se sostenía de su amigo con los brazos en su cuello. El chico dejo a la rubia sobre la cama y le ayudo a ponerse comoda. La rubia recargo la cabeza sobre una de las almohadas y su vista se quedó fija en la pared de color crema de la que antes había sido su habitación.

—¿Estas bien Swan? — Preguntó Killian sentándose a su lado en la cama. — Te ves algo distraída.

—Esta mañana… antes de… salir del hospital. Cora… fue a verme. — Respondió la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la pared.

—Cora, ¿La madre de Regina? — Emma asintió en respuesta. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Quiere que… hable con… Regina. — La rubia sintió que le faltaba el aire al mencionar el nombre de la morena y respiro profundo antes de seguir hablando. — Quiere que le…diga que se… vaya.

—¿Quiere que su hija se vaya? — El chico frunció el ceño y su amiga lo miro.

—Dice que… ella… no va a estar… a salvo. — Explicó Emma.

—Ella está a salvo, la vigilamos las 24 horas y Gold está en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

—Opino lo mismo… que Cora. — Killian arqueo una ceja y la rubia se encogio de hombros. — Gold no se… quedara tranquilo. Tiene… demasiada gente… trabajando para él. Y nosotros… no conocemos… ni a un tercio de ellos.

—Podemos aislar a Gold en un agujero sin contacto con nadie ni nada. — Sugirió Killian. — Él FBI quiere poner las manos en el cuento antes. Solo están esperando a que su condena sea dictaminada.

—Aún falta… tiempo para eso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — Killian arqueo una ceja.

—Necesito tu… ayuda.

—¿Qué? Disculpa no te escuche. — Bromeó Killian colocándose una mano detrás de la oreja. — Hablas en cetáceo y me es difícil entenderte.

Emma fulmino a su amigo con la mirada y le mostro el dedo medio. Killian soltó una carcajada echándose para atrás y después sintió el puño de la rubia clavársele en la pierna.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Zelena mirando a su hermana mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

—Al parque de aquí cerca. Necesito despejarme. — Respondió Regina cerrándose la cremallera de su chaqueta. — ¿Me vas a prohibir salir? — La morena se cruzó de brazos y miro a su hermana.

—No te pongas a la defensiva. — La pelirroja rodo los ojos. — Solo ten cuidado, por favor.

Regina asintió y salió de la casa antes de que Zelena pudiera cambiar de opinión. En cuanto la morena sintió el aire frio golpearle la cara, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Caminó con tranquilidad con la vista en sus botas mientras miraba de reojo a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Se había hecho tan habitual sentirse perseguida que se sentía amenazada hasta por las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Cuando llegó al parque, busco un banca vacía y se sentó cerca de un gran árbol que ya estaba tirando sus hojas. Observo a la personas ir y venir y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para poder tener una vida normal, para poder caminar sin preocupaciones o incluso sentarse en una banca del parque sin sentirse observada.

—Regina…

Cuando la morena escucho su nombre, rápidamente volteó hacia su lado derecho con los ojos abiertos como platos. Emma estaba ahí, frente a ella, en una silla de ruedas que la rubia maniobraba con sus brazos.

—Emma. — Susurró Regina levantándose de un salto de la banca.

La rubia estaba tan hermosa, con su chaqueta roja y su cabello suelto; sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una manta pero Regina podía apostar que llevaba Jeans y botas.

—Quiero hablar… contigo. — Regina abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada. — Siéntate. No es justo… que solo yo… está sentada.

La morena se sentó con lentitud en la banca sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Emma. Sentía que estaba soñando, al verla ahí frente a ella después de casi dos meses sin verla.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó la morena sintiéndose torpe al realizar aquella tonta pregunta.

—Creo que necesitamos… aclarar las cosas — Respondió la rubia poniendo las manos sobre su regazo.

—Las cosas están bastante claras: Es mi culpa que estés así…

—Deja de culparte. — Interrumpió Emma. — Yo no lo hago.

Regina sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos; no sabía si las palabras de la rubia eran sinceras, pero quería creer que sí.

—Entonces, ¿A qué has venido? — La ilusión de la morena se alzó al igual que su ceja.

—Quiero que te… vayas. — Regina estaba a punto de protestar cuando Emma levanto la mano para detenerla. — No estoy culpándote… de nada, pero… debes entender que… mientras estés aquí… todos corremos peligro.

—¿De que estas hablando? — La morena sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Tienes que irte… Regina. — La rubia desvió la vista al suelo y se encajó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. — Si no lo haces… serás nuestra ruina. De tu madre y… tu hermana. Y tal vez, termines conmigo.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto Emma? — Preguntó Regina con un hilo de voz y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Lastimas a todos… los que estamos cerca…

—Emma… — Regina negó con la cabeza hablando en un tono suplicante. Las palabras de Emma se sentían como puñaladas en el pecho.

—Si en verdad te importa… vete de aquí. — Termino la rubia regresando la mirada al rostro de Regina humedecido por las lágrimas.

—Emma, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Eres un problema Regina… desque que llegaste… a mí, yo… yo lo supe. Pensé que podría… manejarlo, que incluso podría… protegerte de ti misma… Pero yo… me equivoque. Por favor… vete.

—No me digas eso. — La morena se inclinó hacia Emma y le tomo la mano mientras buscaba sus hermosos ojos verdes. — Emma, yo te amo…

—Yo no… — La rubia movió la mano para retirarla del contacto de Regina. — Tal vez te haya… perdonado. Pero yo… no te amo.

Regina se echó hacia atrás sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago; sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que ella pudiera controlarlo y observo como los ojos de la rubia de humedecían. Emma giro la silla con dificultad y comenzó a alejarse de la morena sintiendo como su corazón caía en pedazos al suelo y era aplastado por las ruedas de su silla. Sabía que después de esas palabras había perdido a Regina para siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola personitas bellas. Espero que esten bien porque les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar porque enserio lo intente jajaja. Se que a muchas no les gusta la actitud de Emma pero tengan paciencia con nuestra rubia. Como siempre, es un placer leer lo que tienen para decirme así que sigan dejando sus comentarios. Les recuerdo que ya pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad así que si les gusta y tienen cuenta, les agradeceria que pasaran a votar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Zelena se acercó preocupada a su hermana quien había llegado a casa hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Regina se dejó caer en el sofá sintiendo dificultad para respirar y con el rostro mojado de tanto llorar.

—Emma… — Logró susurrar la morena.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? — Preguntó su hermana mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos.

—Hable con ella y… me dijo que me fuera. Que ella no me amaba.

La morena enterró su cara en sus manos y su hermana la abrazó mientras lloraba. Regina tenía un dolor en el pecho y sentía que solo se detendría llorando.

—Esa rubia es una idiota.

—Ella tiene razón. — Regina levantó la cara y se limpió las lágrimas de con las yemas de los dedos. — Tiene razón al ya no amarme, yo… yo destruí su vida.

—¡Escúchame! — Zelena tomo de nuevo la cara de su hermana en sus manos y la miro a los ojos. — Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Entiéndelo… Y si Emma cree que sí, es una estúpida y no merece tenerte a su lado, ni merece tu preocupación o tu sufrimiento.

—Soy un desastre Zelena, solo hago daño… — Regina rompió en llanto de nuevo pero la pelirroja la obligo a seguir mirándola.

—Tal vez lo seas, pero a las personas que en verdad te amamos no nos importa eso.

—Tengo que irme de aquí para protegerlos a todos… Mamá tenía razón.

—Deja de decir tonterías… deja de decir tonterías — Repitió Zelena pegando su frente a la de su hermana — No puedes irte. — Susurró ella. — No puedes dejarme cuando apenas te encontré. Eres mi hermana.

Regina rodeo a la pelirroja con los brazos y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo con lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas.

* * *

—¿Estas bien Swan? — Preguntó Killian mirando a su amiga.

Emma tenía la vista fija en el parabrisas del auto mientras estaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto. Ambos estaban dentro del auto de Killian, estacionados en la acera del parque. La rubia había visto a Regina correr lejos del parque y si Emma hubiera podido hacerlo, hubiera corrido tras de ella.

—Hiciste lo correcto. — Volvió a hablar el chico.

—La destroce. — Susurró ella.

—Fue por su bien. Algún día ella podrá comprender y va a pegar todas las piezas…

—¿Y quién va a pegar las mías?

* * *

—¡Es que no te entiendo Regina! — Exclamó Zelena levantando las manos al aire. — Ayer estabas destrozada porque la rubia estúpida te dijo que no te amaba y ahora ¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

—¡Necesito verla! — Respondió la morena igual de alterada que su hermana.

—¿Quieren bajar la voz? — Interrumpió Robín bajando las escaleras. — La bebé se acaba de dormir.

Las hermanas miraron al hombre y asintieron ante el regaño de este.

—Tienes que estar demente. — Susurró la pelirroja acercándose a su hermana.

—Necesito que me lo diga de nuevo. — Explico Regina en el mismo tono. — No le creo Zelena, algo me dice que no me dijo la verdad.

—Es que enserio no te entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes cambiar de humor de la noche a la mañana? — Zelena se pasó las manos por el cabello. — La chica de dejo prácticamente destrozada y ahora quieres ir a que te pisotee de nuevo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan masoquista?

—No necesito que me entiendas. — Regina tomo su chaqueta. — ¿Me acompañas o no?

Zelena rodo los ojos y maldijo en su cabeza mientras se acercaba al perchero para tomar su abrigo.

—Solo iré contigo para evitar que cometas otra estupidez aparte de ir a buscarla. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, pero se dónde comenzar a buscarla. — Regina se encogió de hombros y reprimió una sonrisa al observar como su hermana rodaba los ojos antes de salir de casa.

* * *

—¿Cómo te has sentido Emma? — Preguntó el doctor Hunt poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la rubia.

—Bastante bien. — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. — Parece que cada…vez puedo hablar… mejor.

—Eso es excelente. — Sonrió él. — La doctora torres no debe tardar en llegar. Pero por mientras, tú y yo podemos platicar un poco.

—¿Sobre qué? — Emma arqueo las cejas y observo a Hunt morderse el labio.

—Emma, creo que no es ningún secreto que me atraes. — Confesó el mirándola a los ojos. — Quiero invitarte a salir. A cenar o si lo prefieres a tomar un helado.

—Pensé que los… doctores no podían salir… con sus pacientes.

—Tú ya no eres mi paciente. — Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo. — así que no hay ningún impedimento, al menos que tu no quieras.

¿Cómo era aquel dicho? Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Emma sonrió de medio lado y se planteó en su cabeza los diferentes escenarios de esa propuesta. El doctor era muy apuesto, y no le caería mal hacer nuevos amigos.

—Me agrada la idea doctor Hunt. — Respondió ella.

—Owen, dime Owen. — Hunt se incorporó y le tomo la mano a Emma con una sonrisa. — Ahora somos amigos.

—Esta bien, Owen.

Emma sonrió y Owen se inclinó para besar su mejilla con lentitud.

—Es una cita.

* * *

Regina no podía creer lo que había visto. Cuando preguntó en la recepción por Emma Swan y le dijeron que ella estaba en la sala de terapias, agradeció a la suerte por estar de su parte. Pero en el momento en el que había visto a aquel doctor pelirrojo besar la mejilla de Emma, se cuestionó si su suerte era buena.

Lo que destrozo a Regina, no fue el beso que el pelirrojo le había dado a Emma, sino la manera en que la rubia había sonreído antes y después de eso.

La morena apretó los puños y dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible; espero el elevador y presiono varias veces el botón del elevador para bajar hasta la planta baja. Cerró los ojos al sentir que el elevador descendía y soltó un gruñido de furia diciéndose mentalmente que era una estúpida por haber ido hasta allá para encontrarse con una chica que ya la había olvidado cuando apenas ayer le había destrozado el corazón.

—¿La encontraste? — Preguntó Zelena cuando su hermana subio al auto.

—Si. — Respondió la morena colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Y?

—Conduce.

—¿No fue nada bien cierto?

Regina fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja y ella levanto las palmas en señal de paz. Zelena comenzó a conducir y a mitad de camino, la morena habló por si sola contándole lo que había visto en el hospital. Ninguna de las dos habló el resto del camino, Regina no tenía más que decir y Zelena no sabía que decir. Así eran las chicas Mills, de pocas palabras.

Cuando aparcaron en la cochera de la casa, ambas bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta.

—No sufras por esa rubia tonta. — Habló Zelena. — Ella no te merecé.

Regina miro a su hermana y sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió que su hermana le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. La morena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Zelena pero se detuvo en seco al ver la puerta de la casa entre abierta.

—Detente. — Le advirtió a su hermana poniéndole su brazo como barrera.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación.

—La puerta está abierta. — Susurró Regina.

—Robín.

Zelena entro corriendo a la casa y grito el nombre de su esposo sin obtener respuesta. Regina entro tras ella y observo como los muebles estaban de cabeza y había vidrios y objetos tirados por todo el suelo. Ambas chicas corrieron escaleras arriba en donde todo estaba igual que en la planta baja. Zelena se apresuro a entrar al cuarto de la bebé y la morena tardo unos segundos en seguirla.

Cuando entró a la habitación, observo al esposo de su hermana tirado en el suelo y a ella hincada a su lado.

—Robín — Susurró Zelena.

El hombre abrió los ojos con lentitud y muy apenas se podía incorporar. Estaba golpeado y sangraba por la nariz y la boca.

—Cariño. — Respondió el poniéndose una mano en el estomago.

—Tengo que llevarte a un hospital. — Zelena trató de levantar a su esposo pero fue inútil.

—Estoy bien. — Respondió él

—La bebé… — Regina corrió hacia la cuna y pudo ver a la bebé Robín en perfectas condiciones y manoteando al aire.

—Ella está bien. — Robín se recargo en la pared para poder sentarse. — No le hicieron nada, ni siquiera se le acercaron… Estaban buscando algo.

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—No es una cosa lo que buscaban. — Respondió Regina. — Me querían a mí… Todo esto es culpa mía.

Antes de que Zelena pudiera protestar, observo a su hermana salir corriendo de la habitación y segundos después escucho la puerta de la casa.

—Búscala. — Le dijo Robín. — Yo estoy bien, solo son golpes.

—No quiero dejarte solo amor…

—Si no vas tras ella, puede cometer una locura. Ambos lo sabemos.

—Voy a llamar a mi madre, para decirle lo que paso.

Robín asintió y Zelena camino fuera de la habitación mientras marcaba el número de Cora. Al no obtener respuesta, bajo las escaleras para ir en busca de su hermana; Regina no podía haber ido muy lejos.

Cuando Zelena salió de la casa no pudo ver ni rastro de su hermana. Ella tomó el teléfono y marco su número para contactarla. No la buscaría por todos los alrededores en botas de tacón. Nadie contesto la llamada y al realizar el segundo intento, la pantalla de un teléfono brillando a través del pasto llamo su atención. Cuando lo tomo con su mano, pudo ver su nombre en la pantalla y el pánico comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue en la terapia cariño? — Preguntó Mary mientras veía a su hija entrar por la puerta junto con Killian quien empujaba la silla de ruedas.

—Bastante bien se podría decir. — Respondió el chico. — Parece que Emma tiene un nuevo admirador.

—Callate. — Reprendió Emma rodando los ojos.

—¿Cómo que un admirador? — Cuestiono David mientras salía de la cocina sosteniendo un platón con ensalada.

—No es nada… papá. — Respondió la rubia. — Killian y sus ideas… estúpidas.

—Emma… — Su madre la miro con ojos fulminantes y la rubia negó con la cabeza pensando en que aun con 26 años, su madre aun la regañaba por decir groserías. — Basta ya de charlas, tomen asiento que la cena está casi lista.

Killian llevo a Emma hasta la mesa y el tomo asiento al lado de ella. Mary llevo los cubiertos a la mesa y David descorchaba la botella de vino. El sonido del timbre atrajo la atención de todos hacia la puerta.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? — Preguntó David frunciendo el ceño.

Su esposa y su hija negaron con la cabeza y Killian se encogió de hombros antes de que David caminara hacia la puerta. El hombre abrió la puerta y del otro lado se encontró con una mujer de cabello desordenado y pelirrojo que parecía bastante agitada.

—Necesito hablar con Emma. — Pidió ella con rapidez.

—¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó David cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Emma esta aquí? — insistió ella.

—Digame quien es usted.

La rubia estiro la cabeza para poder observar quien se encontraba a la puerta y pedía verla con tanta urgencia.

—¿Zelena? — Emma movio su silla de ruedas y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Emma, tienes que ayudarme…

David observo a su hija sin comprender lo que pasaba mientras Emma seguía en su camino hacia la puerta; Killian se levantó y siguió a su amiga observando a la mujer.

—¿Quién es esta mujer Emma? — Preguntó Mary reuniéndose con ellos.

—Es la hermana de Regina. — Respondió la rubia. — Bueno, su media… hermana. ¿Qué es lo que… sucede? — Preguntó ella mirando a la pelirroja.

—Es Regina, ha desaparecido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas bellas! Ya no quise hacerlas sufrir más y decidí dejarles otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste y que me sigan dejando sus reviwes porque me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

El bullicio dentro del departamento se hacía cada vez más intenso, Zelena había entrado sin importarle que no la hubieran invitado a pasar y había comenzado a conversar con Emma de una manera acalorada. David y Killian habían intervenido y hablaban uno enzima del otro. Los ojos de Mary Margaret se movían de un lado a otro observándolos discutir y su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

—¡Paren! — Gritó Mary atrayendo la atención de todos. Los cuatro pares de ojos se concentraron en ella y observo a su esposo y a Killian cruzar los brazos mientras miraban de reojo a Zelena y a Emma — Necesitan callarse un momento… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—Zelena. — Respondió ella de mala gana.

—Zelena, ¿Por qué dices que Regina ha desaparecido? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Ayer salió de casa y no ha vuelto.

—Eso no quiere decir que está desaparecida. — Intervino Killian. — Quizá ella solo se fue sin decírtelo y ya.

—¿Y crees que se iría dejando su teléfono tirado en la calle? — Zelena arqueo una ceja cuestionando al moreno mostrando lo irritada que estaba.

—Pues tal vez lo hizo para que nadie lo encontrara. — Respondió Killian.

—Regina no… se habría ido s- sin decir… nada. — Habló Emma frunciendo el ceño — Incluso cuando estaba escapando, Zelena sabía en donde estaba.

—Exacto. — Apoyó la pelirroja — Ella solo salió corriendo y desaparecio.

—¿Salió corriendo? — Preguntó David arrugando la frente. Lucia exactamente como su hija al hacer aquel gesto.

—Después de que Emma hablara con ella, Regina quedo destrozada…

—Un momento. — Interrumpió Mary dando varios pasos hacia el frente. — ¿Hablaste con ella Emma?

—Eso… no importa… ahora. — Respondió la rubia.

—¿Puedo continuar? — Zelena estaba claramente exasperada y Emma asintió con la cabeza. — Como decía. Después de esa platica, Regina decidió buscar a Emma, una última vez. Ella salió del hospital corriendo porque te vio hablando con un chico pelirrojo. — Dijo ella dirigiéndose a Emma — Cuando llegamos a casa, la puerta estaba abierta y mi esposo estaba golpeado… Regina salió corriendo diciendo que todo era su culpa.

—¿Llamaste… a tu madre? Tal vez e-este con… ella… — Sugirió la rubia.

—Fue lo primero que hice… — Zelena se pasó las manos por el cabello — La hemos buscado por todos lados. Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

—¿Hay a algún lugar a donde ella pueda ir? — Preguntó David — Tal vez otro familiar o un lugar donde se sienta segura.

—Mi madre y yo somos lo único que ella tiene ahora. — La pelirroja negó con la cabeza — No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. — Ella sintió los ojos arder y un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que alguien se la llevo? — Preguntó Mary mostrando evidente preocupación.

—Estoy segura. Y creo que todos sabemos quién fue.

—Eso es imposible. Gold está en la cárcel. — Dijo Killian

—¡¿Y crees que eso puede detenerlo?! Tiene gente trabajando para él en todos lados.

—Cálmate… Zelena. — Le pidió Emma levantando una mano.

—Regina estaba bajo una identidad nueva, ¿Cómo pudieron rastrearla? — Preguntó Killian.

—No… la ras-rastrearon a ella. — Susurró Emma mirando al suelo. Tenía esa mirada que indicaba que estaba pensando y su padre se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué tienes en mente cariño? — Preguntó su padre.

—No la rastrearon… a ella. — Repitió la rubia — Solo tuvieron que… vigilarme a mí… O a Cora… tal vez hasta a Ze-Zelena y…con eso la encontraron.

—No puede ser. — Susurró Zelena — Comienzo a creer que mi madre tenía razón y ella debió haberse ido de este lugar.

—Quisiera… hablar a solas co-contigo. — Pidió Emma mirando a la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué necesitan hablar a solas? — Cuestionó Mary levantando una ceja.

—Mamá, por favor…

—Déjalas que hablen. — Intervino David mirando a su esposa. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea pero no protestaría a los deseos de su hija.

—Killian… —Habló Emma mirando a su amigo.

—Comenzare a buscar de inmediato. — Respondió él sabiendo lo que la rubia estaba a punto de pedirle. — ¿Puedes darme su teléfono? — Le pidió a la pelirroja. — Tal vez me pueda servir de algo.

Zelena titubeo antes de sacar el teléfono de su abrigo y entregárselo a Killian. El muchacho lo guardo en su chaqueta y salió del departamento. Emma le hizo una señal a la pelirroja para que la siguiera y Zelena camino detrás de ella con paso lento debido a que la rubia a un luchaba por mover su silla de ruedas por si sola. Cuando ambas estuvieron en la habitación de Emma, Zelena se cruzó de brazos y la observo esperando a que hablara.

—Cora… ella me… busco. — Habló la rubia — Me pidió… que… que hablara con… Regina para que ella… se fuera.

—Increíble. — Susurró Zelena — Debí suponer que mi madre recurriría a algo como eso.

—Ella solo quería… proteger a Regina… Y creo que con lo que… está pasando, Cora tenía… razón.

—¿Por eso le dijiste a Regina que no la amabas? — La pelirroja frunció el ceño y Emma asintió — No cabe duda de que eres idiota.

—No voy a dejar… que me hables así.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella se iba a alejar solo por eso? — Zelena negó con la cabeza — Aunque reconozco que lo del doctor fue un buen movimiento.

—No lo hice para… alejar a Regina. — Aclaró Emma — Owen, es solo alguien… que llegó a mi vida y lo que quiero es… seguir adelante con mi vida.

—Tu vida amorosa es lo que menos me interesa en este momento…Lo que importa ahora es mi hermana. Encontrarla.

—Deberíamos llamar… a tu madre, mientras más ayuda tengamos… será mejor.

—Le pediré que venga. — Respondió Zelena y la rubia asintió poniendo las manos en la silla de ruedas para comenzar a avanzar. — Emma. — La llamó ella y Emma se detuvo girando un poco su silla para ver a la pelirroja — Tenemos que encontrarla. — Los ojos verdes de Zelena se llenaron de lágrimas — Tenemos que encontrarla rápido.

* * *

El silencio gobernaba el departamento y a las personas que se encontraban en el. David y Mary Margaret estaban sentados en el sofá tomados de la mano y con las cabezas juntas. Zelena y Cora estaban sentadas en los bancos frente a la barra de la cocina con tazas de café medio frio frente a ellas. Por otro lado, Emma estaba recargando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mirando desde afuera hacia su cama, intentando no preocuparse demasiado por Regina, recordando los momentos que habían vivido bajo esas sabanas. Ella podía jurar que el olor de la morena aún estaba ahí, impregnando las almohadas.

El silencio se rompió cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y Emma se apresuró a mover su silla de ruedas hasta la sala. Todos los ojos estaban sobre Killian quien tenía los labios apretados en una línea delgada.

—¿Qué lograste averiguar? — Se apresuró a preguntar la rubia.

—Nada. — Respondió el chico negando con la cabeza — Booth me dijo que tenemos que esperar otras 24 horas para poder reportarla desaparecida.

—Puede que no tengamos 24 horas para desperdiciar. — Dijo Cora levantándose de su asiento.

—No podemos hacer nada si el jefe no nos da los recursos. — Continuó Killian. — Hable con algunos policías y me dijeron que tendrán los ojos bien abiertos por si ven algo.

—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. — Zelena se levantó de su asiento y avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante. — Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Tratemos de pensar de esa manera. — Comentó Mary acomodándose en el sofá para poder observar a todos. — Tal vez ella solo se está ocultando…

—Creo que tenemos claro que eso no es lo que está pasando. — Interrumpió Cora — Y si la policía no está dispuesta a ayudarnos entonces yo no me voy a quedar aquí esperando. — Cora tomó su bolso de la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del departamento.

—¿Crees que puedes… encontrarla tu sola? — Cuestionó Emma haciendo la mujer se detuviera a centímetros de la puerta.

—No lo sé. — Cora dio media vuelta para mirar a la rubia — Pero voy a intentarlo.

—¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? — Intervino David levantándose del sofá. — Solo hay una manera de encontrar a Regina y es si trabajamos todos juntos.

—¿Tienes un plan? — Preguntó Cora.

—De hecho, creo que lo tengo. — Respondió David un poco sorprendido de sí mismo — La mejor manera es seguir el rastro desde el comienzo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, Zelena?

—Cuando salió corriendo de la casa. — Respondió la pelirroja — La vi salir por la puerta y cuando la seguí ya no estaba, solo su teléfono.

—Eso quiere decir que tal vez de ahí se la llevaron…

—Tenemos que empezar a buscar ahí. — Habló Killian y David lo miro asintiendo. — Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Iré contigo. — Se apresuró a decir el rubio.

—¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Mary alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no hago trabajo de campo pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser de ayuda. — David se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces andando. — Killian caminó hasta la puerta seguido por David y todas las mujeres los observaron marcharse con cierta preocupación.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? — Preguntó David observando a través del parabrisas del auto.

Parecía una colonia bastante tranquila y agradable, un típico suburbio de New Yersi, con áreas verdes y familias caminando por las calles.

—Zelena me envió la dirección por mensaje de texto. — Respondió Killian observando su teléfono. — Es aquí.

Ambos se miraron antes de bajar del auto y después miraron a su alrededor. Las personas que caminaban comenzaban a notarlos en la calle. Después de todo, dos hombres con chaquetas de cuero y evidentemente atractivos no pasaban desapercibidos ante las mamás del vecindario. Killian llevaba en las manos una pequeña foto de Regina, la que había impreso Emma cuando le pidió que la investigara, y él y David habían comenzado a detener personas para cuestionarlos sobre si la habían visto en los últimos días.

Normalmente, sus respuestas eran negativas, no sabían quién era ella o no la habían visto por ahí. Solo hubo un par de personas, que eran los vecinos de Zelena, que habían confirmado haberla visto las últimas semanas cuidando a la bebé Robín suponiendo que era la nueva niñera.

—Disculpen. — Los llamó una mujer y ambos hombres voltearon a verla. Era una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello oscuro y piel morena, con ojos cafés y era un poco robusta. — La chica que están buscando… ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿La reconoce? — Preguntó Killian mostrándole la foto.

—¿Está en problemas? — Respondió la mujer frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ella esta desaparecida. — Respondió David — Su familia la está buscando.

—¿Ustedes son policías?

—Así es. — Killian dio un paso al frente — Y necesitamos que nos diga si la ha visto.

La mujer se quedó callada mirando a ambos hombres y titubeo antes de hablar.

—Ayer por la tarde, un par de hombres se la llevaron. Vi como la metían a un auto estacionado en la esquina. — La mujer señalo el lugar.

—¿Puede decirnos que tipo de auto era? — Preguntó el rubio con cierta esperanza.

—La verdad no. Estaba oscureciendo y solo la vi por la ventana de la casa… No preste mucha atención, no pensé que fuera a estar en problemas… — La mujer se veía preocupada.

—No se preocupe, la información que nos dio nos ayudara mucho. — Dijo Killian tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Ella va a estar bien? Regina.

—¿Usted la conoce? — Preguntó David entornando los ojos.

—La chica trabajaba en el restaurante conmigo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Lorna.

—No se preocupe Lorna… La vamos a encontrar. — Dijo Killian — Gracias por la información.

Lorna asintió y observo a ambos hombres subir a su automóvil. Cuando vio a Regina esa tarde, ella simplemente pensó que la policía había ido por ella, pues sabía que estaba en problemas y después de haber desaparecido del restaurante ella no dudo que la chica hubiera seguido en malos pasos. Pero ahora, con lo que los policías le habían dicho, se había arrepentido de no haber prestado más atención a la chica ese día; ella solo estaba visitando a su cuñada y la vio por casualidad, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser la última vez que alguien la vería.

* * *

—Parece que tenían razón. — Dijo Killian entrando al departamento seguido por David — Una persona vio a dos hombres llevarse a Regina y subir a un auto.

—¿Eso es bueno no? — Dijo Mary acercándose a su esposo.

—No del todo. No tenemos placas o modelo del auto. No sabemos hacia donde iban… — Respondió David.

—Pero sabemos quién se la llevo. — Comentó Cora — Pueden interrogar a ese bastardo y decirle que me devuelva a mi hija. — La mandíbula de la mujer estaba tan apretada que las palabras salían entre dientes.

—Ya no tengo jurisdicción sobre él. — Respondió Killian sintiéndose impotente.

—No podemos llegar… a él. — Comentó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

—Tal vez yo pueda. — La vista de todos se concentró en David quien ya estaba sacando el teléfono de su chaqueta para hacer una llamada.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo los parpados pesados y el cuerpo adolorido; parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su vista pudiera aclararse pero no pudo ver mucho con la poca luz que había en el lugar. Sintió sus brazos colgar sobre su cabeza y levanto la vista para comprobar que sus muñecas estaban sujetas a una especie de cadena que la mantenía suspendida en el aire.

—Mira quien despertó. — Escuchó decir a una figura al fondo de la habitación.

—¿En dónde estoy? — Preguntó la morena con la voz ronca sintiendo su garganta seca.

—¿Crees que te escaparías de recibir tu castigo princesita? — El hombre salió de entre las sombras y Regina pudo ver como Marco, uno de los hombres de confianza de Gold, la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado. — Papi no está nada contento contigo.

* * *

 **Muchas de ustedes acertaron en quien tenía capturada a Regina, pero ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola gente linda! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y espero tener una buena serie de comentarios por no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar jajaja. Enserio quiero agradecerles a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar en cada capítulo porque hacen más lindos mis días con sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos porque así se lo que piensan y aunque se que a veces quieren matarme, les agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

David colgó el teléfono después de varios minutos de conversación. Varios pares de ojos expectantes estaban centrados en él y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—No van a ayudarnos a menos que les de pistas concretas — Habló él.

Emma hundió su rostro en sus manos y Killian aventó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Zelena seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

—No tenemos nada más que el testimonio de esa mujer. — Dijo Killian mirando a David.

—Tenemos que seguirla buscando. — Siguió David mientras desviaba la vista al sofá donde se encontraban Cora y Mary Margaret.

—Tienen que interrogarlo. — Insistió Cora — Gideon es el único que puede saber dónde está.

—No podemos interrogarlo Cora. — Repitió Killian. — Si pongo un pie frente a él, me pueden suspender…

—Yo puedo ir. — Interrumpió Emma.

—¿De qué estás hablando Swan? — Preguntó su amigo arrugando la frente.

—Yo no estoy en… Servicio en este mo-momento. — Explicó la rubia — Sería solo una… visita más.

—No puedes ir tu sola. — Se adelantó a decir su madre levantándose del sofá.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre. — David se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hija.

—Tú y Killian no pueden… entrar ahí. Si Cora va conmigo… Gold la reconocerá. — Emma se encogió de hombros

—Yo puedo acompañarla. — Sugirió Zelena deteniendo su caminata. — Él no me conoce. — Esto último lo dijo mirando a su madre.

—Pero sabrá quien eres en cuanto te vea. — Respondió Cora.

—Déjenla ir… — Intervino la rubia — Yo entrare so-sola y Zelena pueda… esperar y asegurar de que… que nada salga mal.

Mary y David compartieron miradas mientras Killian hacia lo mismo con Cora y Zelena. Era un plan bastante arriesgado y sin duda nada garantizaba que funcionara, pero se estaban quedando sin opciones.

* * *

—¿Estas segura de esto? — Preguntó Zelena deteniendo el auto en el estacionamiento.

Emma asintió mirando por el parabrisas el gran edificio gris frente a ella; tenía un nudo en la garganta y las manos le temblaban. En su cabeza repasaba cada una de las preguntas que le haría a Gold y rogaba porque pudiera entrar a verlo.

Zelena bajo del coche y saco la silla de ruedas de la cajuela del carro y dándole una sacudida para que se ensamblara de nuevo. La pelirroja llevo la silla de ruedas hasta la puerta del copiloto la cual Emma ya había abierto. Zelena se inclinó para tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y levantarla para trasladarla a la silla de ruedas; no fue difícil, Emma era delgada y Zelena era más alta que ella y se ejercitaba. Emma se sintió caer en la silla y cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente ante la idea de ni siquiera poder moverse sola.

La pelirroja empujo la silla hasta las puertas de la prisión agradeciendo el poder caminar un poco después de una hora y media de viaje. En la puerta, los policías que la custodiaban las observaron atentamente hasta que ellas llegaron a la ventanilla donde debían pedir la visita.

—Estoy aquí para ver a… a Gideon Gold. — Habló Emma atrayendo la vista del policía detrás de la ventanilla.

—Tiene prohibidas las visitas. — Respondió de mala gana el hombre.

—Tengo permitido visitarlo. — Insistió ella — Debió haber recibido un documento de la jefatura de policías de New York diciendo que vendría.

El hombre miro a ambas chicas por encima de sus gafas y resoplo antes de caminar hacia el fondo de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. Zelena sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta haciéndole difícil respirar. Emma se encajó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y rogo porque Killian hubiera podido mandar por fax el documento. En cuanto ella y Zelena habían dejado el departamento, su amigo se había apresurado a ir a la comisaria para realizar un documento no oficial que le permitiría a Emma entrar. Sabía que Killian se estaba arriesgando demasiado falsificando un documento con la firma de Booth, pero era la única opción que tenían para hacerla entrar.

—Aquí solo menciona a una persona. — Dijo el policía mientras miraba la hoja de papel. — ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Emma Swan?

—Soy yo. — Respondió la rubia tratando de curvear sus labios en una sonrisa pero en su lugar hizo una mueca.

—¿Puedo ver una identificación?

Emma asintió y Zelena busco en su bolso la cartera de la rubia para entregársela. Con las manos temblorosas, Emma se apresuró a tomar su identificación y entregársela al oficial.

—Entre por la puerta de al lado. — Le indico él — Usted tendrá que esperar aquí. — Dijo mirando a Zelena.

La pelirroja asintió y Emma llevo las manos a las ruedas de su silla para comenzar a avanzar por sí misma. El oficial camino delante de ella llevándola hasta una de las mesas del fondo de la sala de visitas y removió la silla para que Emma pudiera acomodar su silla frente a la mesa. El policía se fue dejando a Emma con el estómago revuelto y palmas sudorosas.

—Vaya, vaya. — Emma levanto la vista para encontrarse con un hombre de estatura baja, cabello largo y castaño, y dientes torcidos, vestido con el característico uniforme color caqui de las prisiones — No esperaba visitas.

Los guardias que lo sujetaban lo hicieron sentarse frente a la rubia y se quedaron de pie a cada lado del hombre.

—Supongo que es su día de suerte. — Respondió Emma tratando de que el nerviosismo no se viera reflejado en su voz.

—¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita? Emma Swan. — Gold sonrió de medio lado mientras analizaba a la rubia con los ojos.

—¿Sabe quién soy?

—Por supuesto que se quién eres querida. Eres la policía que estaba ayudando a Regina a esconderse. — Gold la recorrió con los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes torcidos — Y veo que recibiste tu castigo por eso.

Emma decidió ignorar el comentario pero apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Sin tan solo pudiera levantarse de esa silla, tomaría a ese bastardo por la cabeza y lo azotaría en la mesa.

—¿Sabe porque estoy aquí?

—Ilumíname…

—Regina, ¿Dónde está ella?

—Creí que estaba escondida con la chica pelirroja, la que dice ser su hermana. — Respondió él recargando la espalda en la silla.

—Sabes muy bien que no es así. — Emma se inclinó hacia enfrente apoyando sus brazos en la mesa — Dime donde esta ella, Gold.

—No lo sé. — Respondió él con una sonrisa de medio lado — No sé si puedes notarlo, pero yo he estado encerrado aquí por bastante tiempo, no hay forma de que yo pueda saber dónde está mi hija.

Emma lo miró fijamente y Gold le respondió de la misma manera. Ella sabía que no obtendría nada de aquel hombre, pues el confesar algo haría que más cargos se sumaran en su contra. La rubia tomo las ruedas de su silla y la giro para comenzar a avanzar lejos de la mesa.

—¿Se va tan rápido? — Habló Gold haciendo que Emma se detuviera.

—No voy a desperdiciar más… mí tiempo. — Respondió ella mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, si Regina no esta, tal vez solo tenga un boleto de ida. — Gideon Gold sonrió de una manera que hizo arder el estómago de Emma.

La rubia tardo unos segundos en volver a empujar las ruedas de su silla para salir del lugar y Gold solo la observo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras era levantado por los guardias que lo llevarían a su celda.

* * *

—¿Nada? — Preguntó Killian al ver entrar a las chicas al departamento.

—Nada. — Confirmo la rubia con gran molestia.

Zelena soltó la silla de la rubia para poner las manos en sus caderas y resoplan.

—Viajamos tres horas para que el idiota de Gold no dijera nada. — Se quejó ella.

—Tenemos que seguir buscando. — Sugirió David — Ya hemos arriesgado demasiado para dejarlo así.

—No podemos dejarlo así. — Habló Cora apresuradamente — No podemos…

—No lo haremos. — Dijo Emma mirando a Cora.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y Cora asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que esa chica haría todo por encontrar a su hija.

—Bueno, si tenemos que buscar en cada rincón de esta ciudad, lo vamos a hacer. — David miro a su hija y la rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento.

Las miradas de todos en la habitación se concentraron en el suelo como si la alfombra fuera de lo más interesante. Cuando decían que dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una, no sabían a lo que se referían. En ese momento había seis personas tratando de resolver la situación y nadie podía tener una idea razonable.

—Espera un momento. — Habló Cora frunciendo el ceño. Las miradas de todos se concentraron en ella. — Dijiste que buscarías cada rincón de esta ciudad… Pero, qué tal si ella no está en esta ciudad.

Emma entornó los ojos mirando a Cora y la mujer supo que ambas estaban teniendo la misma idea.

—Claro. — Respondió la rubia.

—¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? — Preguntó Killian mirando a su amiga.

—Regina… Ella me hablo so-sobre un tipo en Italia. — Respondió Emma. — Si ella no está aquí…

—La boda. — Interrumpió Killian — Se la llevaron para que se casara.

—Aun no entiendo nada. — Dijo Mary levantando una ceja.

—Gideon quería casar a Regina con un hombre Italiano. — Explicó Cora — Era como una clase de acuerdo de la mafia… Por eso Regina decidió escapar.

—¿Creen que se la llevaron a Italia? — Preguntó David sin poderlo creer.

—Puede ser una… opción. — Respondió Emma haciendo una mueca — Un momento. — La rubia entorno los ojos — Un boleto de ida. — Susurró ella.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó su amigo.

—Gold, él me dijo que… Si Regina… se había ido ella… ella solo tenía un boleto… de ida.

Las miradas se intercalaron entre cada uno de los presentes en esa habitación.

—No estamos seguros de que te esté diciendo la verdad, Emma. — Dijo su padre cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que… fue una pista. — Respondió la rubia.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. — Apoyó Killian.

* * *

—¿Crees que encontremos algo? — Preguntó Killian arqueando una ceja.

—Espero que sí. — Respondió David mirando al chico — Si no perderé mi trabajo.

Ambas estaban de pie frente al escritorio de la recepción del aeropuerto central de la ciudad. David había usado sus credenciales del FBI para pedir los videos de vigilancia de los últimos días. El encargado había accedido a entregárselos al instante en que vio la credencial de David y les había pedido que esperaran ahí.

El encargado regreso con una pequeña laptop y un disco duro portátil en las manos.

—Aquí está lo que pidieron, pero lamento informales que tendrán que verlos aquí, no puedo dejar que se lleven el disco duro sin una orden.

David miro al hombre y maldijo en su cabeza que se le hubiera escapado ese detalle. Él había hecho miles de órdenes de cateo y lo había olvidado en una ocasión tan importante.

—No hay problema. — Respondió él.

El hombre asintió y colocó la computadora, que ya estaba encendida, frente a ellos. Killian se adelantó y comenzó a presionar un par de teclas haciendo que en la pantalla se reprodujeran varias imágenes dividiendo la pantalla en cuatro. Killian presiono otro botón para que las imágenes pasaran rápido. Ambos movían los ojos observando la fecha y la hora en que las imágenes habían sido captadas y fue entonces, cuando la fecha de hace dos días vino a la pantalla mostrándoles que a media noche el rostro de Regina había sido captado junto al de dos hombres, una mayor que el otro.

Killian presiono una tecla haciendo que la imagen se pausara y él y David se miraron con cierta sorpresa.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar bastante ayuda para esto.

* * *

—¡Déjenme ir! — Gritó Regina sintiendo la garganta arderle.

Ella ya no sentía sus brazos y su cuerpo temblaba debido a al frio que se colaba por su ropa. Marco se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda con un fuete haciendo que la morena soltara un chirrido de dolor.

—He dicho que te calles. — Le ordeno el entre dientes.

—Deberíamos de amordazarla. — Dijo otro hombre, mucho más joven, acercándose a Marco.

Agust, el hijo de Marco, le sonrió a Regina con una mueca divertida. Él chico era alto y fornido, con cabello castaño y corto, bastante atractivo y de ojos claros. Regina lo miro sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro; había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba llorando, y justo cuando pensaba que sus ojos se habían secado, más lagrimas salían.

—Me gusta oírla suplicar. — Dijo Marco. — Tal vez la grabe para mostrársela a su padre.

Ambos hombres rieron y Regina sintió el fuete golpear su espalda baja y rasgar su blusa. Una vez más la morena grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie, aparte de esos dos hombres, podía escucharla.

—¡Son unos hijos de puta! — Dijo Regina entre dientes tratando de contener su dolor.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada y Agust se acercó a Regina quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

—La princesita tiene carácter. — Dijo él — Eso me gusta.

La sonrisa retorcida del chico volvió a aparecer en su rostro y deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de la morena. Regina se retorció tratando de zafarse del contacto del chico pero no tuvo éxito. Las manos de Agust se deslizaron hasta el trasero de la chica y le apretó los glúteos.

—Tienes un lindo trasero. — Susurró cerca de su boca y después volteo a ver a su padre — ¿Por qué no vemos que tan firme es?

Marco sonrió sabiendo lo que su hijo quería que hiciera y segundos después el fuete estaba impactándose sobre los glúteos de Regina. Esta vez, la chica reprimió el grito de dolor apretando los dientes tanto que se mordió la lengua sintiendo el propio sabor de su sangre, pero no les daría el gusto de escucharla gritar una vez más. Después de aquel golpe, ella se sintió débil, a punto de desvanecerse. No había comido nada desde que la habían raptado, tampoco le habían dado de beber y había estado colgada todo ese tiempo. Habían comenzado a torturarla desde hace tiempo, y aunque no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí, ella sabía que tenía varios días cautiva.

Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, estaba completamente segura de que iba a desmayarse, el dolor era demasiado intenso y su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones para soportarlo. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos al sentir una bofetada que la dejo desorientada.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

Marco y Agust voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación que dejaba entrar un halo de luz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Marco avanzando hacia el hombre en la puerta.

—Asegurándome de que estén haciendo bien su trabajo.

Regina parpadeo varias veces antes de poder observar claramente al hombre, pero había reconocido su voz. Graham estaba caminando hacia ella y de pronto algo en ella se encendió dándole esperanza.

—¿Quién te dijo que estábamos aquí? — Cuestionó Agust.

—Mi padre me mando a supervisarlos. — Respondió Graham mirando al hombre.

—Creí que estabas en la cárcel por haberlo delatado. — Marco frunció el ceño.

—Todo era parte del plan. — Graham sonrió de medio lado — Pronto saldrá de la cárcel, y nos recompensara bastante bien.

—Bueno, por lo pronto, podemos seguir divirtiéndonos. — Agust miro a Regina quien estaba casi inconsciente.

—No la golpees en el rostro. — Le advirtió Graham — Tiene que verse bien para la boda.

—¿Qué? — La voz de la morena era un susurro y sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

—¿Creíste que escaparías de tu destino?— Graham se acercó a su hermana mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento, toda esperanza que Regina tenía se desvaneció como cuando el viento apagaba una vela y supo que todo estaba perdido cuando Graham salió por aquella puerta.


	22. Chapter 22

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar y a modo de compensación les voy a dejar dos capítulos. Así que espero dos comentarios (sin presión jajaja). Espero les este gustando esta historia, todavía tenemos un poco por delante.**

 **Gracias por leer**

* * *

—Desátenla. — Ordenó Graham entrando a la habitación. Marco y Agust se miraron por unos segundos — ¿Qué no me escucharon? Desátenla.

Agust caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación en donde estaba la cadena que sostenía los brazos de Regina. Con un movimiento, quita la cadena del soporte y la morena cayó al suelo de golpe emitiendo un quejido.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ella? — Preguntó Marco señalando a la chica.

—Déjenla descansar un poco. Tiene que ser capaz de decir "acepto" — Graham se acercó a Regina y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. — Anímate hermanita, vas a tener tu gran día.

Regina abrió un poco los ojos y observo a Graham quien tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. La morena cerró los ojos sintiendo que ya nada importaba, estaba débil y había perdido toda fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Sentía el suelo frio en su mejillas y en su cuerpo a través de la ropa hecha jirones; su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sentía la garganta tan seca que parecía que nunca más iba a pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

—¿Regina va a estar bien? — Preguntó Robín con ese acento británico que tanto le gustaba a Zelena.

La pelirroja sostenía a su bebé en brazos mientras su esposo la observaba recargado en la barra de la cocina. Robín había ido al departamento de Emma para llevar a la bebé Robín con su madre y estar con su esposa. El hombre solo tenía unos cuantos moretones en el rostro y un corte en el labio.

—Esperemos que sí, cariño. — Respondió Zelena mirando a su hija.

Emma observaba la escena con algo de nostalgia, la bebé hacia que recordara al hijo que nunca pudo sostener en sus brazos. La pelirroja notó la mirada de Emma sobre ella y su hija y la miro de vuelta.

—¿Quieres sostenerla? — Preguntó ella acercándose a la rubia.

—¿Puedo?

El rostro de Emma se encendió cuando Zelena deposito a la bebé en sus brazos. La pequeña Robín balbuceo un poco mientras miraba el rostro desconocido de Emma y la pelirroja soltó una pequeña risita.

—Le agradas. — Comentó Zelena. — Esta sonriéndote.

Efectivamente la bebé está sonriendo y agitando sus manitas al aire con sus pequeños ojos verdes concentrados en el rostro de la rubia.

—Emma. — La rubia levanto la vista para observar a Zelena. — Van a encontrar a Regina, ¿Verdad? — Zelena tenía lágrimas en los ojos y podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Todo va a salir bien. — Emma estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de la pelirroja y darle un pequeño apretón. — Todo va salir bien.

* * *

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? — Preguntó Mary Margaret mientras ella y Cora entraban al edificio con bolsas de papel en las manos. — Quiero decir, tu hija está en dios sabe dónde y tu simplemente me ayudas con las compras.

—No malinterpretes mi aparente calma, querida. — Respondió Cora mientras entraban al elevador. — Estoy conteniéndome lo más que puedo de salir y matar a ese bastardo que tengo por esposo con mis propias manos.

—¿Fue difícil? — Mary arrugó la frente y después presiono el botón del elevador. — Vivir una vida que en realidad no querías, sentir miedo todo el tiempo.

—Al principio lo era… El miedo era paralizante, el no querer decir una sola palabra por temor a que el me apuntara con un arma o simplemente me golpeara. — Cora negó con la cabeza — Pero cuando vino Regina, mi valentía apareció y hacia todo por proteger a mi hija… Ella es lo único bueno que tengo de ese hombre.

—No puedo imaginarme como debió ser tu vida…

—Un infierno.

—Ellos la van a encontrar Cora, yo lo sé. — La pequeña morena sonrió ligeramente tratando de darle ánimos a la madre de Regina. Podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando, ella había pasado lo mismo cuando Emma estaba tendida en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida.

Cora le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y rogo porque aquella mujer tuviera razón. No podía perder a su hija en manos de Gold, jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

—Despierta princesita. — Canturreó Agust mirando a Regina tendida en el suelo.

Regina intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados se sentían demasiado pesados para hacerlo. Segundos después, sintió agua helada caerle encima y comenzó a toser intentando no ahogarse.

—Levántate. — Le ordeno Agust. — Es el día de tu boda.

Regina abrió los ojos sintiéndose empapada y agitada. Agust estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y Marco los observaba desde un rincón de la habitación.

—Desnúdala. — Le dijo Marco a su hijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Agust la miro relamiéndose los labios y Regina solo recargo su espalda en la pared sintiéndose demasiado agotada para luchar.

—No la toques. — Le advirtió Graham entrando a la habitación. El chico miro a su hermana y ella lo observo caminar hacia ella con una bolsa en las manos. — Lo hare yo.

—Como quieras. — Agust se levantó y le mostro las palmas de las manos.

Graham se hinco frente a su hermana y de la bolsa saco un vestido blanco y bombacho. Regina miro a su hermano y sintió ganas de llorar mientras su cuerpo temblaba por frio.

—Coopera conmigo. — Le dijo él de una manera suave — No hagas esto más difícil. — La morena siguió mirándolo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. — Vamos Regina, quítate la ropa. — Ella siguió mirándolo. — ¡Ahora! — Grito él provocando que Regina saltara del susto.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y sintió como rodaban por sus mejillas; con las manos temblorosas se quitó lo que quedaba de su blusa y sintió su espalda arder debido a las heridas que habían abierto los golpes. Bajo la mirada al suelo sintiendo el estómago revuelto ante la idea de que estuvieran mirando su cuerpo.

—Apresúrate. — Le pidió Graham levantándose y tomando el vestido para bajarle la cremallera — Tenemos poco tiempo.

* * *

Regina sentía el vestido ajustarse a su cuerpo adolorida y quería arrancárselo al sentirlo ardiendo en sus heridas. Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y Graham la estaba obligando a caminar. La morena caminaba con los entrecerrados debido a la gran luz que había en el ambiente; no sabía hacia donde iba, pero podía oler el océano y sentir el sol sobre su piel.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas de caminar, los tres hombres y ella llegaron a una pequeña elevación sobre el nivel del mar; se podía escuchar el chocar de las con las rocas y la brisa marina se hacía presente. Regina se quedó paralizada cuando observo las decoraciones frente a ella y justo a unos metros de la orilla de la vertiente, estaba un arco de flores blancas y de tonos pastel. Un hombre vestido con una sotana estaba dejaba y al lado de él otro hombre vestido con un traje color beige. El hombre era alto y de cabello castaño, tenía un cuerpo atlético y estaba de pie en posición de descanso mirando fijamente a Regina.

Graham tomó el brazo de su hermana y lo enlazó con el suyo para después caminar hacia el hombre que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, el hombre sonrió ampliamente mirando a Regina.

—Como mi padre lo prometió. — Habló Graham — Mi hermana se casara contigo en cuanto firmes los contratos.

—Soy un hombre de palabra. — Respondió Daniel sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y extendió el brazo.

Un hombre apareció por uno de sus costados entregándole un sobre amarillo para después regresar a su puesto en donde era prácticamente invisible.

Daniel tomó una pluma de la mesa que estaba frente al sacerdote y se recargo en esta para firmar los papeles dentro del sobre. Segundos después, los papeles estaban de vuelta en el sobre y Daniel se giró para entregárselos a Graham.

—Espero que esta no sea solo una relación comercial. — Habló él — Después de todo, vamos a ser cuñados.

Regina sintió ganas de vomitar y desmayarse, aunque no estaba segura cual vendría primero. Daniel la tomo por el brazo y la acerco a él para colocarse delante del sacerdote. Lo único que mantenía a la morena de pie era el fuerte agarre del hombre. Graham estaba detrás de ellos, observando la escena en silencio y con el rostro sin expresión alguna, el chico sabía que Marco y Agust estaban a unos metros de distancia y de alguna manera pudo sentir las miradas sobre él.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar de una manera calmada y en italiano. Regina no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, solo estaba ahí mirándolo mover los labios pero en realidad no escuchaba lo que decía. Sentía los oídos tapados y un pillido llegarle al centro de su cerebro; manchas negras comenzaron a nublar su visión y después cayó al suelo sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar.

Graham avanzó con rapidez hacia su hermana intentando sostenerla y Daniel solo la observo tendida en el suelo.

—No es nada. — Dijo él dirigiéndose al sacerdote. — Ella acepta.

—Yo creo que no.

Daniel giró para observar a dos hombres apuntando con sus armas hacia él y de pronto todo el lugar estaba lleno de hombres armados apuntando a sus lacayos y a los de Gold. Daniel comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero se detuvo al escuchar el cargador de un arma a su lado.

Él desvió la mirada y pudo ver a Graham apuntándole con una pistola en la sien. Daniel sonrió divertido y pequeñas carcajadas comenzaron a escapar de su boca.

—Todo era una trampa. — Dijo él.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra! — Graham desvió la vista hacia Agust quien tenía la cara roja de coraje.

Los agentes armados hicieron que él y su padre se hincaran en el suelo y en ese momento, en ese minuto y medio en el que Graham se distrajo, Daniel saltó del risco a toda velocidad. El chico pudo sostenerlo del saco evitando que Daniel callera pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre levanto los brazos y miro a Graham antes de caer al océano.


	23. Chapter 23

Regina sentía la boca seca, la garganta ardiendo y su espalda dolía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente emitiendo un par de gemidos y la luz, bastante brillante, de la habitación la cegó por unos segundos. Pudo ver una sombra aproximarse a ella y parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su visión.

Graham estaba frente a ella y en ese momento todos sus instintos le gritaron que se levantara y corriera pero el dolor de su espalda y brazos no la dejo moverse más de unos centímetros sobre la cama en la que estaba recostada. Ella sintió cables conectados en el pecho y un tubo de oxígeno en su nariz y después de recorrer el lugar con los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital.

—Tranquila. — Habló Graham mostrando las palmas de sus manos — No voy a hacerte daño.

—Aléjate de mí. — Pronunció con dificultad Regina.

—No voy hacerte daño. — Repitió su hermano — Necesito que te tranquilices o vas a lastimarte.

—Estas despierta. — Zelena entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y dos vasos de café en las manos. Le entregó una a Graham y después miro a su hermana — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Quiero que se vaya. — Respondió la morena con lágrimas en los ojos — Él estaba ahí…

—Necesito que te calmes. — Le pidió su hermana tomándola de la mano — Graham no va a hacerte daño… Todo era parte del plan.

Regina frunció el ceño e intercalo su mirada varias veces entre la pelirroja y el chico.

—¿Cuál plan?

* * *

 _5 días antes._

 _—¿Quieren que haga qué? — Graham frunció el ceño mientras se recargaba en la incómoda silla de la sala de visitas._

 _—Es la única forma en la que podemos salvarla. — Respondió David apoyando los codos en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente._

 _—¿Están seguros de que ellos la tiene?_

 _Killian abrió el sobre amarillo que tenía en las manos y saco un par de fotografías, colocándolas en la mesa para que Graham pudiera verlas._

 _—¿Los reconoces? — Preguntó él._

 _—Son Marco y su hijo Agust… ¿Ellos se la llevaron?_

 _—Son las imágenes del aeropuerto hace menos de dos días. — Killian saco una fotografía más del sobre y la colocó en la mesa — Esta de aquí — Él apunto a una de las figuras en la imagen — Creemos que es Regina, concuerda con sus características físicas aunque no se pueda ver su rostro._

 _Graham miro las fotografías y sintió su estómago revolverse y de pronto las esposas parecían estar más apretadas alrededor de sus muñecas._

 _—Necesitamos actuar rápido. — Insistió David — No sabemos cuál sea el plan de estos sujetos… Emma menciono una boda…_

 _—Horsellini. — Susurró Graham y después apretó los labios en una línea — ¿Cómo es posible que aun estando en la cárcel, Gold sea capaz de hacer todo esto? — Él negó con la cabeza — Regina es su hija… — Graham apretó los puños — ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?_

* * *

 _4 días antes._

 _—¿Alguna duda? — Preguntó David mientras le entregaba a Graham un sobre con los papeles que necesitaba para viajar._

 _Después de las evidencias mostradas y la declaración de Graham, el FBI había accedido a participar en la búsqueda de Regina. Tenían los recursos, las personas y un agente infiltrado, por así llamarle al hermano de Regina._

 _—No estoy seguro de que vayan a creerme. — Respondió Graham tomando el sobre._

 _—Tenemos a varias personas vigilando los lugares en donde ellos han sido vistos. — Explico Killian — Por lo que sabemos, ellos no han tenido comunicación con tu padre, solamente con Horsellini. Aun así, no estamos seguros de en qué lugar tienen a Regina exactamente._

 _—Probablemente estén en la casa de seguridad de mi padre. Es una propiedad adquirida recientemente así que no aparece en la lista de sus bienes que la policía tiene._

 _—¿Sabes dónde está? — Preguntó Emma desde su silla de ruedas mirando a Graham. Él asintió rápidamente — Entonces, lo único que tienes que… hacer, es ir allí y convencerlos… de que tu padre te envía._

 _—Ellos saben que yo lo traicione._

 _—Puedes hacerlos creer que todo era parte del plan. Para que Regina confiara en ti. — Habló Killian — Diles que tu padre solo está en prisión para mantener las apariencias pero que no tardan en sacarlo de ahí._

 _—Espero que esto funcione._

 _—Va a funcionar. — Respondió la rubia con decisión._

* * *

 _2 días antes._

 _—Graham me envió un mensaje codificado. — Informó David — La boda se llevara a cabo hoy._

 _—¿Crees que funcione? — Preguntó Killian colocándose al lado del hombre._

 _Ambos miraban por la ventana de la casa en donde estaban escondidos, ellos y otras 20 personas enviadas del FBI._

 _—Espero que sí. — David se cruzó de brazos — Tiene que funcionar… No quiero regresar a casa y decirle a Emma que no pudimos hacer nada. No quiero ver esos ojos de cachorrito en su rostro haciéndome sentir culpable por no haber logrado mi cometido._

 _—Creo que por más desgarradores que sean los ojos de cachorrito de Swan, lo que en verdad debería preocuparnos es que Cora nos arranque el corazón si no le entregamos a su hija… Digo, has visto la mirada de esa señora. — Killian resopló — Parece la villana de los cuentos._

 _—Solo se preocupa por su hija. — Argumentó David — Es natural que los padres se preocupen cuando sus hijos están en peligro._

 _—Deberíamos empezar a movernos. — Sugirió Killian._

 _—Prepara al equipo. Saldremos en 30 minutos._

 _Killian asintió y se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones de David._

 _Escondidos entre los árboles y plantas del lugar, un grupo de aproximadamente 30 hombres armados se escondían. David había agradecido que la boda se llevara en un lugar como ese, pues les proporcionaba escondite esperando el momento indicado para actuar._

 _Desde que habían salido de la casa, en la boca de su estómago se había formado un nudo. Habían estado observando de cerca a Graham y a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Estaba seguro de que Graham había notado su presencia, pero para su suerte Marco y su hijo no. Al hombre se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando observo las condiciones en las que Regina se encontraba y se preguntó si habían tomado la decisión correcta de esperar hasta la boda para rescatarla._

 _La chica lucia pálida, débil y apenas podía caminar. De no ser porque su hermano la sujetaba, probablemente la chica caería al suelo en un santiamén._

 _Con lentitud, David miro hacia sus costados observando a todos sus hombres en posición. Killian estaba a unos metros de él con un arma en las manos y un chaleco antibalas. David cerró los ojos por dos segundos rogando porque el plan saliera bien. Aunque en ese momento nada estaba seguro, solo quería que cada uno de esos hombres regresaran a sus familias. Él volvió a enfocar su vista al frente y respiro profundo un par de veces tratando de mantener su pulso fijo._

 _Todo pasó de una manera rápida; Regina cayó al suelo y dos segundos después Graham estaba apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Horsellini y esa fue la señal para que todos salieran de su escondite._

* * *

—Todo fue plan de la rubia. — Zelena se sentó en la silla frente a la cama de su hermana y cruzó una pierna encima de la otra. — El que Graham se infiltrara fue todo idea de Emma y su padre. También el chico ese ayudo.

—¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel? — Preguntó Regina mirando a su hermano.

—Me ofrecieron un trato. — Explicó él — Los ayudaba a capturar a Horsellini y obtenía a mi hermana de vuelta y tres años en prisión y tal vez libertad condicional.

—¿Emma y David te ofrecieron eso?

—Ellos no, el _FBI_ fue quien lo hizo… Emma y David solo querían encontrarte pero necesitaban más recursos.

—Pasamos días tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado. — Intervinó Zelena tomando la mano de su hermana — Yo estaba segura de que te habían raptado pero no tenía pruebas hasta que una mujer hablo con Killian y David y les dijo que había visto cuando dos hombres te habían llevado en un auto.

—Cuando salí corriendo ese día, yo… — Regina trato de acomodarse en la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor — Iba a llamar a mamá, para decirle que me iría de la ciudad con ella, que estaba de acuerdo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sentí un golpe en la nuca y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba colgando encadenada en un cuarto oscuro.

—No puedo creer que Gold te hiciera esto. — Graham hablo con la mandíbula y los puños apretados — Este infierno no va a parar nunca.

—Es por eso que creo que Cora tiene razón. — Zelena hizo una mueca — No creo que este sea el lugar más seguro para ti.

—Por fin, alguien que habla con un poco de sentido. — Las miradas de los chicos fueron hacia la puerta en donde Cora estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa — Me alegra que hayas despertado cariño.

—Mamá. — Regina sonrió levemente observando a su madre acercarse a ella.

—No puedes discutir conmigo cariño. — Continuó Cora deteniéndose al lado de la cama de su hija — Vamos a salir de aquí en cuanto te den de alta y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

* * *

—¿Enserio vas a salir con ese doctor? — Preguntó Mary Margaret arreglando el cabello rubio de su hija.

—La cita estaba programa días atrás no puedo solo… Cancelarla. — Respondió Emma mirándose en el espejo frente a ella.

Su habla había mejorado con la terapia constante y ahora tenía completa movilidad de sus brazos. La doctora Torres decía que era un gran avance y que de esa manera se podían concentrar en sus piernas.

—Regina… — Mary se puso frente a su hija para mirarla a la cara — ¿Si recuerdas a Regina? — Emma rodo los ojos — Esta en una cama de hospital después de haber sido secuestrada y tu enserio vas a ir a una cita.

—Necesito continuar con mi vida mamá. — Se defendió Emma.

—¿Y crees que ese doctor va a ayudarte a hacerlo?

—Owen es una gran persona…

—¡Fue tu doctor Emma! — Exclamó su madre con desesperación — No digo que no sea una buena persona pero a penas lo conoces y Regina… Ella te ama…

—¿Por qué la estas defendiendo mamá? La odiabas hace un par de días.

—La chica no tiene la culpa de la familia que tiene — Mary se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Emma — Regina es una buena chica y ella te ama. Y estoy segura que tú la amas a ella. ¿Por qué negarse a la idea de estar con ella?

—No lo entiendes. — Respondió la rubia con un nudo en la garganta — No puedo continuar con mi vida sintiendo miedo de que algo malo suceda. Estar con Regina, va a hacer mis días un cuento de terror. Gold no los va a dejar en paz y yo no quiero verla morir entre mis brazos… No quiero ver que lastimen a las personas que amo. No lo voy a permitir. — Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos verdes de Emma — Voy a continuar con mi vida, sin Regina en ella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste. Se que muchas de ustedes están pidiendo porque pare el sufrimiento de las chicas y que me deben estar odiando, pero aun así espero que les siga gustando esta historia. La verdad tenía planeada que fuera más corta pero las ideas han estado viniendo a mí y creo que va a haber varios** **capítulos** **más. Por lo pronto les dejare este y otro capítulo más para** **compensar** **la tardanza.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Las heridas en tu espalda son bastante profundas, así que necesitan un poco más de cuidado y observación para prevenir que se infecten. — Explicó el doctor revisando el expediente en sus manos — Estas un poco deshidratada pero la intravenosa va ayudarte a reponer las sales y fluidos que perdiste. La tomografía no muestra ninguna hemorragia o daño cerebral, así que en un par de días podras irte de aquí.

Regina miraba al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados y lo escuchaba hablar pero en realidad no estaba prestándole atención. Era ese doctor pelirrojo, con el que había visto a Emma y estaba segura que él había atendido a la rubia cuando ella había estado ahí.

—¿Usted es el doctor de Emma Swan? — Preguntó la morena sin cambiar su expresión.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y cerro la carpeta del expediente sin dejar de mirar a Regina.

—Lo era, sí.

Regina asintió haciendo una mueca.

—¿Ella le gusta?

—No creo que deba discutir eso con usted… — Respondió el doctor Hunt.

—Respóndame. — Insistió Regina — ¿Ella le gusta?

El doctor se aclaró la garganta y abrazó la carpeta del expediente pegándola a su pecho. Desvió la vista por unos segundos y después regreso sus ojos a la chica.

—Así es… Emma, me atrae.

Regina apretó los labios en una línea y sintió varias veces de una forma lenta.

—Cuídela mucho… Emma es una gran mujer y, doctor tal vez usted sea muy bueno en su trabajo, pero nada lo va a salvar del dolor que va a sentir cuando cada uno de sus huesos se rompan si usted llega a lastimar a esa mujer. — Advirtió ella con una mirada decidida finalizando con una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

Hunt abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Él clavó la mirada en el suelo y caminó fuera de la habitación.

—Entonces… — Zelena miro al doctor con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Te asutó?

La pelirroja dejo escapar una risita al ver el rostro confundido del doctor cuando levanto la vista para mirarla.

—Bueno, supongo que no quiere que lastime a su amiga. — Respondió Hunt.

—No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? — Zelena arrugó la nariz — La rubia tonta no es amiga de mi hermana. Ella es el amor de su vida. — Hunt frunció el ceño y ella sonrió — Regina ama con todo su ser a Emma, aunque en realidad no sé qué le ven. —Zelena negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de disgusto — De todos modos, ellas se aman, tuvieron algo y ahora la rubia está contigo. Así que cuídala o ya la escuchaste.

* * *

—Hable con tu amiga. — Comentó Owen para después tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino. — Regina.

Emma entornó los ojos y tosió un par de veces sintiendo como la comida luchaba para bajar por su garganta.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo estas ella? — La rubia trato de hacerse la desentendida ante la fija mirada del doctor.

—Deberías preguntárselo. — Él apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y Emma solo lo miro — Aunque parece ser que está en perfectas condiciones. Tanto que me advirtió que si me atrevía a lastimarte básicamente rompería cada uno de mis huesos.

—¿Ella dijo eso? — Preguntó Emma un poco aturdida al imaginarse a Regina diciendo aquellas palabras.

—Así es. — Owen se aclaró la garganta — Pero lo más interesante fue lo que después me dijo su hermana.

—¿Zelena?

—Ella me dijo que Regina estaba enamorada de ti… Ella me dijo que ustedes dos tuvieron algo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Owen. — Se apresuró a decir la rubia.

—Solo quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando…

—Owen. — De pronto, Emma se sintió exhausta — Por favor.

—Está bien. — Hunt tomó los cubiertos entre sus manos — No voy a hablar de eso hasta que tú estés lista para decirme que fue lo que paso entre ustedes.

Emma no respondió y solo alargo la mano para tomar su copa de vino, le dio un largo sorbo y agradeció el hecho de que Owen estuviera concentrado en su comida ahora.

* * *

Las calles estaban húmedas por la reciente lluvia, los pasos resonaban en el pavimento y el aire se sentía frio y pesado. Owen empujaba la silla de ruedas de Emma en completo silencio mientras avanzaban hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante. Su falta de conversación se había hecho presente desde el momento en que Owen había mencionado a Regina y desde entonces solo unas cuantas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

—¿Tienes frio? — Preguntó él cuando observó que Emma se tomaba los brazos.

—Un poco.

Owen se detuvo y camino unos cuantos pasos para colocarse frente a la rubia mientras se quitaba el saco. Él se inclinó hacia ella colocando el saco en los hombros de Emma y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Se miraron a los ojos y la sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo más amplia y Emma le respondió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Owen se acercó lentamente a la rubia y deslizó sus labios en los de ella dándole un suave beso. Emma cerró los ojos y dejó el momento pasar. Cuando sus labios se despegaron, Owen la miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior y la rubia solo sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

—¿Cómo esta ella? — Preguntó Regina mirando a su hermana.

—¿Quién?

La morena rodo los ojos y Zelena sonrió de medio lado. Estaba recargada en la pared frente a la cama de su hermana, a un lado de la puerta observando a Regina.

—Ella está bien. — Respondió la pelirroja — Parece que ya recupero del todo el habla y la movilidad de los brazos, pero aún sigue en silla de ruedas.

—No me sorprende que no haya venido aquí para verme. Debe estar odiándome.

—O es una verdadera tonta.

—Zelena. — La reprendió su hermana.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta distrajo a las chicas de su conversación y ambas observaron a Mary Margaret entrando a la habitación.

—Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien.

Regina estaba realmente confundida al ver a la madre de Emma frente a ella. Lo último que había sabido de ella era que tanto Mary como David estaban tan molestos con ella por haber arriesgado la vida de su hija que no querían ni verla en pintura.

—Me alegro mucho. — La mujer le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y después miro a Zelena quien asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo — ¿Sera posible que podamos hablar?

—No pensé que quisieras hablar conmigo. — Respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño.

—Las cosas cambiaron un poco. — Mary se aclaró la garganta — Tu madre aclaro las cosas con nosotros y sabemos que no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

—En verdad me sorprende que piensen eso… David prácticamente quería meterme a la cárcel…

—Regina. — La mujer se inclinó y tomó la mano de la chica — Estoy tratando de disculparme contigo y no lo estás haciendo nada fácil.

—Lo siento. — Susurró la morena bajando la mirada.

—Las dejare solas. — Interrumpió Zelena para después salir de la habitación.

Mary rodeo la cama para sentarse en la silla de madera permitiéndole de una manera más cómoda observar a Regia.

—Siento mucho que David haya actuado de esa manera. Pero debes entender que para nosotros saber quién era tu padre y que él había lastimado a Emma.

—Por mi culpa…

—No fue tu culpa. — Se apresuró a decir Mary — Lo que paso con Emma no fue tu culpa, tu eres una más de las víctimas de tu padre.

—Creo que Emma no piensa lo mismo.

—Emma está pasando por un momento difícil. — Replicó la mujer — Pero ella no te culpa, nadie lo hacemos.

—Discúlpame si no te creo Mary, pero ella ni siquiera ha venido por aquí.

—Amo a mi hija, pero a veces puede ser tan testaruda como su padre. Ella no está bien Regina, y no habló solamente físicamente. Se está recuperando de una situación difícil, pero no creo que lo esté haciendo de manera correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Regina arqueo las cejas.

—Está saliendo con su doctor. — Explico Mary — O su ex doctor. — Ella agitó la cabeza — Ya no lo sé. Pero lo está haciendo solo para poder superarte. Y esta cometiendo un gran error porque ella te ama a ti.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso…

—Ella te ama Regina. Luchó tanto por encontrarte… Ella fue la que descubrió todo el pan. Killian y David prácticamente hicieron lo que ella les dijo. Ella te ama. — Reitero Mary — No lo dudes.

—Me voy, Mary. — Informó Regina sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué? — La mujer habló en un susurró abriendo como platos sus ojos verdes.

—No voy a quedarme aquí a ver como destruyen lo que amo.

—No puedes irte…

—La decisión está tomada. — Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas — Nunca voy a ser libre y no voy a arriesgar a nadie por eso.


	25. Chapter 25

—¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó Mary recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

—No te lo voy a decir porque no quiero un "te lo dije" de tu parte. — Respondió Emma levantando la vista hacia su madre.

La rubia estaba quitando las horquillas de su cabello dejándolo suelto y estaba pasando unas almohadillas de algodón sobre su rostro para remover el maquillaje.

—¿Tan mal?

La morena entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama apoyando sus manos detrás de ella con la mirada en su hija. Emma movió sus brazos para dar media vuelta a su silla de ruedas y mirar a su madre.

—Él me beso. — La rubia resopló — Owen me beso al terminar la cita y yo… no sentí nada en absoluto. Fue como besar la pared.

Mary Margaret asintió apretando sus labios en una delgada línea.

—Solo dilo.

—Regina se va. — Habló su madre.

—¿Qué? — Susurró Emma después de unos segundos sintiendo sus labios temblar.

—La visite ayer en el hospital y ella me lo dijo.

—¿A dónde se va? — La rubia sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y desvió la vista al suelo.

—No lo sé. — Mary negó con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos — Pero la vi muy resuelta con su decisión. — Ella se aclaró la garganta tratando de atraer la vista de su hija — Aunque, yo no creo que este tomando la decisión adecuada…

—Es su decisión mamá. — Interrumpió Emma dando media vuelta de nuevo hacia el espejo.

—Ya basta Emma. — Espetó la morena levantándose de la cama. Su hija la miro por el espejo y sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta. — Sé que estás pasando por un proceso difícil, lo sé. Sé que todo esto ha cambiado tu forma de ver la vida por completo…

—¡No!¡No lo sabes! — Exclamó la rubia apretando sus manos en los descansabrazos de la silla de ruedas — Todos ustedes creen que lo saben, pero no es así. — Emma giró su silla con un movimiento rápido — Estoy sentada en una silla de ruedas… A penas puedo mover los brazos y hablar y tengo que depender de ustedes para poder moverme. — Ella se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de recuperar la compostura — Estoy cansada… Estoy cansada de sentirme una carga y de que todos me compadezcan. Así que ya basta de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, lo que debo o no debo sentir; tal vez en este momento no tenga control sobre a donde ir o que hacer, pero no voy a permitir que mi libertad se esfume… Así que por favor, no quiero hablar más de Regina. Ella está bien, está a salvo y quiere continuar con su vida justo como yo lo quiero hacer.

—Las dos son unas tontas…

—Ya basta mamá.

—¡No! — Mary le dedico a su hija una mirada decidida — Regina se quiere ir porque no quiere que lastimen a las personas que ella ama… No quiere que te lastimen. — Ella caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo girando un poco para mirar a Emma — Pero no se da cuenta de que el irse es lo que realmente va a lastimar a ambas.

Emma observó a su madre marcharse y se dio la libertad de dejar escapar un par de lágrimas hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

—¿Quieres que haga qué? — Graham frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

El chico había regresado a la prisión el día anterior y para su tranquilidad solo tendría que estar un par de semanas mientras su libertad condicional era aprobada.

—Es la única forma en que todo va a estar bien. — Explicó Cora apoyando los codos sobre la mesa frente a ella.

—No creo que sea lo correcto.

Cora miro a Graham en ese traje de un horrible color naranja y por un momento le recordó al niño de 15 años que le estaba prometiendo protegerla.

—Una vez, tú me juraste que nos protegerías a Regina y a mí. — La mujer alargo la el brazo ofreciéndole su mano a Graham. Después de titubear unos segundos el chico colocó su mano sobre la de Cora — Cumple esa promesa Graham… No te lo pido por mí; te lo estoy pidiendo por ella. No dejes que lastimen a mi hija otra vez.

—Eso es un golpe bajo.

—¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo que _él_ es capaz de hacer?

—Se lo que es capaz de hacer Cora… ¿O se te olvida porque estoy aquí? Precisamente es porque es todo lo que él es capaz de hacer.

—Entonces sabes que es la decisión adecuada. — Insistió ella.

—No podría acercarme a él. Esta aislado…

—Él necesita ir al baño, darse una ducha.

Cora se encogió de hombros y el chico estudio con la mirada a la mujer.

Era una muy mala broma del destino haberlo llevado a la misma prisión en la que Gold se encontraba, pero lo que Cora le estaba pidiendo era una misión más que suicida, imposible.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo. — Susurró él con un nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor Graham… — Los ojos de Cora se llenaron de lágrimas — Mata a ese bastardo.

* * *

—¿Estas lista? — Preguntó Zelena buscando las llaves de su auto dentro de su bolso.

Regina estaba sentada en la cama de hospital, con la vista perdida en el suelo y sus manos apoyadas a sus costados. La morena llevaba pantalones deportivos y una blusa que le quedaba suelta para evitar lastimar las heridas de su espalda, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y tal vez fuera la primera vez en años en que había cambiado las botas por unos zapatos deportivos.

—Regina. — La llamó de nuevo su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella mirando a Zelena.

—¿Estas lista para irnos?

—Estoy lista.

—Andando. — Zelena movió su cabeza haciendo que su cabello rojo se agitara en el aire.

Regina se levantó con lentitud de la cama y respiro profundo. Le estaba costando trabajo marcharse de ese hospital, pero no porque le gustara estar ahí, sino por lo que pasaría después. Tragó con dificultad pensando en que tendría que dejar la ciudad la mañana siguiente; no sabía a donde iría y si se quedaría de por vida ahí, solo sabía que tenía que marcharse. Ella comenzó a avanzar con pasos cortos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más.

La morena entornó los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta al observar a Emma bloqueando la puerta. Regina inclinó la cabeza tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

* * *

 _La noche anterior._

 _Emma sintió los brazos de Owen tomar su cuerpo para sacarla del auto y ponerla en la silla de ruedas. El doctor le dedico una pequeña sonrisa una vez que la rubia estuvo instalada._

 _El trayecto hasta la casa de sus padres había sido silencioso y largo. Owen había tomado su mano varias veces durante el camino y le había sonreído un par de veces a lo que Emma respondía con una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa._

 _Owen empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la entrada del edificio y Emma se tomó las manos con nerviosismo._

 _—Entonces, ¿El fin de semana es demasiado apresurado para otra cita? —La rubia rio por lo bajo con nerviosismo y puso las manos sobre las ruedas de la silla para detenerse. Owen frunció el ceño y caminó para colocarse frente a ella —¿Está todo bien?_

 _—Sí, es solo que… — Emma negó con la cabeza y observo al doctor — Lo que ella te dijo, Zelena, es cierto._

 _—¿Sobre…?_

 _—Regina y yo, tuvimos una relación._

 _El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón sastre mirando a Emma con ojos confundidos._

 _—Entonces, supongo que esa fue la razón de su amenaza._

 _—Probablemente. — Emma hizo una mueca — Ella es bastante impulsiva._

 _—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? — Preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros — Creí que no querías hablarlo._

 _—No quiero mentirte._

 _—Quieres que empecemos esto sin nada de secretos. — Owen asintió — Entiendo._

 _—Owen, no quiero mentirte… — Inquirió ella — Estoy enamorada de ella. Y probablemente lo voy a estar siempre. — Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos y una triste sonrisa. Segundos después, apretó los labios y suspiro — No quiero mentirte diciéndote que puedo continuar con esto._

 _—Puedo esperar…_

 _—No quiero que esperes… No hay nada que esperar. — Él asintió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el suelo — Lo siento mucho. Eres un gran hombre, apuesto y atento. Pero en este momento, yo no puedo tenerte, no puedo darte lo que quieres._

 _—Supongo… — Owen se aclaró la garganta — Supongo que esta es la primera y la última cita, ¿Verdad?_

 _—Lo siento…_

 _—Esta bien. — Él caminó de vuelta a espaldas de la silla de ruedas — Esta bien. — Repitió empujando la silla._

* * *

—¿Me escuchaste? No te atrevas a irte.


	26. Chapter 26

**Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, se que no la merezco pero este fin de semestre consumió todo mi tiempo. Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios que siempre me encanta leer.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Supongo que las dejare solas. — Habló Zelena.

Ambas chicas la siguieron con la mirada y Emma hizo avanzar un poco su silla para dejar pasar a la pelirroja.

—Emma, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Regina atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

—No dejándote ir.

Emma avanzó un poco más hacia la morena y la observo cruzarse de brazos. Lucia cansada, estaba más delgada y tenía ojeras además de golpes en el rostro. El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco al observarla de aquella manera.

—Nada que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Cinco dólares. — Se apresuró a decir Emma.

—¿Perdón? — Regina arrugo la frente y dejo que su peso descansara en una de sus piernas.

—Te apuesto cinco dólares a que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. — La morena sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

—No te vayas. — Susurró ella haciendo una mueca, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta — No quiero que te vayas… Regina, sé que crees que tienes que hacer esto, sé que crees que es la única manera; sé que estas asustada y yo también lo estoy, pero no puedo dejar que eso nos separe. No puedo dejar que el miedo se interponga.

—Emma… — Susurró la morena.

—Déjame terminar. — Emma colocó su rubio cabello detrás de sus orejas y se relamió los labios — Sé que he sido una completa idiota, sé que debí estar al lado de esa cama desde el momento en que llegaste a este hospital y que debí haber tomado tu mano. Debí haber pasado las noches en vela como tú lo hiciste conmigo, porque te amo, y ese amor, es el mismo que me dice que mientras estemos juntas podemos sortear todos los obstáculos… — Ella avanzó un poco más y se estiro para tomar la mano de la morena. Regina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. — Mi madre me dijo que al tratar de protegernos estamos haciéndonos más daño y creo que tiene bastante razón, no se lo digas o ella va a creer que siempre tiene la razón y solo a veces la tiene. — Regina sonrió — Mi punto es: No puedo, _no quiero,_ vivir sin ti. Por favor, quédate. — El nudo en la garganta de Emma hizo que las últimas palabras salieran como un susurró.

—Emma, tu viste lo que paso la última vez que me quede, estas sufriendo esas consecuencias ahora. — Regina sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas — No puedo hacerte esto de nuevo, solo voy a traerte más problemas…

—Tú eres mi problema. — Emma interrumpió dándole un apretón a la mano de la morena — Regina, se en lo que me estoy metiendo y por mi mente no hay ni una pisca de duda en que quiero que seas mi problema. — Regina apretó sus labios sintiendo cada vez más lágrimas caer por su rostro y con la mano libre las limpió rápidamente — Di algo.

—Bueno, supongo que te debo cinco dólares.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se miraron sintiendo como una presión desaparecía de su pecho.

—¿Me vas a besar? — Preguntó la rubia — Yo lo haría pero no puedo levantarme…

Regina se inclinó con rapidez y tomo los labios de Emma entre los suyos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las mejillas rosadas de la rubia. Emma colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de la morena y se dejó llevar por un placentero y deseado beso que le quitó la respiración.

* * *

—Llamare a mamá para darle la noticia. — Informó Zelena tomando su teléfono y caminando hacia la puerta del departamento.

Las tres chicas habían llegado al departamento de los padres de Emma y desde entonces Mary Margaret no podía dejar de mirarlas con una sonrisa boba. Regina estaba sentada en el sofá sosteniendo la mano de Emma quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Creo que vamos a tener a alguien muy molesta tocando a la puerta en cuanto esa llamada termine. — Comentó Emma mirando a la morena.

—Apuesto a que sí.

La puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención de las mujeres y trayéndoles sorpresa al observar a David y Killian entrar al departamento.

—¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano? — Preguntó Mary dirigiéndose a su esposo.

—¿Killian? — Lo llamó la rubia al darse cuenta del rostro preocupado de su amigo.

—Ha sucedido algo. — Respondió David mirando a su hija. — No esperábamos encontrarte aquí Regina. — Él miro a la morena y esta frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? — Regina se levantó del sofá y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia David sin soltar la mano de Emma.

David y Killian se miraron y después el rubio observo a su hija. Emma soltó la mano de Regina para acomodar su silla de ruedas y mirar a su padre de frente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Insistió ella.

—Ocurrió un… accidente, — Killian se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando — en la prisión.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Graham? — Preguntó Regina apresuradamente.

Emma volvió a tomar la mano de la morena tratando de tranquilizarla pero la respiración de Regina se había agitado.

—No, tu hermano está bien. — Respondió David — Tu padre, él… él está muerto.

—¿Cómo paso eso? — Preguntó Emma ante el aparente silencio de Regina.

—Lo apuñalaron en el cuello. Se desangro antes de que pudieran llevarlo a un hospital.

—Él está muerto… — Susurró Regina mirando al suelo.

—Hay algo más. — Agregó Killian haciendo que todas las miradas se concentraran en él. — Graham, _él_ lo hizo… Él mató a tu padre.

La mano libre de Regina se fue hacia su boca abierta y sintió sus ojos inundarse con lágrimas.

* * *

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! — Exclamó Regina mirando a su madre.

Después de la llamada de Zelena, Cora se había precipitado a llegar al departamento de los Nolan y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que su esposo había muerto. Su respuesta fue _"sabía que lo haría"_ mientras miraba a su hija. Cora les había confesado que le había pedido a Graham que asesinara a Gold y el caos se había desato en el interior del departamento.

—¡Estaba intentando protegernos! — Respondió la mujer alzando los brazos — Estaba intentando protegerte.

—Arruinaste su vida. — La morena apretó la mandíbula sintiendo las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. — Él iba a salir, él iba a…

Regina agachó la cabeza mientras sollozaba y Emma tomo su mano apretándola con fuerza.

—Solo quería protegerte… — Susurró Cora sintiendo las lágrimas arder en su garganta.

—Todo va a estar bien. — Habló Emma — Papá.

David miró a su hija y asintió.

—Yo me encargo.

* * *

Días después.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte. — Habló Emma desde su silla de ruedas observando como Regina caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

—No puedo estar tranquila sin saber qué es lo que va a pasar con Graham. — Respondió la morena poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Pienso que necesitas descansar. Si no sabemos nada aun quiere decir que nada malo ha pasado. — Regina se detuvo, miro a la rubia y negó con la cabeza. — Durmamos un poco, te prometo que te hará sentir mejor dormir más de tres horas.

Los últimos días, Regina no había dormido bien, deambulaba por la habitación o pasaba bastante tiempo en la cocina mirando por las ventanas hacia la calle. Emma lo notaba, sentía el espacio vacío a su lado y lo que más le desesperaba era no poder moverse por sí sola para poder estar con ella.

La morena resopló y camino detrás de Emma quien con un movimiento colocó su silla de ruedas al lado de la cama. Regina se inclinó tomando a la rubia por la cintura y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos ayudándola a levantarse para después depositarla sobre la cama.

Al principio, para Emma había sido difícil tener que depender de la ayuda de Regina para recostarse en la cama, o para levantarse al día siguiente, incluso para ir al baño o tomar una ducha. Sabía que a Regina no le molestaba porque ella sentía que la condición de la rubia era su culpa, pero aun así, no podía acostumbrarse a depender de alguien más, sobre todo no de Regina. Se sentía vulnerable, inútil y de alguna manera cobarde. Emma siempre había sido la valiente, la que hacia todo por sí sola, la que había salvado a la morena y la había ayudado y ahora que los papeles se invertían simplemente la hacía sentir como si hubiera perdido su esencia.

Regina se recostó del otro lado de la cama y se acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Emma estiro el brazo para rodear a la morena y esta dejo escapar un suspiro.

—No creo que pueda dormir. — Susurró ella.

—Tengo una mejor idea. — Le respondió Emma.

Regina levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a la rubia de ojos lindos quien sonreía de medio lado. La chica sonrió sabiendo lo que tenía en mente y se inclinó para besarla. Ambas sonreían entre besos y Regina había colocado su cuerpo boca abajo y las manos en el rostro de Emma para besarla a su antojo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos y saborear aquellos labios que pensó que jamás volvería a probar. Emma deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la morena apretándola contra su cuerpo; quería sentirla cerca, tan cerca que se sentía frustrada por no poder colocarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa.

Los besos habían subido de nivel y Regina deslizó sus manos debajo de la blusa de la rubia haciendo que su piel se erizara. Emma suspiró cuando sintió los carnosos labios de la chica recorrerle el cuello y apretó los labios cuando sintió la lengua de Regina recorrer su oreja.

Ambas chicas se exaltaron al escuchar un golpeteo insistente en la puerta y con la respiración agitada se miraron.

—La cena esta lista chicas. — Habló Mary Margaret del otro lado de la puerta y volvió a golpear.

—Necesitamos regresar a tu departamento. — Susurró Regina.

Emma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

* * *

Emma y Regina salieron de la habitación dispuestas a enfrentar a Mary Margaret con la decisión que habían tomado la noche anterior sobre regresar al departamento de Emma. Ahora que la rubia no estaría sola, no había motivo alguno por el que no pudiera regresar.

La rubia carraspeo para atraer la atención de sus padres quienes hablaban entre ellos con una taza de café en las manos, sentados en el sofá. Mary Margaret y David giraron la cabeza para observar a las chicas por encima de su hombro.

—Que bien, por fin despertaron. — Las saludó Mary levantándose del sofá — El desayuno está en la estufa por si tienen hambre.

—De hecho, queremos hablar con ustedes. — Respondió Emma mirando de reojo a Regina quien estaba a su lado.

—¿Sobre qué? — Mary arqueo las cejas y desvió la vista hacia su esposo que aún estaba en el sofá.

—Quiero regresar a mi departamento. — La rubia habló con firmeza, lo que hizo que sus padres intercambiaran miradas — Sé que no creen que sea lo más adecuado porque piensan que tienen que tenerme vigilada…

—Está bien. — Respondió su madre.

—¿Qué?

Emma estaba realmente sorprendida ante la apresurada y positiva respuesta de su madre.

—No veo porque no puedas regresar a tu departamento ahora que Regina está contigo. — Continuó Mary — Sabemos que ella cuidara de ti.

Regina sonrió al ver que Mary le sonreía y en ese momento se sintió realmente parte de algo. Sabía que los padres de Emma estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo al aceptarla de vuelta después de todo lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que no solo eran intentos.

—Prometo que la cuidare con mi propia vida. — Habló la chica.

—Lo sabemos.

—Bueno, supongo que comenzaré a empacar. — Emma se encogió de hombros — Tal vez después puedas ir a casa de tu hermana a recoger tus cosas. — Habló dirigiéndose a la morena.

Regina asintió y ambas se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Regina. — La llamó David haciendo que la chica se detuviera para mirarlo — Tengo noticias de Graham. Ayer en la noche recibí una llamada, era muy tarde y no quise despertarlas.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? — Preguntó ella con la preocupación haciéndose presente en su rostro.

—Parece que Graham actuó en defensa propia. — Él se encogió de hombros — La policía y el juez creen que no es motivo para alargar la condena de Graham. Y debido a la ayuda que él presto, está bajo consideración disminuir su condena. — El rostro de la morena comenzó a relajarse poco a poco con las palabras de David — Tendremos que esperar un poco más de tiempo para obtener su libertad condicional, pero es una posibilidad aun.

Regina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y sintió su respiración relajarse. Sabía que David había ayudado en el caso de su hermano porque todos ellos sabían que Graham había matado a Gold a sangre fría todo por el chantaje de Cora. Y ahora, saber que su hermano estaba libre de todo eso porque David había movido algunos hilos, la hacia querer tirarse en sus brazos y agradecerle como una loca. David notó la mirada humeda de Regina y solo asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

—Gracias. — Susurró ella. — Enserio, muchas gracias.


	27. Chapter 27

Semanas después.

—¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó Killian dando unos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

Emma levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos y miro a su amigo de pie en el marco de la puerta.

 **He vuelto y les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que se esta alargando más de lo que tenía planeado jajaja, espero no les moleste. Como siempre me encanta leer sus comentarios y me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta esta historia. Sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo que espero y les guste y espero leer sus reviews. Ya saben que sus opiniones y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que vendrías más tarde. — Saludó la rubia poniendo el libro de lado.

—Traje un poco de comida para antes de llevarte a tu terapia. — Él se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hasta la cama. — Supuse que podía salvarte un poco de la comida de Regina.

—Ella no cocina tan mal. — Killian le dedico una mirada mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga. — Esta bien, pero no se lo digas… Ella en verdad lo intenta.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Regina no era un haz en la cocina pero por lo menos podía manejar los huevos revueltos y el pan tostado.

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre unas cosas, Swan.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sí, todo está bien. — Respondió él con rapidez — Pero he tomado algunas decisiones.

—Está bien, continúa.

—Voy a renunciar a la estación.

—¿Por qué? — La rubia estaba sorprendida ante aquella noticia y ante el demasiado apacible rostro de Killian.

—El _FBI_ me ofreció un puesto… Les agradó mi desempeño y colaboración con el caso de Regina. — Él se encogió de hombros — Es un buen trato y sobre todo un buen sueldo.

—Tu amas tu trabajo… ¿Por qué renunciar a el?

—Belle está embarazada. — Killian sonrió y Emma hizo lo mismo — Y quiero estar con ella más tiempo y el dinero va a ayudar mucho. Ahí tendré horarios establecidos y más beneficios para Belle y el bebé.

—Me alegra mucho por ustedes. — Emma tomó la mano de su amigo — Pero extrañare verte por la estación cuando regrese… bueno, si regreso.

—Bueno, esa es otra buena noticia… El jefe quiere que regreses de inmediato. Claro, será en su mayoría trabajo de escritorio hasta que te recuperes por completo… Así que si ya terminaste de holgazanear Swan, tu trabajo te espera.

* * *

Dos meses después.

Regina entro al departamento deseando quitarse el uniforme y darse un baño. Había recuperado su empleo al minuto siguiente de poner un pie en la cafetería; Lorna la había abrazado tan fuerte que la dejo sin aliento y después de atravesar toda la complicada historia, la mujer le había dicho a Regina que su empleo esperaba por ella. La chica sabía que se volvería loca en el departamento sin hacer nada ahora que Emma había vuelto al trabajo, así que no había dudado ni dos segundos en aceptar.

La morena resopló mientras aventaba su chaqueta al sofá y soltaba su cabello de la coleta que lo contenía. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el pasillo que la llevaría al baño y se detuvo al encontrar a Emma afuera de la habitación en donde al principio Regina solía dormir. La rubia tenía la cabeza recargada sobre la pared y la vista perdida en algún lado de la habitación.

—Llegaste temprano a casa. — Habló la morena colocándose frente a ella.

—Movieron mi terapia para mañana. — Respondió Emma aun mirando hacia dentro de la habitación.

—¿Todo está bien? — Regina frunció el ceño y se recargo en la pared cruzándose de brazos — ¿Tuviste un buen día en el trabajo?

—Estoy cansada de trabajo de escritorio… Pero es lo único que puedo hacer, ¿Cierto?

—Emma. — La chica se acercó a la rubia y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura — ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia giro lentamente su cabeza y miro a Regina por unos segundos apreciando la belleza de la chica a pesar de su rostro preocupado.

—Tenemos una habitación vacía. — Respondió ella.

—¿Y…?

—Tenemos espacio para alguien.

—¿Para quién?

—Hay un caso en la estación en el que he estado trabajando. — Emma enderezó su postura y se relamió los labios — Es acerca de un niño con algunos problemas en sus hogares adoptivos y están a punto de llevarlo a una casa hogar…

—¿En qué estás pensando? — Cuestionó Regina con una mirada algo confundida.

—Tenemos una habitación. — Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa — Y el niño no tiene a nadie…

—¿Quieres adoptar a un niño? — La chica se levantó rápidamente mirando a Emma.

—Quiero darle un hogar en lo que él encuentra a una familia que se haga cargo… Regina, se la clase de vida que tienen estos niños y el apenas tiene 5 años y ya ha pasado por más de 10 hogares…

—Emma, es un niño del que estamos hablando.

—Lo sé, pero debes entender que no puedo hacerme la desentendida ante un niño de cinco años que está en suficientes problemas como para pasar su adolescencia en un reformatorio. Es un niño y si no recibe la orientación adecuada puede terminar mal…

—¿Y crees que nosotros somos la orientación adecuada? — Regina se pasó las manos por el cabello — Emma, soy la hija de un narcotraficante muerto, mi hermano está en la cárcel, mi madre tuvo una hija a la que dio en adopción y tu estas en una silla de ruedas porque aparecí en tu vida… Tal vez tú seas el mejor ejemplo para ese niño porque eres valiente y tienes una familia que te apoya y tienes un buen corazón pero no estoy segura de que yo lo sea.

Emma resopló rodando los ojos y puso las manos en las ruedas de su silla para comenzar a moverla.

—Solo piénsalo… Es un niño que necesita un hogar, no a la mujer maravilla.

* * *

—¿Disfrutando de los casos de servicio social, Swan?

Emma levanto la vista y observó a Killian caminando hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Hey, ¿Ya te aburriste del _FBI_ y quieres regresar? Porqué están a punto de darme tu oficina y no creo que la puedas recuperar.

—Eso debe tenerte saltando de la emoción — Killian se sentó frente al escritorio de su amiga y ambos rieron.

—Pues si pudiera saltar, no dudes que lo haría. — Emma puso los codos sobre su escritorio — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bien con Belle?

—Todo está bien con Belle… Pero, recibí una llamada de tu madre, bastante preocupada porque tú y Regina parecen distanciadas.

—No puede ser. — Emma rodó los ojos.

—¿Puedes decirme que es lo que está pasando? — Él levanto las cejas y se cruzó de brazos tratando de contener una sonrisa divertida.

—Regina y yo… Digamos que hubo un pequeño desacuerdo.

—Continua.

—Para hacer la historia corta… Yo quiero darle un hogar temporal a un niño de uno de los casos en los que estoy trabajando y ella no cree que sea una buena idea. — Killian asintió frunciendo el ceño — Di algo.

—Creo que estaba vez, Regina tiene razón… Sabes que no debes involucrarte en los casos, Swan.

—No es solo un caso, es un niño que necesita ayuda… Tú mejor que nadie debes saber sobre eso…

—Y también sé que no es nada sencillo cuidar a un niño que ha pasado toda su vida sintiéndose no deseado… Tienes que pensar bien en lo que quieres hacer.

—Lo pensé bien, Killian. Antes de hablar con Regina, el asuntó había estado en mi mente por días. — Emma negó con la cabeza — El niño necesita alguien que cuide de él, alguien que se preocupe, que le muestre que la vida no apesta.

—Y tú quieres ser esa persona.

—Quiero ser quien le haga ver que aún tiene una oportunidad. Él es pequeño, puede encontrar una familia aun, pero necesita alguien que pueda enseñarle eso.

—No estoy en contra de todo este asunto de hogar de acogida. — Él se inclinó hacia el frente poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas — Pero tienes que entender que no va a ser fácil, Emma.

—Lo sé… Pero en verdad quiero esto.

* * *

—Creo que estás exagerando — Zelena recargo los codos en la barra mientras miraba a su hermana rellenar los azucareros.

—¿Estoy exagerando? — Repitió Regina arqueando una ceja — Quiere que prácticamente seamos madres de un niño. Digo, no sé si me has visto pero muy apenas puedo manejar mi vida...

—Estoy muy consciente de eso.

—Y de pronto ella solo quiere traer a un niño a casa para que juguemos a la familia feliz...

—No creo que ese sea su objetivo.

—¿Que se supone que debo hacer? Renunciar al trabajo para quedarme con el niño en casa y esperar a que Emma vuelva del trabajo mientras preparo la cena.

—Repito, creo que estas exagerando — Regina fulmino con la mirada a su hermana —Ella solo quiere ayudar a un niño que necesita un hogar. Además no va a ser permanente, solo será mientras el encuentra un hogar. Lo que Emma quiere hacer por él es algo verdaderamente considerado.

—Y yo soy el monstruo que quiere que ese niño no tenga un hogar — Respondió la morena con la voz apagada y dejando el tarro con azúcar de lado.

—No eres un monstruo... Pero creo que deberías tratar de ver la situación desde otra perspectiva.

—Sigue trabajando chica. No te pago para que tengan una conversación a corazón abierto aquí. — Interrumpió Lorna pasando por detrás de la morena.

Regina asintió y Zelena rio por lo bajo tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

* * *

Emma entro al departamento con su madre empujando su silla de ruedas y Regina levanto la vista de la tarja de la cocina.

—¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó la chica

—Bien. — Respondió la rubia secamente.

Regina asintió y regreso su atención al plato que sostenía entre sus jabonosas manos.

—Paso por ti mañana — Informó Mary dirigiéndose a su hija.

—No tienes que hacer eso, puedo tomar un taxi...

—No está a discusión. Si no quieres que contratemos a un chofer, entonces estas atrapada conmigo.

Emma sonrió de medio lado y su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del departamento. La rubia colocó sus manos en las ruedas de su silla y empezó a avanzar con dirección a su habitación.

—Necesitamos hablar. — Dijo Regina dejando el plato en la tarja.

Emma se detuvo antes de alcanzar el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y exhaló con fuerza.

—Estoy cansada, Regina.

—Ok, entonces no tienes que hacer nada — La morena se acercó a Emma mientras se secaba las manos en la ropa — Solo escúchame. — La rubia rodó los ojos y le dio vuelta a la silla para mirar a Regina — Sé que no he sido muy condescendiente con el asunto del niño.

—Su nombre es Henry — Interrumpió Emma con un tono molesto.

—¿Que? — Regina arrugo la frente.

—El nombre del niño es Henry.

—Seguiste con eso, ¿Cierto? Aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo. — La morena sintió una presión en el pecho producto de la decepción.

—No voy a dejar a un niño sin hogar solo porque tú no estés de acuerdo... No es tu decisión.

—Somos una pareja Emma, se supone que tomemos esa clase de decisiones juntas.

—Mira, no quiero pelear, no tengo la energía para hacerlo.

—No quiero pelear. — Exclamó la chica exasperada — Solo quiero que hables conmigo, solo... Habla conmigo. — Regina se hincó frente a la rubia y la miro con los ojos vidriosos. Emma desvió la mirada apretando los labios. — Solo quiero que me digas, ¿Por qué esto es tan importante? — Ella colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de Emma.

—No lo entiendes, ¿Cierto? — Los ojos verdes de la rubia se concentraron en los ojos de Regina — Perdí a Neal y a mi bebé y luego llegas tú haciéndome creer que tengo otra oportunidad para en realidad continuar con mi vida y ser feliz, y después casi te pierdo a ti también. — Emma observo como un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la morena — Estoy en una silla de ruedas, Regina. Si algo he aprendido en este último año es que todo puede cambiar en un parpadeo, y quiero hacer algo bueno con mi vida, quiero ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, a alguien que ha tenido una corta pero difícil vida... Creí que de alguna manera lo entenderías.

—Estoy asustada Emma — Susurró la chica — Yo te puse en esta silla de ruedas. — La morena comenzó a llorar inclinando su cabeza en las piernas de Emma — Tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder — hablo ella entre sollozos — No quiero que nada pase...

—Hey. — Susurró la rubia tomando el rostro de Regina entre sus manos — No vas a echar nada a perder. Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Necesitamos dejar ese temor a un lado porque ya no hay nadie que pueda lastimarnos. Hemos estado bien los últimos meses y lo estaremos los siguientes. — Emma limpió las lágrimas de la morena con sus pulgares — Además, ya lo hemos hablado, esta silla no es tu culpa, por favor entiéndelo.

—¿Confías en mi lo suficiente como para cuidar a un pequeño? — susurró Regina tomando las manos de Emma.

—Lo vamos a hacer bien, estoy segura — La rubia sonrió de medio lado — Además será solo por un tiempo.

—Aun no creo que sea una buena idea, pero — Regina suspiró — Esta bien, hagámoslo.

* * *

—Hola Emma. — Saludó la doctora Torres con entusiasmo.

—Doctora Torres. — Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedes llamarme Callie, te lo he dicho. — La vista de la doctora se desvió hacia la mujer que caminaba detrás de la silla de ruedas y le sonrió — Tu debes ser Regina, he escuchado sobre ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas — Respondió la morena con una sonrisa — Es un gusto conocerla.

—Esta chica no para de hablar de ti — Respondió Callie — Ciento como si ya te conociera. — Ambas morenas rieron.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema — sugirió Emma con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Vamos Emma, no seas tímida. Yo habló de mi esposa todo el tiempo. — Callie miro a Regina — Es la rubia más hermosa que hayas visto en tu vida.

—Creo que tengo que discernir en eso — Regina miro a Emma con una pequeña sonrisa y la rubia se sonrojo aún más.

—Buenos días chicas. — Las saludo el doctor Shepard entrando a la habitación.

—Doctor Shepard — Saludo Emma con un poco de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo estás? Emma. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien. — afirmó ella

—Hay algo que nos gustaría hablar contigo. — Dijo él mirando a Torres de reojo.

—¿Son malas noticias? — Pregunto Regina sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué no nos ponemos más cómodos? — Habló Callie señalando los sofás al fondo de la habitación.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia los sofás y Emma acomodo su silla al lado del sofá individual en el que Regina iba a sentarse. Los doctores se sentados frente a ellas y antes de mirarlas se dedicaron una mirada y Shepard se dispuso a hablar

—Emma, tus últimos escaneos muestran un poco d inflamación en tu columna vertebral lo que está haciendo que tus nervios transmitan los impulsos eléctricos de tus neuronas. Después del tiempo que ha pasado, era de esperarse que esta inflamación desapareciera por completo, pero no lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? — Preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

—Que no volveré a caminar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola hola, regrese con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes que espero y les guste. Gracias por todos sus reviwes y por seguir esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Alarmada, Regina miro a Emma quien le respondió con una triste sonrisa de medio lado y le tomo la mano a la chica porque necesitaba sentirla con ella, sentirla cerca.

—No, no volverás a caminar. — Afirmó Shepard — Esa es la mala noticia, pero tenemos una buena noticia.

—¿Que puede ser bueno si ella no volverá a caminar? — Regina sonaba algo molesta y decepcionada.

—Hay una mínima posibilidad que la doctora Torres y yo hemos encontrado para poder hacerte caminar de nuevo. — Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño. — Es arriesgada y no garantiza nada.

—No entiendo — Dijo Emma — Me están diciendo que no volveré a caminar y después me dicen que existe la posibilidad de que lo vuelva a hacer.

—Es una muy pequeña posibilidad Emma — Respondió Callie — Demasiado pequeña, por eso no queremos asegurar nada... El doctor Shepard y yo, hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto para personas que usan prótesis en donde colocamos un dispositivo en su cerebro que los ayuda a mover la prótesis como si fuera su propia extremidad.

—Queremos implementar esta técnica contigo Emma. — Explico Shepard — Queremos poner este dispositivo en tu cerebro y conectarlo a tus piernas por así decirlo... Es una cirugía mayor y arriesgada y...

—Puede que no funcione — Completó Emma asintiendo.

—Tenemos fe en esto — Agregó la doctora Torres — Nunca lo hemos probado de esta manera, pero puede que funcione y si es así, recuperaras tu movilidad total. Claro, tendremos que trabajar con más terapia pero es posible que vuelvas a ponerte de pie.

—Creo que necesito pensarlo — Respondió la rubia mirando a Regina — Necesitamos pensarlo. — Corrigió ella.

—Emma, sé que es algo aterrador, pero tú has superado las expectativas. Después del daño que sufrió tu cuerpo ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de hablar o mover tus brazos, y aun así, aquí estas frente a mí, mejor de lo que cualquiera esperábamos — Shepard le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Tengo fe en ti y tengo fe en nosotros, en que podemos lograr que camines, que recuperes tu vida...

—Les dejare saber cuándo tengamos una decisión — Interrumpió ella.

Ambos doctores asintieron y se pusieron de pie observando a las dos chicas salir de la habitación.

* * *

Un mes después.

Regina se movía por todo el departamento de manera veloz e histérica repasando cada detalle, poniendo cada cosa en su lugar.

—Todo está perfecto, cariño. — Dijo Emma por décima vez mientras miraba a la morena.

—Todo tiene que estar en orden. ¿Qué tal si no le gusta la casa?

—Es un niño de cinco años, no se va a fijar si las cosas están en su lugar o no.

La chica se detuvo y fulmino a la rubia con la mirada. El timbre sonó un par de veces y Regina desvío la mirada hacia la puerta y Emma hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. La morena camino hasta la puerta y respiro profundo antes de tomar la perilla para abrirla.

Del otro lado estaba una mujer algo robusta y de cabello oscuro salpicado con algunas canas y tenía un rostro curtido por la edad; a su lado, pegado a su cuerpo, estaba un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos cafés los cuales estaban clavados en el suelo.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Mills — Habló la mujer. Regina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa — Él es Henry — La mujer hizo que el niño diera un par de pasos hacia el frente - Henry, te estarás quedando con la señorita Mills y la señorita Swan por un tiempo, así que se educado y saluda.

—Buenas tardes señorita. — Habló el pequeño mientras se tomaba sus manitas y levantaba la vista hacia la morena.

—Dime Regina. — Dijo ella inclinándose a la altura de Henry — Vamos a ser amigos, así que nada de señorita.

El pequeño asintió con timidez y la trabajadora social le tendió a Regina una pequeña maleta deportiva.

—Esta es su ropa.

La morena asintió y la tomo, la señora se despidió del niño acariciándole el cabello y se retiró del lugar.

—Pasa Henry, te ensañare el lugar.

El niño dio un paso al frente entrando al departamento y Regina cerró la puerta tras él; Henry comenzó a observar el lugar con curiosidad y sus ojos se detuvieron en Emma quien lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola Henry. — Saludo la rubia acercándose un poco a él. El pequeño se quedó observando los brazos de Emma que movían su silla. — Soy Emma, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí.

—Gracias por aceptarme en su casa.

Regina y Emma sonrieron ante el comentario del pequeño y la rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta pensando en que tal vez el estuviera entrenado para decir eso cada vez que alguien lo acogía en su hogar.

—¿Qué tal si te mostramos tu habitación? — Preguntó la morena acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro. El niño asintió y dejo que la morena lo guiara mientras Emma los seguía por detrás.

Los tres entraron a la habitación (que antes era de Regina) y Henry se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos como platos. La habitación era de color azul pastel y había una cama con un cobertor de cars y almohada grande con una funda azul; había un tapete de juegos al lado de la cama con varios autos de juguete aun en su empaque, así como peluches y algunas figuras de acción.

—Nos dijeron que te gustaban mucho los autos. — Comentó Emma — Espero que todo sea de tu agrado.

—Esto... ¿Todo es mío? — Preguntó Henry quedándose con la boca abierta.

—¿Te gusta? — Regina lo miro expectante. Después de todo ella se había encargado de decorar y organizar el lugar hasta el último detalle.

—Nunca había tenido juguetes para mí solo. — Respondió el pequeño — Tampoco una habitación.

A las chicas se les encogió el corazón ante la respuesta del pequeño e intercambiaron miradas.

—Ahora la tienes, chico. — La rubia tomo la mano del niño y este le sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

—Henry está dormido aun. — Informó Regina recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta — Estuve revisando su ropa y creo que deberíamos comprarle un poco más si no queremos ponerle la misma camiseta dos días seguidos.

—Tal vez podemos ir de comprar el domingo — Respondió la rubia mientras cortaba un trozo de waffle.

Emma no sabía cómo Regina había hecho el desayuno, de había dado una ducha y ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar. La rubia había despertado hace una hora y después de darse la ducha con Regina y de que ella la ayudara a vestirse se había sentado a la mesa sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

—Sí, me parece buena idea y podemos llevarlo a comer pizza — Sugirió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa. Emma sonrió sabiendo que en su interior, a Regina le agradaba Henry más de lo que ella quería admitir.

—Tengo que irme, ¿Crees que tu madre tarde mucho en llegar?

—Puedes irte, yo me quedare a esperarla.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y después la puerta se abrió mientras Mary entraba al departamento.

—Deberían cerrar con llave, sobre todo ahora que hay un pequeño en casa — Saludo la mujer caminando hasta su hija.

—Te estábamos esperando. — Se defendió la rubia mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de su madre.

—Henry aún está dormido. — Habló Regina saludando con un beso a la mujer.

—Creo que no. — Comentó Mary señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo donde el pequeño Henry arrastraba los pies en su camino hacia ellas.

—Hola chico. — Emma sonrió de medio lado — ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Aún tengo sueño, pero mi pancita tiene hambre.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron con ternura ante el niño que se restregaba los ojitos frente a ellas.

—Entonces siéntate y te serviré unos waffles.

Henry asintió y Regina sonrió mientras caminaba a tomar un waffle y depositarlo en un plato de plástico (que había comprado previamente. Sabía que los niños y los platos de cristal no eran una buena combinación) y se lo llevo al pequeño quien ya estaba sentado al lado de Emma.

—Henry, ella es Mary Margaret. — Informó la rubia — Ella es mi madre y se quedará contigo mientras Regina y yo trabajamos.

El niño miro con ojos curiosos a la mujer de cabello corto que le sonreía ampliamente. _"Parecía un hada pixie, como la de los cuentos"_ pensó él.

—¿Tu eres la madre de Emma?

—Así es. — Respondió Mary.

—No te ves vieja. — El niño tomó un trozo de waffle con las manos y se lo metió a la boca.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por eso. — Las tres mujeres rieron por lo bajo y observaron a Henry comer con sus manos, bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. Mary se sentó al lado del niño y colocó los brazos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia él. — ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el día de hoy?

—Emma me dijo que en la televisión había muchas películas de superhéroes.

—¿Quieres que las veamos?

—Me gustaría mucho.

—Yo me encargo. — Dijo Mary hablándole a su hija — Así que ya pueden irse porque Henry y yo pasaremos un día increíble.

—Llámanos si necesitas algo. — Habló Regina — Yo estoy solo a unas cuadras de distancia.

—Váyanse ahora. — Repitió la mujer — Tu padre está esperando abajo para llevarte al trabajo, así que apresúrate.

La rubia asintió y comenzó a mover su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta y Regina camino tras ella; antes de salir del departamento ambas miraron por última vez al niño quien devoraba su desayuno mientras hablaba con Mary Margaret sobre superhéroes. Emma estaba segura que su madre no entendía ni la mitad de lo que el niño estaba diciendo, pero la mujer solo sonreía.

* * *

Una semana después.

—Henry esta finalmente dormido. — Informó Regina entrando a la habitación. La morena se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando escapar un resoplido y Emma la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido y el teléfono en las manos. — No puedo entender como tiene tanta energía. Creo que tu madre lo está dejando comer demasiados caramelos… — la chica miro a la rubia quien seguía con una mueca en el rostro — ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó ella recargándose sobre sus codos.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada algo extraña. — Respondió Emma mirando a la morena.

—¿Quién era?

—Callie… la doctora Torres.

—¿Qué quería? — Regina frunció el ceño y se incorporó para poder mirar mejor a la rubia.

—Invitarnos a cenar con ella y su esposa.

Ambas se miraron y Regina arrugó aún más la frente. Emma sólo se encogió de hombros y dejo el teléfono de lado.

—¿Por qué la doctora Torres nos invitaría a cenar?

—Dijo que quería que fuéramos amigas… Aunque yo creo que tiene algo que ver con la cirugía.

—¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? A tu nueva amiga Callie.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Emma negó con la cabeza entendiendo el tono burlón de la morena.

—Le dije que iríamos… Está atrapada conmigo es esto.

—Espero que sea una buena cena.

Regina se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama y se abrazó al cuerpo de la rubia; Emma sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la frente mientras se acurrucaba con ella.

* * *

Dos noches después.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieran. — Callie sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas a su departamento.

Emma y Regina sonrieron y entraron en el lugar observando todo a su alrededor; era un departamento bonito y decorado con buen gusto. La mesa estaba en medio del lugar con copas y velas.

—Agradecemos que nos hayan invitado. — Respondió Regina cortésmente,

—Bueno, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. — Callie se encogió de hombros — En verdad me agradan mucho. —Las chicas sonrieron y la sonrisa de la doctora se hizo más amplia — Por favor, tomen asiento, serviré la cena.

Regina caminó hasta el comedor y retiro una silla para que la rubia pudiera acomodar su silla de ruedas en el espacio y después la chica se sentó en la silla a su lado. Callie apareció frente a ellas con un bowl repleto de ensalada que deposito en la mesa.

—Callie, tengo el vino y el pastel. — Informó una mujer rubia entrando al departamento y después camino hasta la doctora para darle un beso en los labios —Hola. — Saludó mirando a las chicas.

—Ella es mi esposa, Arizona. — La presentó Callie.

—Ustedes deben ser Emma — Arizona señalo a la rubia — y Regina — Señalo a la morena.

—Es un placer conocerte. — Saludó Regina y ella sonrió.

Callie tenía razón, Arizona era una rubia bastante linda; su cabello ondulado le llegaba a los hombros y tenía una bella sonrisa con hoyuelos que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Era delgada y unos centímetros más pequeña que su esposa, probablemente de la misma altura que Regina.

—Bueno, creo que podemos comenzar a cenar. — Habló Callie — Traeré los cubiertos y los platos.

* * *

La cena había comenzado bien, las cuatro mujeres tenían comida en sus planos y vino en sus copas. Se miraban algunas veces e intercambiaban pequeñas sonrisas.

—Todo está delicioso. — Comentó Regina rompiendo el silencio.

—Todo lo preparo Callie. — Respondió Arizona — Yo soy un desastre en la cocina.

—Yo también. Aunque Emma pretende que le gusta todo lo que cocino.

Las cuatro chicas rieron y Emma tomó la mano de su chica.

—Haces unos waffles fabulosos. — Ella sonrió con ternura y las mujeres frente a ellas emitieron un _"Awww"._

—¿Cómo se conocieron? — Arizona las miro expectante con una pequeña sonrisa.

—La noche que llegue a la ciudad me asaltaron, y Emma me ayudo. Es policía, así que amenazó al ladrón con un arma y después me invito una hamburguesa y me dio la oportunidad de vivir en su casa.

—¡Wow! Qué valor. — Exclamó la mujer rubia — Supongo que desde ese momento te enamoró.

—La mujer más hermosa que yo hubiera visto — Regina sonrió mirando a Emma y ella se sonrojó bajando la vista a sus piernas — ¿Ustedes cómo se conocieron?

—En el hospital. — Respondió Callie — Arizona es cirujano pediatra.

Todas las chicas sonrieron tímidamente y después Callie le dio un leve codazo a Arizona que no pasó desapercibido por las chicas.

—¡Emma! — Habló Arizona — Callie me dijo que estas considerando los sensores para recuperar el movimiento de tus piernas.

La chica rubia hizo una mueca al saber que su predicción se estaba haciendo realidad y Regina solo miro a la chica esperando su respuesta.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando… Es difícil tomar una decisión de esa magnitud.

—Callie y Derek tienen un gran proyecto entre manos. Yo misma lo he estado considerando.

—¿Tú? — Emma frunció el ceño y Arizona asintió.

—Arizona perdió una pierna en un accidente hace un par de años. — Habló Callie — Ella fue mi inspiración para comenzar con este proyecto.

—Lo siento, debió ser difícil.

—Lo fue, pero hay que seguir adelante.

Ambas rubias hicieron una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y escucharon a Regina aclararse la garganta.

—Callie, deberías darme la receta de este pollo, enserio esta delicioso.

Emma sonrió agradeciendo a la morena por cambiar de tema. Sabía que el ambiente se había tornado tenso y de verdad no quería discutir su futuro, por lo menos no esa noche.

* * *

—Es una gran vista. — Habló Emma con la mirada al frente mientras de reojo observaba a Arizona colocarse junto a ella.

—Es una de las razones por las cuales compramos este lugar.

Ambas rubias se encontraban en la pequeña terraza del departamento observando las luces de la ciudad y el cielo estrellado frente a ellas mientras sus respectivas parejas se encontraban en la cocina "intercambiando" consejos de cocina. Aunque Emma sabía que Callie era la única que daba esos consejos.

—Callie es bastante insistente. — Comentó Emma con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Solo quiere ayudar. Intenta tanto arreglar las cosas que a veces no se da cuenta de que no hay nada que arreglar.

—¿Cómo fue? Perder la pierna.

—Primero fue un shock. Nunca esperas perder una parte de ti, literalmente… Callie, ella fue la que tomo la decisión. — Arizona sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y carraspeo — Sé que fue la decisión más acertada, si no la infección me hubiera matado, pero fue duro. Sentirse impotente, y saber que los demás sienten lastima de ti. — Ella negó con la cabeza — Eso es lo peor. Pero cuando tú sientes lastima de ti mismo, no hay nada que pueda hacer que sigas adelante. — La rubia se levantó ligeramente su pantalón mostrándole a Emma su prótesis de pierna — Hoy hay tanta tecnología que puede ayudar a seguir adelante que ya nadie nota que una pierna falta o que tienes algo que te ayuda a moverte.

—¿Planeas utilizar los sensores?

—No. — Emma frunció el ceño y Arizona levanto la mano — No me malinterpretes, como te dije, el trabajo de Callie y Derek es impecable; lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Pero yo puedo caminar Emma, no hay nada que me lo impida. Puedo moverme con libertad gracias a la prótesis y la mayoría del tiempo nadie lo nota. Pero esos sensores en personas que no pueden mover ni siquiera un dedo, es algo que les ayuda a recuperar su vida.

—¿Crees que funcionaria conmigo?

—Hay una gran posibilidad… Emma, puedes recuperar tus piernas, las dos. Sé que nunca va a ser lo mismo, porque tú ya no eres la misma. Pero puedes intentar un nuevo comienzo y creo que estos sensores te ayudaran a hacerlo.

—No estoy segura… — Emma hizo una mueca — Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Callie hará un buen trabajo, pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si no funciona? No quiero ilusionar a mis padres o a Regina, no me quiero ilusionar creyendo que volveré a ponerme de pie…

—Emma, se por lo que estás pasando. Tal vez no sea la misma situación, pero lo entiendo. — Arizona giro para mirar a la chica y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace… Y si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo… Rubias unidas.

Ambas rieron y Emma asintió regresando su vista al frente. Esa chica le agradaba.

* * *

Una semana después.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos? — Preguntó Mary Margaret mirando a su hija.

Mary, David y Killian estaban reunidos alrededor de la barra de la cocina con la vista en Emma quien se tomaba las manos poniéndolas sobre su regazo. Regina apareció por el pasillo y se colocó al lado de la rubia.

—Ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría que habláramos de algunas cosas.

—Dinos que pasa de una vez Swan — Habló Killian.

—He decidido seguir adelante con la cirugía.

* * *

 **Nota: Desconozco si es posible realizar los avances medicos que menciono pero los utilizo con el fin de la historia.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lo se, lo se, me tarde años en actualizar pero no han sido unas semanas faciles. Aun así, me asegure de hacer este capitulo más largo de lo normal así que espero les guste. Gracias por su apoyo a esta historia, ya estamos a muy poco del final. Espero que me digan que piensan y me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿De que estas hablando? — Habló Mary con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que debería intentarlo. — Respondió la rubia — Hay una gran probabilidad de que funcione...

—¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? — Preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido levemente tratando de ocultar su desconcierto.

—Creo que al menos debo intentarlo. — Emma miró a Killian es busca de apoyo. El chico estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Killian se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo miraba pero el solo se encogió de hombros dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

—Yo te apoyo en lo que decidas Swan. Pero creo que deberías pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión como esta.

—Lo he pensado, y lo he pensado bastante. No estoy tomando las cosas a la ligera. — Argumentó ella.

—A mí me parece que estas tomando una decisión errónea, Emma. — Insistió su madre — No hay porque precipitarse en esto. Son tus piernas de las que estamos hablando...

—Precisamente por eso, mamá. Son mis piernas y yo tengo la última palabra en esto.

—Creo que debemos tranquilizarnos todos. — Intervino David — Cariño, ¿Estas realmente segura de esto? — El hombre posó sus ojos azules sobre su hija, con el gesto preocupado como si estuviera mirando a una pequeña niña.

—Lo estoy...

—A mí no me parece. — Interrumpió Mary — No puedo entender como de la noche a la mañana, cambiaste de opinión tan precipitadamente.

—No fue de la noche a la mañana. — Defendió la rubia — Llevo semanas pensando, he conocido gente que forma parte del proyecto, he ido a grupos de apoyo...

—¿Grupos de apoyo? — Esta vez, fue Regina la que interrumpió, mirando a la chica rubia como si la hubiera insultado. Después de todo, ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de sus acciones. — ¿Cómo es que has hecho todo eso?

—Arizona. — Respondió Emma con un poco de temor en la voz, como si el pronunciar su nombre fuera detonar una granada en la habitación.

—¿Quién es Arizona? — Pregunto Mary frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la esposa de una de las doctoras de Emma. — Respondió Regina sin apartar la vista de la rubia — Y aparentemente, ahora son amigas.

—Ella me entiende, sabe lo que es vivir con un impedimento así y solo está tratando de ayudarme. — Emma respiro profundo — He escuchado tantas historias sin esperanzas y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por yo tener una oportunidad como esta y la estoy desaprovechando.

—Debes entender nuestra preocupación. — Hablo David — Es algo experimental que no garantiza nada y como todo procedimiento quirúrgico contiene riesgos.

—Lo se papá. — La rubia resopló, exhausta — Pero no quiero seguir viviendo en dependencia de alguien más. Esta no es mi vida y si tengo la oportunidad de cambiar esto, entonces lo voy a hacer.

—¡No puedes hacer algo como eso Emma! — Mary tenía las mejillas encendidas y apretaba los puños a sus costados.

La vista de todos se enfocó en los pasos que se escucharon por el pasillo y segundos después Henry apareció frente a ellos en sus pijamas de dinosaurios y con sus pequeñas manos tallándose los ojos.

—¿Qué haces despierto chico? — Preguntó Emma con voz suave.

—Escuche voces. — Respondió el entre un bostezo.

—Tienes que volver a la cama. — Regina se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano — Es tarde y mañana tienes escuela.

—Nos iremos. — Informó David — Creo que después podemos discutir esto a una hora aceptable, y más calmados.

—No hay nada que discutir, papá. — Se apresuró a responder la rubia.

David apretó los labios y solo asintió mientras tomaba a su esposa por el brazo. Mary Margaret no tuvo más opción que ceder y caminar al lado de David sintiendo como el la arrastraba a la salida del departamento. Killian le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado a Emma y se despidió con un "Hasta luego Swan". Emma le sonrió y cambio su mirada al pasillo que ahora estaba vacío.

Ella movió su silla de ruedas por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta de la habitación de Henry y se detuvo unos centímetros antes para escuchar la conversación que el niño sostenía con Regina.

—¿Por qué todos estaban enojados? — Preguntó él.

—Nadie estaba molesto, cariño. — Respondió la morena con dulzura mientras acomodaba las colchas sobre el cuerpo del niño.

—Parecía que sí. — Henry miro a Regina con los ojos bien abiertos — ¿Acaso Emma hizo algo malo?

—Emma no ha hecho nada malo — Regina se sentó en un costado de la cama dando la espalda hacia la puerta y Emma se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para poder escuchar mejor — Es solo que ella quiere que los doctores arreglen sus piernas, y todos estamos muy nerviosos por eso.

—¿Que tienen de malo las piernas de Emma? — El niño frunció el ceño y a Regina se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa por la inocencia de su comentario.

—Sus piernas no funcionan como las de nosotros, por eso no puede caminar y tiene que estar en esa silla.

—Pero con la silla puede estar sentada siempre, nunca se va a cansar.

—Eso es un buen punto, pero ella extraña poder caminar, ¿Sabes? Necesita sus piernas para volver a ser policía y atrapar a los malos. — A Henry le brillaron los ojos — Además, así podría jugar fútbol contigo, caminar en el parque.

—Pero, si los doctores la arreglan, ¿Ella se puede morir? — El rostro de la morena se desfiguro al notar la preocupación del niño — ¿Es por eso que Mary está molesta?

—Cariño, esto es algo muy complicado, no podemos saber que va a pasar. — Regina sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo no quiero que a Emma le pase nada — la boca de Henry tembló levemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Todo va a estar bien, cariño. — Regina se inclinó hacia el niño y lo tomo en sus brazos abrazándolo a su cuerpo.

—Regina. — La llamo el en un susurro con el rostro escondido en el pecho de la mujer.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero irme de aquí. Me agrada que ustedes dos sean mis mamás, no quiero que me lleven de aquí.

La morena sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Henry pero también pudo notar el temor en la voz del pequeño y su corazón se encogió.

—Nadie te va a llevar de aquí... Te lo prometo.

* * *

Después de escuchar aquella conversación, Emma estaba más decidida qué nunca a decir que si a esa operación que le prometía sus piernas de vuelta. Quería poder defender a esa pequeña familia que estaban formando y no podía hacerlo sentada en una silla de ruedas. Su atención se vio atraída hacia la morena quien salía de la habitación con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Está dormido? — Preguntó la rubia en voz baja.

—Lo está.

—Estas molesta. — Lo dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta y Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy preocupada. — Corrigió ella — Pero voy a respetar tu decisión. No quiere decir que la apoye, pero no me voy a oponer. Solo espero que no te equivoques.

Se miraron, una mirada que parecía fuego en los ojos cafés y esperanza en los ojos verdes. Regina caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Emma y empujo la silla hasta la habitación de ambas, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Emma no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, hubiera dado vueltas en la cama de haber podido, pero en cambio se quedó mirando al techo y de reojo observaba la respiración acompasada de Regina quien le daba la espalda.

El departamento estaba vacío ahora y Emma esperaba la llegada de Arizona para ir a la reunión semanal del grupo de apoyo. Se sentía impaciente, pero no por irse, sino por tener a alguien con quien hablar. Regina a penas le había dirigido la palabra y se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla.

El sonido del timbre la hizo mirar hacia la puerta, hizo avanzar su silla y estiro el brazo para quitar el seguro para después retroceder un poco mientras un "Pasa" salía de su boca.

Arizona abrió la puerta y entro con pasos tímidos al departamento, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo lo tomaron?

—No muy bien. — Respondió Emma con una mueca y observo el gesto de Arizona cambiar a uno menos alegre. — Nadie tomó la noticia de una manera alegre, incluso Regina está un poco molesta conmigo aunque no lo quiera admitir.

—Bueno, sabías que algo así podía pasar.

Emma asintió y se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello sintiéndose agotada.

—¿Te molesta si nos saltamos la reunión de hoy? No me siento con ánimos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — Arizona se colocó las manos en las caderas y observo a su amiga — ¿Netflix? ¿Comer?

—¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el parque que está aquí cerca?

—Bueno, si al hecho de que una mujer con una pierna empuje la silla de ruedas de la otra, le llamas un paseo. Hagámoslo.

Emma rio suavemente y Arizona le sonrió resaltando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus brillantes ojos azules.

* * *

—Entonces Emma va enserio. — Dijo Zelena mientras observaba a su hermana quien limpiaba la barra del restaurante con una cara de pocos amigos.

—No puedo creer el hecho de que alguien a quien apenas conoce meses atrás haya influido de esa manera en ella para tomar esa importante decisión. ¡Ni si quiera lo hablo conmigo! — Exclamó Regina tallando con más fuerza la barra.

—¿Son celos los que percibo? — La pelirroja arqueo la ceja y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—No estoy celosa. — Rugió Regina entre dientes.

—Parece que lo estas chica. — Intervino Lorna recargando los codos en la barra y mirando a Zelena con complicidad.

Regina rodó los ojos con un fuerte resoplido.

—No estoy celosa. — Remarco ella — Estoy molesta porque Emma no tuvo la confianza para decirme lo que había estado sucediendo con ella. Se supone que somos una pareja, cuidamos aun niño juntas.

—Tal vez no lo hizo por temor a que no la apoyaras. — Sugirió su hermana.

—O tal vez no lo hizo por temor a que reaccionaras de esta manera. — Añadió Lorna.

—Yo la hubiera apoyado, la hubiera ayudado a hablar con sus padres, a convencerlos de que era una buena idea…

—¿Y tú crees que es una buena idea? — Preguntó Zelena.

La morena se quedó en silenció varios segundos mientras miraba a su hermana y una mueca apareció en su boca mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. — Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta — Pero si esa es la decisión de Emma voy a apoyarla.

—Entonces demuéstraselo. — Lorna enderezó su postura y miro a la chica — La ley del hielo no sirve para demostrar apoyo. Ve y dile que estas con ella en todo momento, anda, tienes el día libre.

* * *

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Callie? — Preguntó Emma mientras Arizona le acomodaba la silla de ruedas al lado de una pequeña banca donde se sentaría.

—Quiere irse a Seatle y quiere llevarse a Sofía con ella. — Respondió la rubia de ojos azules dejándose caer en la banca sintiendo el alivio inundar el muñón que era su pierna izquierda.

—Entonces las cosas no se arreglaron.

—Ya no tienen solución Emma, ella quiere una vida sin mí y eso me lastima cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

—Deberías seguir intentando, decirle cómo te sientes…

—Eso ya no funcionara. — Interrumpió Arizona con los ojos en el pavimento — Intente de todo para mantenerla a mi lado y no lo conseguí.

—Tiene que haber otra manera. — Insistió Emma.

Ella y Arizona se habían vuelto bastante unidas y Arizona le había contado el curso que su relación con Callie había tomado. Emma había descubierto que la cena que habían compartido había sido una de sus últimas interacciones de pareja.

—Estoy cansada Emma. Cometí un error y estoy pagando demasiado caro por ello.

—Pues tal vez estas cometiendo otro error al dejarla ir, y puede que ese nunca lo termines de pagar.

* * *

Regina no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Zelena y Lorna en su cabeza, durante todo su camino a casa estuvo pensando cuales eran sus motivos para sentirse molesta con Emma. La mano de Henry jalando la suya la distrajo de sus pensamientos; la morena había decidido recogerlo de la escuela y comprar un par de cosas para cocinar una pasta que Mary Margaret le había enseñado a preparar.

—¿Podemos comer helado después de la comida? — Preguntó el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo si terminas toda tu comida. — Respondió ella mirando al niño.

—Pensé que me quedaría con Mary hasta que tú salieras del trabajo.

—Bueno, decidí que era mejor pasar el día contigo y con Emma, preparar algo rico y ver unas cuantas películas.

—Me gusta ver películas mientras como helado.

—Lo sé.

Regina sonrió del lado y observo al niño que caminaba concentrado en sus pasos. No tardaron mucho en llegar a departamento y antes de abrir la puerta, Regina puedo escuchar risas dentro del apartamento. Cuando dio los primeros pasos para entrar pudo ver a Arizona y a Emma sentadas ante la mesa del comedor, sosteniendo una plática animada y con sonrisas en el rostro.

—Hey, llegaron temprano a casa. — Saludo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que estarías en el trabajo. — Respondió Regina de una manera cortante — Henry y yo íbamos a prepararte la cena.

—Decidí tomarme el día.

Regina asintió y Henry corrió hacia Emma para subirse a sus piernas, rompiendo un poco la tensión del ambiente.

—Regina me va a dejar comer helado mientras vemos películas. — Comentó el niño animadamente.

Emma miro de reojo como la morena depositaba la bolsa de papel sobre la isla de la cocina y sacaba un par de cosas de la bolsa.

—Eso parece bastante divertido chico.

—Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. — Informó Arizona con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy segura que tenemos suficiente comida para cuatro. — Dijo Emma — ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

—No, creo que ya debo irme. — Se apresuró a responder Arizona — Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con Sofía antes de… tu sabes. — Su amiga asintió — Nos vemos luego.

Arizona se levantó de la silla apoyándose en su pierna buena y e hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad al sentir la prótesis lastimándole la pierna. La rubia le sonrió a Regina como despedida y salió del departamento dejando silencio a su paso.

* * *

Henry se había dormido veinte minutos antes de que "buscando a Nemo" llegara a su final; la cabeza del niño esta recargado en las piernas de Regina y separaba a Emma dejándola del otro lado del sofá. Las chicas habían estado calladas y solo habían intercambiado un par de miradas.

—Voy a llevarlo a la cama. — Informó la morena tomando a Henry entre sus brazos.

Emma no pronunció ninguna palabra y solo asintió mientras observaba a Regina marcharse. Deseó poderse levantar e ir tras ella para ayudarle a recostar al pequeño, pero solo pudo resoplar y esperar a que ella regresara.

—¿Quieres hablar? — Preguntó la rubia en cuanto Regina apareció ante ella.

—Estoy cansada. — Respondió Regina en un tono seco.

—Y aun sigues molesta.

—Emma, no quiero hablar de esto ahora…

—¿Entonces cuando? — La rubia interrumpió con cierta desesperación en la voz.

—Escucha Emma, he decidido apoyarte en cuanto a la cirugía. Pero no voy a olvidar tan fácil el hecho de que estuviste ocultándome las cosas.

—Tenía miedo. — Se defendió Emma sintiendo un nudo formársele en la garganta.

—Solo tenías que decírmelo. — Regina se encogió de hombros — Pero supongo que Arizona merece más tu confianza.

—Arizona no tiene nada que ver en esto…

Emma se detuvo cuando Regina caminó con pasos apresurados dejándola sola y confundida. Un minuto después, la morena regreso y colocó una almohada y una manta perfectamente doblada en el sofá.

—Vas a dormir en el sofá. — Emma abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada porque Regina ya estaba caminando fuera de la sala.

* * *

Una semana después.

Emma miraba los papeles que tenía en sus manos, leyendo todo lo que debía saber para firmar el consentimiento y realizar su cirugía. Shepard y Callie la observaban con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo que más bien parecía hacerla sentir presionada.

—Creo que todo está muy claro ahí. — Dijo el doctor — Quiero que sepas que estas tomando una excelente decisión.

—Tengo una duda, — Habló Emma con los ojos aun en el papel — Sobre si algo llega a salir mal y yo no pudiera tomar una decisión, ¿Qué pasaría?

La rubia levanto la vista y observo a ambos doctores intercambiar miradas.

—Bueno. — Habló Callie tomándose las manos — Como no están casada, la decisión iría a tus padres a menos que firmaras la orden de no resucitar o en caso de quedar en coma, hacer una petición para saber cuántos días deseas esperar antes de que se desconecte.

—Es muy poco probable que algo de esto llegue a pasar, Emma, — Añadió Shepard.

La rubia dejo los papeles sobre sus piernas y respiro profundo cerrando los ojos.

—¿Puedo firmar esto mañana?

—Emma, si te estas arrepintiendo… — Callie parecía preocupada.

—No es eso. — Se apresuró a decir la chica — Solo hay algo que necesito hacer antes.

Los doctores la miraron salir apresuradamente, moviendo sus brazos con frenesí para conseguir que la silla de ruedas avanzara aprisa.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en las pequeñas e incomodas sillas de hospital en un pasillo. Se estaba mirando los pies y esperaba con impaciencia que la reunión de Emma terminara pronto.

La tensión entre ellas había disminuido un poco después de que se sintió culpable por haber dejado que Emma durmiera en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente, cuando había encontrado a Henry sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y ambos estaban hablando del porque ella había dormido ahí.

—Hice enojar un poco a Regina. — Le había dicho ella con una mueca.

—¿Este es tu castigo? — Preguntó el niño con ojos bien abiertos.

La plática había continuado hasta que Regina había decidido interrumpirla anunciando que era tiempo de preparar el desayuno.

En ese momento, todo lo que la morena tenía en su cabeza era apoyar a Emma en su decisión, fuera la que fuera y estaba tan nerviosa que todo enojo que tuviera hacía la rubia había desaparecido en el momento en que le pidió que la acompañara al hospital.

Su atención pasó de sus pies a una de las puertas abriéndose por la cual salió una apresurada Emma con sus ojos verdes concentrados en Regina. La morena se levantó de un salto y miro a la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Casate conmigo…

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Para todas aquellas que son fans de Callie y Arizona, o que les interesa saber un poquito sobre ellas. Estaba pensando en escribirles un capítulo adicional con su backstory. Si les gustaria eso dejenmelo saber en sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias una vez mas.**


End file.
